


the bestest friends

by dunkshots



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aro/Ace Character, M/M, a group of very insecure boyos, a v self indulgent chatfic, and everybody hates jisung, chenle and jisung are super oblivious, completely and utterly oblivious, eXCEPT for chenle ofc, excessive use of the nickname lele, it's just nct dream but knowing me every single other member will be mentioned at some point, jeno cries a lot, mutual pining and lots of it, things move very quickly bc time is an illusion anyway also this is fiction so, very! ooc! very! ooc!, when i say very you say ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkshots/pseuds/dunkshots
Summary: mark named the chat "the bestest friends".mark: yay for best friends!





	1. nice, cool, teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> alt title is "n-shitty dream" but i'm not ready to have one of my fics with a curse in the title
> 
> another chatfic by me bc that's all i write nowadays. i know, terrible. i apologize for the incredible ooc-ness and mistakes you are about to witness. but hey! i'm just a messy messy mess my friends
> 
> (chapter 2 is a lot better imo so if you think chap 1 absolutely sucks just stick around for one more chapter maybe it'll get better idrk tho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung: what does nct stand for?
> 
> mark: nice, cool, teenagers obvs??

_mark added jeno, jaemin, and 1 other to the chat._

_mark named the chat "kid friendly;sin free"._

mark: friendship

jeno: help  
jeno: i need help  
jeno: e-mergency

jaemin: lol

jeno: don't laugh ??? this is serious ???

chenle: how serious could it be this is lee jeno we're talking about

jeno: *ignores the rude comment*  
jeno: SHOW INTEREST PLS

mark: okay what

jeno: sjbdndbdjs the first day of school was literally today and i already managed to embarrass myself in front of my crush  
jeno: i'm hopeless

jaemin: that's the most correct thing you've said all day!!

jeno: suddenly idk a na jaemin

chenle: wait you have a crush on someone???  
chenle: news

jeno: yea old news  
jeno: i've had this crush since freshman year??  
jeno: when i saw him.......

jaemin: oo i like this story  
jaemin: where did you see him lee jeno??

jeno: f u  
jeno: it was the first day of my freshman year and i saw HIM, the man who changed it all, in the boys bathroom

chenle: HAHAHAHAHA

jeno: don't laugh it was literally love at first sight

chenle: who??

jeno: huang renjun  
jeno: aka the loml

mark: you do know that's donghyuck's best friend right??

jeno: donghyuck as in lee donghyuck?

mark: yes ??

jeno: right  
jeno: so basically the love of your life is friends with the love of mine

jaemin: wow drama  
jaemin: anyway  
jaemin: how did you embarrass yourself jeno?

jeno: oh you know  
jeno: i f*cking slid down the hall and into an open locker  
jeno: the usual

jaemin: you censored your curse

jeno: uh yeah there's a baby in this chat ??

chenle: mark is older than all of us

jeno: aHAHAHA  
jeno: nice

mark: chenle is no longer my favorite child which means the position is open

jeno: oK BACK TO ME  
jeno: help??

jaemin: well did he see??

jeno: no jaemin, he obviously didn't see and im just freaking out to freak out

jaemin: i know you're being sarcastic but you literally freak out just to freak out so how am i supposed to know

chenle: ^^ he's right

jeno: ugh  
jeno: fake friends  
jeno: mark pls help me

mark: what  
mark: look  
mark: he probably doesn't even care  
mark: worst case scenario he noticed and laughed  
mark: and he probably thought it was cute ??  
mark: idk renjun seems like a nice enough dude  
mark: so he'd probably just brush it off

jeno: sigh  
jeno: okay ill trust you  
jeno: thanks

\-----

_renjun added donghyuck and 1 other to the chat._

_renjun named the chat "emotional roller coaster of pain"._

renjun: yo you will not believe what i saw today

donghyuck: don't care  
donghyuck: can i change the gc name?

renjun: uh no??  
renjun: it's an inside joke??

jisung: between who  
jisung: you and your mom??

renjun: beTWEEN ME AND LEE JENO  
renjun: which reminds me  
renjun: you will not believe what i saw today x2

donghyuck: don't care x2

renjun: too bad  
renjun: today i saw lee jeno slip and slide down the hall all the way into his locker  
renjun: it was hilarious

_jisung named the chat "renjun is whipped"._

jisung: why don't i believe this

renjun: bc you're an idiot  
renjun: it happened!!

donghyuck: it probably happened  
donghyuck: jeno is mark's friend and i hear a lot about him  
donghyuck: he's clumsy asf

renjun: ^^ exactly  
renjun: wait what  
renjun: jeno is mark's friend ???  
renjun: and you didn't tell me??

donghyuck: lol oops  
donghyuck: u never asked  
donghyuck: whatever  
donghyuck: ur in love

jisung: cute  
jisung: go talk to him

renjun: wow jisung you're a genius  
renjun: i'll just go to school and talk to him right now

donghyuck: but school ended hours ago  
donghyuck: oh

jisung: my bad  
jisung: how about donghyuck creates a group chat for all of us  
jisung: that way you're forced into a group chat with your crush  
jisung: and donghyuck with his

donghyuck: what r u trying to say

renjun: come on even a blind man can see how smitten you are

donghyuck: suddenly i cant read

jisung: "smitten"  
jisung: you even talk like an old man  
jisung: old man

renjun: i'm gonna fight you  
renjun: but your idea is good  
renjun: donghyuck pls :)

donghyuck: ok fine but u def owe me

renjun: bless

\-----

_private chat between **therealmarklee** and **dingdonghyuck**._

donghyuck: sry to bother u but renjun is absolutely in love with lee jeno and when i told him i was friends with his friend he thought it would be a good idea to create a joint gc or smthn

mark: are you serious??

donghyuck: well yea

mark: this is funny bc jeno is also pretty in love with renjun

donghyuck: WOW  
donghyuck: ok we have to do this

mark: i agree  
mark: let's not tell them that they like each other tho??  
mark: i think it'll be funny watching them flounder around

donghyuck: agreed  
donghyuck: omg i like this  
donghyuck: u make the chat?

mark: sure

\-----

_mark added jeno, donghyuck, and 4 others._

_mark named the chat "nct dream"._

mark: BOOM welcome everybody

jeno: what is this  
jeno: who are these people

jisung: what does nct stand for?

mark: nice, cool, teenagers obvs??

jaemin: i've never seen anything more stupid

mark: respect your elders you wad of dirty chewing gum

donghyuck: this is what i like to call the joining of two friend groups

jisung: oh hey this was my idea

chenle: it was?

jeno: yo can we like introduce ourselves??  
jeno: i'm lee jeno, the one and only

jaemin: i'm na jaemin  
jaemin: jeno's best friend but i regret it more and more everyday

jeno: then why do you still stick around

jaemin: your house is nicer than mine :((

chenle: i'm zhong chenle and i'm cute and everybody's favorite

mark: he's actually right about that  
mark: i'm mark lee

jisung: i'm park jisung and i'm kinda tall but that's really all i have going for me

donghyuck: lee donghyuck is i

renjun: i'm huang renjun  
renjun: and i didn't think donghyuck was actually going to go through with this

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

jeno: YOU ADDED ME TO A GROUP CHAT WITH HUANG RENJUN???

jaemin: bahahahahhahahahahaga

jeno: MARK HOW COULD YOU  
jeno: I CANT FACE HIM  
jeno: NOT AFTER TODAY

mark: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
mark: i think you'll survive

jeno: i don't think i will  
jeno: i hate you

\-----

_nct dream_

jisung: wait jeno aren't you the one who slipped down the hall and into a locker

jeno: uh yes  
jeno: that was me  
jeno: how do you know about that?

jisung: renjun told us

jeno: oh

renjun: i'm sorry!  
renjun: i shouldn't have told them  
renjun: SNAKES  
renjun: but it was cute don't worry!!

jeno: oh

jaemin: wow jeno is truly a man of few words

jeno: shut up na jaemin i know where you live  
jeno: i have keys to your house  
jeno: bitch

jaemin: bitch

mark: see what jeno meant to say was "thanks!" not oh  
mark: i told you it wasn't a big deal jeno  
mark: i'm sure everybody else who saw it thought it was cute also

jeno: idc what everybody else thinks

jaemin: right and why is that lee jeno

jeno: istg do you ever shut up  
jeno: na jaemin

chenle: so how has everyone's day been? (^ω^)

jisung: pretty good thanks!

donghyuck: absolutely horrible

mark: aw why? :((

jaemin: why do you pretend to care about him but not me

mark: sweetie, it isn't pretending to care if i actually care :)

jisung: he sweetied you  
jisung: how does that make you feel jaemin

jaemin: i just met you today mr. jisung and i already don't like you

jisung: i'm hurt :(

jaemin: are you really? i'm sorry :(

jisung: no i wasn't hurt at all  
jisung: you're weak

chenle: wow jaemin he played you

jaemin: JDJSKHDKS I HATE

jeno: i think we'll get along jisung

jisung: no thanks slip and slide

jeno: turn on your location i just wanna talk

renjun: jisung you wonder why we're your only friends

jisung: it's bc only you guys can handle me  
jisung: i can't be controlled boys

donghyuck: right so basically i get to my first class only to find out that my actual ENEMY is my seat mate and now for the REST OF THE YEAR i have to look at his disgusting face and to make matters worse, this is the teacher that gives so SO much partner work with your seat mate so basically i have to do partner work with this dude ALL YEAR. and then when i get to lunch tHIS GUY HE JUST FOLLOWS ME AND SITS DOWN WITH ME and i just want him to LEAVE ! ME ! ALONE ! i'm way too cool for him why doesn't he get it. as if my day couldn't get any worse, he's in my last period of the day as well. and onCE AGAIN, we're seat mates. AND ONCE AGAIN, there's partner work. WHICH MEANS THAT ONCE AGAIN, i'll have to be working with him ALL. DARN. YEAR.  
donghyuck: and basically i'm mad like what did i do to deserve this

mark: wow that sucks  
mark: i'm sorry

jeno: man

jaemin: can't relate :P

jeno: bUT YOU CAN PRETEND TO CARE

jaemin: can i?

jisung: i should feel bad but i don't lmao sry hyuckie <3

donghyuck: it's ok jisung i have tons of tea on u anyway :)

chenle: oooo

renjun: hey wait  
renjun: DONGHYUCK  
renjun: YOURE LITERALLY TALKING ABOUT ME  
renjun: DONGHYUCK IM YOUR BEST FRIEND  
renjun: WTF

jeno: omf

jaemin: lord

donghyuck: yea i know renjun  
donghyuck: i know i was talking about you

jeno: YOU ACTUALLY HAD ME FEELING BAD FOR YOU FOR A SECOND

renjun: donghyuck i can't stand you sometimes

donghyuck: yea well clearly i can't stand u ALL the time  
donghyuck: enemy

renjun: WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY DONGHYUCK YOU INVITED ME TO SIT DOWN WITH YOU AT LUNCH  
renjun: THERE ARENT ASSIGNED SEATS YOU DRAGGED ME TO SIT WITH YOU  
renjun: WTF

jisung: wow

jaemin: IM DJFJDKJF CACKLING

jeno: i can hear him from all the way on the other side of town

jaemin: DJDJDKSKSK

donghyuck: E N E M Y

renjun: fine  
renjun: okay  
renjun: best friend status revoked

donghyuck: wait no  
donghyuck: renjun pls

renjun: jisung is my best friend now

jisung: FINALLY

jeno: wow jaemin i can't wait to do this with you <3

jaemin: awww i hope you choke <3

chenle: mork has been awfully quiet hasn't he........

mark: i guess you could just say i'm shook  
mark: I FELT BAD FOR YOU DONGHYUCK

donghyuck: YEA WELL FEEL BAD FOR ME AGAIN PLS BC MY BEST FRIEND STATUS WAS JUST REVOKED FOR LITERAL SATAN PARK JISUNG

mark: see that's interesting bc my best friend spot is open

chenle: uh no tf it's not

jaemin: welp

jeno: so basically i'm about to drop jaemin on the curb which'll make my best friend spot open as well  
jeno: any takers?

jaemin: excuse me  
jaemin: where did i say i agreed to this

jeno: it was heavily implied

jaemin: WHERE

chenle: solid idea right here  
chenle: how about  
chenle: we all be best friends!!!

mark: that's solid

chenle: except for mark bc he dropped me for this donghyuck dude

renjun: all of us being best friends would be cute i think

jisung: renjun we just met them today

renjun: not necessarily  
renjun: but like !  
renjun: all best friends start off as strangers !!  
renjun: so it'll be okay

jaemin: that's positive thinking

jeno: i love my best friends!!!

jaemin: love you too!

jeno: not yoy

jaemin: you*

jeno: :)

mark: ignoring the fact that chenle said i wasn't included  
mark: it would be nice to be best friends  
mark: since school just started !  
mark: so all in favor of becoming best friends say i

renjun: i

chenle: i

jaemin: i

jisung: i

jeno: i!

donghyuck: pi  
donghyuck: wow i'm sorry i thought that would be funny but it wasn't funny at all and now i just feel stupid  
donghyuck: let's pretend that didn't happen  
donghyuck: i

jisung: "screenshot taken"  
jisung: "added to 'donghyuck's embarrassing moments that can be used as blackmail in the future'"

_mark named the chat "the bestest friends"._

mark: yay for best friends!

donghyuck: is it too late to remove jisung

renjun: yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (lmao pls stick around)


	2. na, i'm a genius, jaemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin: jeno you better hurry we're like three blocks away  
> jaemin: nvm renjun turned prematurely
> 
> jeno: wow i love a man who can get lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok lowkey i have tons of this fic already written so expect pretty frequent updates. also idk why the chapters are so long??? so pls tell me if you want shorter chapters bc like,,,idk if they're too long
> 
> and thanks for more than 12 kudos!!! i honestly thought i would get like 4 after a week but 57?? after three days?? never expected that

_kid friendly;sin free_

jaemin: mark you can drive right

mark: yes ???  
mark: i literally drove you to the movies last weekend ??

jaemin: that's what i thought  
jaemin: so  
jaemin: i have a favor to ask you

mark: if it involves me picking you up and driving you to jeno's house so you can have a study date the answer is no

jaemin: gdi

jeno: welp  
jeno: there goes that plan

chenle: wow you guys are predictable

jaemin: maybe renjun will drive me to jeno's house

jeno: hoLD UP  
jeno: NO  
jeno: NO NO NO  
jeno: IM NOT ALLOWING THIS

jaemin: okay but why not

jeno: do you really think i would let you get in the car with my crush without me  
jeno: seriously

mark: i can see where you're coming from jeno

jaemin: jeno do you want to study with me, a genius, or not

jeno: is he even gonna say yes

chenle: guess you'll just have to find out

\-----

_the bestest friends_

jaemin: renjun can you drive

jeno: oh my god jaemin

renjun: uh yes?

jaemin: brilliant  
jaemin: so since we're best friends and everything, can you drive me to jeno's house  
jaemin: we're trying to have a study date

jisung: why can't you drive?  
jisung: aren't you of driving age?

jaemin: medical reasons  
jaemin: it's complicated

jisung: oh  
jisung: i'm sorry for asking!!

jaemin: no sweat  
jaemin: i already asked mark, renjun and he said no bc he hates me  
jaemin: jeno can't drive bc he's an idiot and failed his driving test  
jaemin: and chenle is a baby  
jaemin: pls renjun i'll buy you lunch or something

chenle: i'm not a baby

jeno: and i'm not an idiot

mark: both of those statements are false

renjun: sure jaemin  
renjun: why not

jaemin: WOW YOU ACTUALLY AGREED!!  
jaemin: TYSM I'LL PM YOU MY ADDRESS

jeno: omg  
jeno: i can't believe this

chenle: wtf mark i'm not a baby

mark: sure

donghyuck: whoa bro why don't i ever have study dates with anyone

jisung: bc you literally suck

donghyuck: watch it

chenle: maybe jeno and jaemin will invite you to one of theirs

mark: but then donghyuck would probably third wheel  
mark: and that's no fun

donghyuck: ur right that is no fun  
donghyuck: sigh, forever alone

mark: oh come on  
mark: i'm sure there are tons of people wanting to study date with you  
mark: you're charismatic and charming and nice

chenle: watch it mark your gay is showing

jisung: OOF

mark: i wouldn't talk if i were you zhong chenle

chenle: noted

mark: also i'm not gay

jaemin: aha  
jaemin: hah

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

donghyuck: NAKEK WJFJJD  
donghyuck: MAEK IWJDJ

jisung: calm down  
jisung: breathe

donghyuck: ICJDJSJDJD  
donghyuck: I CANT JUST CALM DOWN JISUNG  
donghyuck: MARK IS LITERALLY NOT GAY  
donghyuck: WHICH MEANS I HAVW ABSOLUTELY NO CHANCE WITH HIM  
donghyuck: WHICH MEANS THAT I AM FOINF TO DIE FOREVER ALONE  
donghyuck: JISHNF I HAD OUR MARRIAFE PLANNED WE WERE GONNA FLY TO CANADA BC HE'S FEOM CANADA AND GET MARRIED THERE  
donghyuck: AND WE'D ADOPT TWO KIDS A BOY AND A GIRL  
donghyuck: AND THEN WE WOULD GO ON TONS OF FAMILT VACATIONS AND OUR CHRISTMAS CARDS WERE GONNA BE THE BOMB DOT COM  
donghyuck: AND JOW THATLL NEVER HAPPEN  
donghyuck: BECAUSE HE'S STRAIFJR

\-----

_the bestest friends_

mark: i'm bisexual

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

donghyuck: nvm

jisung: see if you had just calmed down and waited, you could've been breathing normally when he said that  
jisung: but you didn't  
jisung: you didn't calm down

donghyuck: ok  
donghyuck: shut up  
donghyuck: i get it  
donghyuck: u were right

\-----

_the bestest friends_

jaemin: gay is an umbrella term

mark: i am aware  
mark: but idk i'd just rather say i'm bi

jaemin: you do you kid

mark: anyway donghyuck let's have a study date sometime

donghyuck: ok! :D  
donghyuck: sounds good

mark: :)

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

mark: help  
mark: me

chenle: wow mark is progressing his relationship with lee donghyuck after ten years of pining  
chenle: applause applause

mark: shut up it hasn't been ten years  
mark: i didn't think he would say yes ??  
mark: i thought he would just brush it off and laugh ??  
mark: we don't even have classes together ??

jaemin: look bro he's obviously into you

mark: DONT GET MY HOPES UP

jaemin: dude  
jaemin: he's so into you

chenle: i agree with jaemin like once every 5 years  
chenle: and i agree with him rn  
chenle: he's into you

jaemin: and thus starts the five year dry period

jeno: ok  
jeno: now it's time to talk about me  
jeno: and the progression of my relationship  
jeno: oh wait  
jeno: IT ISNT PROGRESSING  
jeno: AND JAEMIN IS IN HIS CAR RN

jaemin: renjun is hot in person  
jaemin: hotter in person than in those incredibly lq pictures you sneak of him in the hallway  
jaemin: bro why aren't you getting some of this yet  
jaemin: if ya know what i mean ;););););)

jeno: HSUT UO JAEMIN  
jeno: SHUR UP

chenle: o idea  
chenle: how about  
chenle: jeno dresses up nicely and then when jaemin arrives in renjun's car, he poses sexily against his doorframe

jeno: CHENLE YOU JUSY MIGHT BE ON TO SOMETHING  
jeno: HOW FAR ARE YOU JAEMIN

jaemin: are you actually  
jaemin: of course you are  
jaemin: we're a couple minutes away so ya better hurry

jeno: GOT IT  
jeno: I'LL PUT ON THOSE RIPPED SKINNY JEANS I OWN THAT I BOUGHT WITH CHENLE

chenle: yo those are perfect  
chenle: very homosexual

jeno: that's what i'm going for  
jeno: AND FLANNEL THATS ALSO GAY  
jeno: YES  
jeno: AND A HAT  
jeno: WHAT HAT SCREAMS "I WANNA MARRY YOU AND HAVE YOUR CHILDREN HUANG RENJUN"

mark: a top hat

jeno: no longer accepting suggestions from mark

jaemin: a sombrero

jeno: was never accepting suggestions from jaemin

mark: A STRAW HAT

jeno: do i look like monkey d. luffy to you  
jeno: and i said that i was no longer accepting your suggestions

mark: damn ok

chenle: WOW I GET THAT REFERENCE  
chenle: and  
chenle: wear a beanie!

jeno: GENIUS  
jeno: THATS PERFECT  
jeno: CHENLE I LOVE YOU

chenle: i know

jaemin: jeno you better hurry we're like three blocks away  
jaemin: nvm renjun turned prematurely

jeno: wow i love a man who can get lost

chenle: HURRY UP

jeno: RIGHT

\-----

_private chat between **therealmarklee** and **nananajaemin**._

jaemin: yo mark  
jaemin: renjun  
jaemin: totally has a thing for jeno  
jaemin: like a big thing

mark: yes  
mark: i know

jaemin: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW

mark: donghyuck told me  
mark: and we decided we weren't gonna tell jeno or renjun that it was mutual  
mark: to let them figure it out on their own

jaemin: wow you're a devil  
jaemin: i like that  
jaemin: but why didn't you tell me

mark: bc you're a snake jaemin  
mark: and you would so tell jeno

jaemin: you seem to forget that as his best friend of fifteen years i've grown to love watching him suffer  
jaemin: it's a beautiful thing  
jaemin: i wouldn't have told

mark: i suppose you're right  
mark: anyway how'd you find out?

jaemin: well first i was lowkey suspicious that he agreed to drive me so quickly???  
jaemin: like i'm p much a stranger to him so why would he be so willing  
jaemin: i was like maybe he likes me or something but then i realized that wasn't possible bc i have never met him or seen him in my life, other than from jeno's snapchats to me

mark: oo makes sense

jaemin: and when i got in the car he was dressed really nicely  
jaemin: and like, i've seen that boy dress it isn't usually this nice (jeno's snapchats again)  
jaemin: so i was like, okay maybe he went to church or something and was dressed nicely  
jaemin: BUT THEN  
jaemin: he started asking me questions about jeno  
jaemin: and he sounded nervous asf  
jaemin: bro i knew  
jaemin: he totally has a thing for him

mark: aww that's cute

jaemin: but i think rn he thinks we're dating  
jaemin: and i can't help but grow nauseous at the idea

mark: well  
mark: maybe it's the study date

jaemin: best friends can study date!

mark: i'm not saying they can't  
mark: but don't worry too much  
mark: just make sure he gets a look at jeno in his nice homosexual attire  
mark: gosh

jaemin: sure thing ;)  
jaemin: and i'm not gonna just bring up the fact that he might think we're dating  
jaemin: that's awkward  
jaemin: but if i get a chance i'll tell him i'm ace  
jaemin: and that i would never date jeno even in my worst nightmares

mark: he might sucker punch you  
mark: so yeah :) do it

jaemin: ouch  
jaemin: gtg we've finally arrived at jeno's house oml

mark: bye jaemin

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

renjun: do you think maybe jeno and jaemin are dating?

donghyuck: oh goodness no

jisung: not at all ?

renjun: but like  
renjun: they're having a study date together ??  
renjun: a study........DATE  
renjun: they're probably dating

jisung: when we first started that gc, like yesterday, jaemin said he was jeno's best friend  
jisung: they aren't dating renjun

renjun: ok but wouldn't you want your bf to also be your bff

donghyuck: they probably would've told us if they were dating  
donghyuck: they seem like the type  
donghyuck: like if mark feels comfortable enough telling us he's bi

renjun: honestly i think he made that statement bc he's trying to get into your pants  
renjun: but  
renjun: like they're just so close

jisung: they're best friends renjun  
jisung: you and donghyuck are really really close too  
jisung: nobody thinks you guys are dating

renjun: ughhhhhhhhh  
renjun: i'm so confused  
renjun: do you think jaemin has a crush on jeno or something?

donghyuck: def not

jisung: no way

renjun: you guys are just saying that bc you're my friends!!

donghyuck: renjun u know i'm nothing but honest with u  
donghyuck: ily and i would never lie to u bc lying hurts  
donghyuck: i don't believe for a second that jaemin and jeno r dating  
donghyuck: but if ur so worried y don't u ask?

jisung: ^^

renjun: nope can't do that  
renjun: noooooooo not gonna happen

donghyuck: ugh ur hopeless  
donghyuck: don't worry about it  
donghyuck: was jeno at the door when u dropped jaemin off??

renjun: yes!  
renjun: he was dressed in these skinny jeans that perfectly accentuated his thighs like  
renjun: omg  
renjun: looked like an angel  
renjun: and his beanie???  
renjun: so hot

jisung: ew gross  
jisung: you're disgusting

donghyuck: ok not trying to put thoughts in ur head or anything but would jeno dress like that and stand outside for jaemin if they were best friends and dating ??  
donghyuck: i get the feeling that they've known each other for years and they're far past the trying to impress each other phase  
donghyuck: it's a school night, and they seem v comfortable with each other  
donghyuck: jeno would probs be wearing pajamas or something equally as not attractive

renjun: he's probably very attractive in pajamas  
renjun: but i see your point  
renjun: but i'm not gonna say you're right bc i'll feel terrible if you aren't

donghyuck: dude i will too tf  
donghyuck: i don't wanna get ur hopes up but  
donghyuck: i definitely don't think u have to worry about jaemin and jeno dating

jisung: donghyuck is right  
jisung: he wouldn't dress nice for jaemin at this point in their relationship  
jisung: unless he dresses like that normally

renjun: he doesn't

jisung: right  
jisung: don't worry too hard  
jisung: you'll get wrinkles

renjun: thx guys  
renjun: what would i do without you

donghyuck: probably freak out  
donghyuck: all the time  
donghyuck: more than normal

jisung: ugh terrible  
jisung: can't imagine

\-----

_the bestest friends_

jaemin: sos  
jaemin: it turns out na, i'm a genius, jaemin is actually not a genius at all  
jaemin: but an idiot

chenle: not surprised

jisung: what happened

jeno: THIS IDIOT  
jeno: HE INVITES HIMSELF OVER TO MY HOUSE TO STUDY KNOWING DAMN WELL I CANT DRIVE HIM HOME  
jeno: NEITHER CAN MY PARENTS  
jeno: oh this is the best part  
jeno: AND NEITHER CAN HIS  
jeno: SO NOW  
jeno: this idiot  
jeno: HE CANT GET HOME

chenle: well that's just  
chenle: of course

jisung: HA  
jisung: HAHAHA

jaemin: literally shut up @ both of you  
jaemin: i'm older and wiser

mark: you're an actual idiot jaemin

jeno: jaemin you can sleepover

renjun: ITS A SCHOOL NIGHT ????

donghyuck: renjun we've had sleepovers on school nights shut up

jaemin: no jeno, i can't sleep over  
jaemin: i don't have mr. dreamie with me :(

jeno: my bad

jisung: who's mr. dreamie?

chenle: well

jaemin: chenle istg do not tell him who mr. dreamie is  
jaemin: i will literally fight you  
jaemin: fist to face

chenle: yeah  
chenle: i want to keep my face intact i think  
chenle: sorry jisung maybe someone else will tell you

jeno: mr. dreamie is jaemin's stuffed bunny that i made for him when we were like four  
jeno: he still sleeps with it it's mad cute  
jeno: but like jAEMKDKSNDKWJDJSJSJDJSJSJSJ

mark: hmmm

donghyuck: now i'm not the smartest, but i think jaemin is trying to murder jeno

renjun: you might be right

jisung: that's cute

chenle: it is  
chenle: anyways hope you survive jeno

jaemin: see the benefits of being friends for fifteen years is that i know where all of jeno's hiding spots are <3

jeno: i'm all tickled out  
jeno: i won't be able to feel ever again

jaemin: good

renjun: i'm glad you're okay jeno

jeno: aw thank you :)  
jeno: jaemin just cuddle with me tonight  
jeno: i'm softer than mr. dreamie anyway  
jeno: pls

jaemin: i guess you'll do

jeno: cool  
jeno: now let me out of the closet

mark: HE LOCKED YOU IN THE CLOSET ??

donghyuck: wow that's true friendship

jisung: he tickled you and then locked you in a closet  
jisung: i need to step up my game

renjun: please don't

jisung: >:)

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

renjun: okay they're literally cuddling how do you explain that  
renjun: how could they not be dating  
renjun: THEY. ARE. CUDDLING.

donghyuck: renjun u and i cuddle all the time

jisung: renjun, he loves you dude

renjun: no he obviously doesn't  
renjun: maybe i should just get over him  
renjun: like he and jaemin obviously have something going on

jisung: renjun i swear  
jisung: you are literally the only one who sees it like that  
jisung: they're just best friends  
jisung: for all we know he could think you and donghyuck are dating

donghyuck: he better not  
donghyuck: holy shit

renjun: ughhhdhdhsjhddjhdjshsjd

\-----

_private chat between **therealmarklee** and **dingdonghyuck**._

donghyuck: um help renjun is convinced jaemin and jeno are dating

mark: oh gosh  
mark: jaemin was worried about this  
mark: btw jaemin knows about renjun's crush

donghyuck: figures  
donghyuck: but how do i rid renjun of worry while also making sure he doesn't find out jeno likes him

mark: mark is done thinking for today  
mark: try again tomorrow

donghyuck: r u srs

mark: messafe not received

donghyuck: u spelled message wrong genius

mark: message* not received

donghyuck: i h8 u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reference is for one piece!! in case you didn't get it. and you can thank my friend for that one lmao
> 
> and i'm sorry for the messy formatting ?? sry if it's confusing i'm a whole mess.
> 
> also we young??? yes. i've had the album on repeat since it came out. it's amazing.


	3. CHOKE little spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno: CAN YOU HEAR ME SHAKING  
> jeno: CAN YOU FEEL ME SCREAMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft jeno rise

_the bestest friends_

donghyuck: so i have a genuine question

mark: ask away

donghyuck: when jaemin and jeno cuddle, who is big spoon and who is little spoon

jaemin:

  
jeno: i am not obligated to answer

chenle: it's jeno

mark: ^^ but he's embarrassed about it for some reason idk why  
mark: it's cool being the little spoon is cool

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

renjun: WHY DID YOU ASK THEM THAT DKDHKDJDJD

donghyuck: for science  
donghyuck: ur welcome btw

renjun: .......thanks

\-----

_the bestest friends_

renjun: aww jeno that's cute  
renjun: it's okay

jeno: i  
jeno: renjun  
jeno: thanks  
jeno: it isn't cute tho fkjdkdjd

donghyuck: no bro like little spoons r always cute  
donghyuck: like i little spoon when i cuddle with renjun  
donghyuck: we r superior  
donghyuck: in ! charge !

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

jeno: RENJUN  
jeno: BIG  
jeno: SPOON

chenle: yeah jeno i can read

jeno: SHUT UP  
jeno: IM SO  
jeno: DUDE THIS IS  
jeno: CAN YOU HEAR ME SHAKING  
jeno: CAN YOU FEEL ME SCREAMING

chenle: i don't think that's quite what you meant to say

mark: jeno omg

jaemin: jeno is a softie confirmed

jeno: bitch this was confirmed in like 1999

mark: you were born in 2000

jeno: in the womb  
jeno: my mom, probably: a softie, confirmed  
jeno: baby jeno, escaping the womb: softie, confirmed

jaemin: seventh grade jeno, going through an emo phase: me? a softie? no not at all. i only know black eyeliner and pass out at the parade or whatever tf they're called

jeno: PANIC! AT THE DISCO  
jeno: YOU UNCULTURED SWINE  
jeno: and we agreed to never talk about that era of my life ever again  
jeno: it's embarrassing

jaemin: no buddy, it's hilarious  
jaemin: tea.

mark: i can't with you jeno

chenle: i really just can't wait to expose jeno

jeno: choke  
jeno: both of you

\-----

_the bestest friends_

jaemin: uh literally no  
jaemin: if big spoon wants to commit murder and CHOKE little spoon then little spoon can't do anything

renjun: hm i never thought of it like that

chenle: as we can see jaemin has

jisung: have you attempted this jaemin

jeno: yes.  
jeno: he has.

chenle: sadly jeno is still around to tell the tale

mark: jeno? using periods? whoa  
mark: this is serious™

jeno: I JUST WANTED TO SLEEP  
jeno: BUT THE NEXT THING I KNOW JAEMIN IS WRAPPED AROUND ME LIKE A KOALA AND HE'S LAUGHING MANIACALLY

jaemin: i'm proud of this moment

renjun: omg

jeno: AND THEN  
jeno: SUDDENLY  
jeno: I CANT BREATHE

mark: jaemin that's dangerous

jaemin: it was like two seconds bro  
jaemin: i would never kill my best friend  
jaemin: i love him way too much for that

jeno: yeah i'm exaggerating i actually could breathe just fine but his hands were still around my neck

jaemin: you were wearing a turtleneck too jeno smh

jisung: i aspire to be na jaemin

jaemin: thanks kid

donghyuck: there can only be one evil friend jisung  
donghyuck: and that's me

jisung: sure just keep telling yourself that

renjun: don't worry jeno if we were cuddling i wouldn't try to choke you

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

renjun: SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT

jisung: LMAO

renjun: WHY DID I SAY THAT  
renjun: WHY DID I SAY THAT

donghyuck: oh honey

renjun: HE'S GONNA THINK IM WEIRD  
renjun: A CREEP  
renjun: HE'S GONNA HATE ME

jisung: you just said you wouldn't choke him if you were cuddling  
jisung: i think he'd be grateful

donghyuck: relax renjun  
donghyuck: he's our best friend remember?

renjun: NO  
renjun: NO WE JUST STARTED TALKING OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL LIKE TWO DAYS AGO  
renjun: WE HAVENT REACHED CUDDLE STAGE YET  
renjun: I BLEW IT I BLEW IT I BLEW IT I BLEW IT I BLEW IT I BLEW IT I BLEW IT  
renjun: HE'S GONNA HATE ME

jisung: god you're such an obsessive worrier  
jisung: it'll be okay

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

jeno: HOW DO I RESPOND TO THSIDJDKD

jaemin: say something like  
jaemin: "uwu renjun i love you so much <33 and i wanna cuddle with you tonight"

jeno: jaemin you are literally the worst friend ever

mark: just say thanks?

jeno: clearly mark doesn't know how to flirt  
jeno: chenle you helped me with my outfit while these two idiots said some stupid shit  
jeno: pls help again

chenle: be smooth  
chenle: flirty  
chenle: "we should cuddle sometime then"  
chenle: with a winky face if you want  
chenle: that's suggestive

jeno: chenle have i ever told you i love you

jaemin: you're taking flirting advice from a 12 year old but not from me, your best friend

jeno: YOU TOLD ME TO SAY UWU

chenle: IM NOT TWELVE

mark: i'm honestly just offended that jeno said i don't know how to flirt  
mark: i know how to flirt

jaemin: mark, honey, you don't say "thanks?" to a choking free cuddle proposition

jeno: what if i want him to choke me tho  
jeno: wAIT SHIT I DIDNT MEAN TOCSWND RHAT O HNSO

jaemin: jeNO  
jaemin: well that's getting screenshotted

jeno: NO  
jeno: NO IT WAS AN ACDIDENT

chenle: if only renjun knew  
chenle: this is who you really are

jeno: IM CRYING  
jeno: ICXSNR BELIEVE

mark: hurry up and respond before someone changes the topic

jeno: SJSJKSJSKSKSJSJSJS

\-----

_the bestest friends_

jeno: we should cuddle sometime then :)

\-----

_kid friendly; sin free_

jeno: i couldn't see through my tears and i added a smiley face instead of a winky face i'm gonna commit  
jeno: now it just looks creepy and platonic

chenle: well you can't win them all lee

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

renjun: DID HE JUST

donghyuck: he did

jisung: what did i say  
jisung: istg i'm the only sane one in this gc

\-----

_the bestest friends_

renjun: gladly ;)

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

renjun: i missed the regular colon and pressed the semi colon so now it's a winky face when i meant for it to be a smiley face  
renjun: it looks creepy and like i'm trying to hit on him

jisung: you're hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact about me: i've never been through an emo phase and i didn't actually know what mcr stood for until like last year so


	4. soundcloud rapping is a business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung: you can't use the same meme twice donghyuck  
> jisung: but of course, you wouldn't know that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!! this fic really got to 100+ kudos. like!! um!! wow!! and i'm really really sorry if i haven't responded to your comment. i'm trying but i'm kinda overwhelmed. bc, believe it or not, i'm actually terrible at talking and replying to ppl (shocking, ik). but just know that i've read all of them and probs cried about them bc i'm soft and also v v grateful ily

_the bestest friends_

chenle: i'm so sad :((

jaemin: WHAT

jeno: WHY

donghyuck: CHENLE

renjun: WHATS WRONG

mark: SON

jisung:

 

  
chenle: my friend sicheng is going to china for a couple months and i won't be able to see him :((

renjun: i'm sorry chenle :((  
renjun: i know how you feel

mark: no my poor son  
mark: i'm sorry

jaemin: isn't sicheng the one with the cats

chenle: ....yeah

jeno: why do i get the feeling you're more sad about the cats

chenle: bc you know me really well  
chenle: i don't care about sicheng lmao who do you think i am  
chenle: but his cats?  
chenle: i'd die for them

donghyuck: R HIS CATS GOING TO CHINA WITH HIM

chenle: no  
chenle: they're staying with his boyfriend yuta

jisung: so visit yuta ?

chenle: no  
chenle: i can't stand that dude

jeno: yuta is pretty annoying

jaemin: r00d  
jaemin: i love yuta

mark: that's bc you guys are both annoying

jaemin: i'm not gonna try to deny that

jisung: i can't believe i used my protect meme on you chenle  
jisung: now i can't use it again

donghyuck: says who

jisung: you can't use the same meme twice donghyuck  
jisung: but of course, you wouldn't know that

donghyuck: 

donghyuck: i'll use the same meme as many times as i want to thank u very much

mark: on a more pressing and stressful note  
mark: i'm stressed out  
mark: i'm graduating this year and i have no idea what college i want to go to or what i wanna major in at all

jeno: that's right you're graduating this year

jaemin: don't go too far!!  
jaemin: i need you to drive me around still

jeno: you're acting like i won't eventually pass my drivers test

jaemin: babe that wasn't acting

jeno: 

  
chenle: major in music or something  
chenle: you like music  
chenle: and you're really talented

donghyuck: how about u become a soundcloud rapper

jisung: donghyuck what

renjun: nobody likes soundcloud rappers tho???

donghyuck: i'll support u mark  
donghyuck: ur name could be therealmarklee

mark: that's my username

donghyuck: ur rite  
donghyuck: MARKYMARK

jisung: donghyuck shut up

mark: i can't say i haven't considered it

jaemin: fr??

mark: yeah

donghyuck: see i'm not crazy  
donghyuck: soundcloud rapping is a business  
donghyuck: then u don't have to go far away for college

jeno: mark is fake deep  
jeno: he could probs succeed as a soundcloud rapper

mark: i'm not fake deep

chenle: you're fake deep mark

jaemin: YEAH  
jaemin: y'all should see him in the middle of the night  
jaemin: it's hilarious  
jaemin: wait i got videos

mark: don't you dare send them na jaemin

jeno: OMG GUYS WE SHOULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER

donghyuck: FUCK YEA  
donghyuck: I SECOND THAT

jeno: theN YOU GUYS CAN SEE FIRST HAND HOW FAKE DEEP MARK REALLY IS AT 3AM

mark: at first i was into this sleepover idea but now i think that it's only gonna be used to expose me

jaemin: well  
jaemin: i think a sleepover is a gr9 idea

jisung: okay but i still have literally not seen jaemin ever  
jisung: like how do i know he isn't a serial killer

jeno: sweetie i've known him for 15 years and i don't even know

renjun: jisung he was in my car  
renjun: he exists  
renjun: and he doesn't kill cereal

chenle: was that supposed to be funny

donghyuck: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA RENJUN THAT WAS HILARIOUS  
donghyuck: (laugh you idiots)

jaemin: THAT WAS A KNEE SLAPPER THAT WAS

mark: IM CACKLING I CANT BREATHE

jisung: RENJUN YOU SHOULD BE A COMEDIAN

renjun: ok shut up  
renjun: i get it  
renjun: i'm not funny

jeno: i laughed tbh

renjun: thanks JENO

jaemin: real talk jisung, i'm not a serial killer i'm a high schooler  
jaemin: i'm failing math and english rn  
jaemin: i can't drive bc of a medication i have to take  
jaemin: and i'm incredibly allergic to peaches  
jaemin: i've never had detention before in my life  
jaemin: but i can recommend a bomb ass therapist  
jaemin: jeno has been my friend for fifteen years and i love him with my entire being  
jaemin: i'm very lucky to have had him by my side for so long and i couldn't ask for anything else

mark: wow

chenle: jaemin

donghyuck: that's so

renjun: omg

jisung: you're a good person jaemin :)

jeno: JAEMIN  
jeno: JAEMIN  
jeno: JAEMIN IM CRYINF  
jeno: JAEMIN YOU JUST MADE ME CRY  
jeno: JOW COUKD TOU  
jeno: I DONT DESEEVE YOUR FRIENDSHUP  
jeno: SHUT UP  
jeno: JUST SHUT UP

mark: jaemin what about me what do you have to say about me

jaemin: mark lee? never heard that name in my life

mark: yeah  
mark: should've expected that

jisung: ok i'm convinced jaemin exists  
jisung: so i think a sleepover is a good idea

chenle: yes!

renjun: okay then where ?

jeno: MY HOUSE ! MY HOUSE !

jaemin: i agree

chenle: same

mark: me too

jaemin: jeno has such a nice house

jeno: aw shucks

renjun: okay so jeno's house when?

jeno: THIS FRIDAY

mark: that's tomorrow

jeno: YEAH

chenle: my schedule is clear

jisung: ^^

jaemin: yas b you know i'll be there

donghyuck: OO IM SO READY TO GET MY SLEEPOVER ON

renjun: okay :)  
renjun: do you want me to bring anything??  
renjun: like snacks or something??

jeno: just bring sleeping bags and pillows pls  
jeno: we'll probably have to sleep in the basement bc there are too many of us to fit in my room  
jeno: but it's okay  
jeno: i have food so don't worry!

donghyuck: IM EXCITED

jaemin: cool guys this'll be the first time we hang out all together !!

chenle: jeno's house about to be lit

mark: yay! glad it's working out for people

renjun: !!!

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

jeno: am i dreaming  
jeno: did i really just invite huang renjun to my house for a sleepover

mark: well technically you invited all of us

chenle: jeno only has eyes for renjun

jaemin: tru  
jaemin: i'm jealous

jeno: GUYS IM FREAKING OUT  
jeno: WHAT IF HE HATES MY HOUSE

jaemin: jeno, dude, it's literally impossible for someone to hate your house

chenle: ^^ he speaks the truth

mark: he's gonna love your house

jeno: I HAVE TO CLEAN  
jeno: I HAVE TO HIDE STUFF THAT NEEDS TO BE HIDDEN

mark: what do you mean you have to hide stuff that needs to be hidden  
mark: WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT NEEDS TO BE HIDDEN

chenle: omfg

jeno: not important  
jeno: alSO  
jeno: I DONT HAVE ANY FOOD  
jeno: MARK WILL YOU PLS PICK UP SOME SNACKS BEFORE YOU COME TOMORROW  
jeno: PLS IM BEGGING YOU  
jeno: I'LL PAY YOU BACK I PROMISE I JUST

jaemin: jeno you're a damn mess

chenle: this is hilarious

jeno: MARK PLS

mark: sure jeno  
mark: sure

jeno: THANK YOU SO MUCH  
jeno: I OWE YOU

jaemin: yo mark can i get a ride with you

chenle: me too pls ^^

mark: the things i do for you guys

jaemin: <3

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

jisung: can one of you give me a ride tomorrow ??

donghyuck: let's all just carpool

renjun: i'll drive

jisung: bless up

donghyuck: cool

renjun: is this really happening??

jisung: there it is  
jisung: i knew you weren't freaking out enough

donghyuck: yes renjun  
donghyuck: it is happening  
donghyuck: r u ok

renjun: not at all  
renjun: i can't believe this  
renjun: a sleepover? with jeno?  
renjun: whoa

jisung: okay i'm gonna let you sleep on this  
jisung: text me if you need anything ?

renjun: yes yes  
renjun: good night guys

donghyuck: night!

\-----

_private chat between **therealmarklee** and **dingdonghyuck**._

donghyuck: hey, i didn't get to say this before we started talking about sleepovers, but pls don't worry too much about college rn  
donghyuck: i know it's stressful and u have to make a decision soon but school just started a couple days ago and u have time  
donghyuck: and there's absolutely nothing wrong with taking a break from school if that's what u want to do as well  
donghyuck: it's ur life, make ur own decisions  
donghyuck: goodnight mark :)

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

mark: i think i might be in love  
mark: the real thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 1 year with nct dream!! and i miss jaemin a lot :(
> 
> also tag urself i'm yuta :-)
> 
> and one more thing bc i like to hear myself talk: i wanna use more images in this fic and stuff bc i've got a nice collection if i do say so myself. but i'm also way too lazy to add them so like we'll see i guess lol


	5. fake news indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin: he's gonna find out eventually
> 
> jeno: NOT TODAY  
> jeno: MY DIGNITY IS AT STEAK
> 
> chenle: "steak"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh you guys have no idea just how grateful i am for all these kudos and comments. it's making me emotional djkdjdjdjd so tysm ily!!
> 
> also i have no idea where this fic is going in the slightest so like i hope you're not expecting a nice intricate and well thought out plot bc,,,that's not how i roll

_the bestest friends_

jisung: yo let's play truth or dare

renjun: we're literally having a sleepover tonight  
renjun: why can't we play it there

jisung: bc i'd much rather play never have i ever  
jisung: and i'm bored rn  
jisung: and in the mood

donghyuck: IN THE MOOD  
donghyuck: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

jisung: definitely not what you think

jaemin: donghyuck ur nasty

donghyuck: ;);););)

jeno: i'm down to play truth or dare

chenle: ^^ me too

mark: i haven't played in so long  
mark: i know way too much about jeno, jaemin, and chenle  
mark: so it stopped being fun with them

jaemin: that's a lie i always made it fun

mark: ok

renjun: fine then let's play

chenle: let me make one rule pls

jisung: go ahead

chenle: everybody gets one pass, and if they pass you can't ask them that question/dare them that dare again  
chenle: and no asking who anybody has a crush on ??  
chenle: let's play it safe

jeno: sounds good to me

donghyuck: yeah i like those rules

mark: good chenle

chenle: yea i'm sure i just saved all your asses

mark: zhONG CHENLE

chenle: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

jisung: okay i'll start  
jisung: jeno truth or dare

jeno: should i be happy i'm going first  
jeno: truth

jisung: your reasoning for "slipping and sliding" down the hall and into your locker on the first day of school?

jaemin: HAHAHAHAHAH

jeno: fjdjdjdjjdd i was running away

donghyuck: from what??

jeno: that's another truth guess you'll just have to wait your turn

donghyuck: omfg

jeno: jaemin truth or dare

jaemin: are you serious jeno

jeno: dead serious

jaemin: there's nothing you don't know about me  
jaemin: so you're going to make me expose something embarrassing about myself

jeno: perhaps

jaemin: NO PERHAPS I KNOW THATS WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO  
jaemin: might as well choose dare

mark: wait time out

chenle: mark omg

jisung: why

donghyuck: markkkkk

renjun: djjdjdkdkd

mark: how do you know if we're actually doing the dare ?

jisung: record it and send it

mark: right okay  
mark: carry on

jeno: jaemin tell us about the time you did the just dance chair dance to [rich girl](https://youtu.be/hr5k1RvOjnw) for your neighborhood block party

jaemin: jeno

jeno: :)

chenle: WAIT WHEN DID YOU DO THIS

mark: ^^ i wasn't aware of this either

donghyuck: JAEMIN I LOVE THAT DANCE

jaemin: just dance 2014 had just come out and i was obsessed with rich girl by gwen stefani at the time so i wouldn't stop listening to it  
jaemin: and it was on the game  
jaemin: a chair dance? i said cool  
jaemin: i learned it all within a week and i still have it memorized  
jaemin: JENO THE SNAKE told the guests at my block party that i had a performance for them  
jaemin: and when he started playing rich girl i just  
jaemin: did the dance  
jaemin: in front of my neighbors  
jaemin: and they won't let me forget about it

renjun: aw omg that's so cute

donghyuck: JAEMIN TONIGHT LETS DO THE DANCE TOGETHER

chenle: omg pls don't

jeno: do. it.  
jeno: i didn't get a recording when he did it the first time i need one now

jaemin: OKAY DONGHYUCK LETS DO IT

jisung: oh my goodness

jaemin: i'll continue the game now, renjun truth or dare

renjun: i'm a wimp  
renjun: truth

jeno: i chose truth to does that make me a wimp

renjun: of course not jeno!  
renjun: the opposite of a wimp

jeno: thx renjun :)

jaemin: do you have a crush on anybody?  
jaemin: and before you get all on me like "we're not allowed to ask about crushes!!1!1!1!1" the rule was we weren't allowed to ask WHO we have crushes on so :)

renjun: um

jisung: wow jaemin is a clever clever man

jaemin: what can i say

chenle: jaemin's smile may be angelic but he's really the devil

donghyuck: answer the question renjun

renjun: yes......i do have a crush on someone

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

jeno: how much you wanna bet it's not on me

chenle: jeno stfu there's like a 98% chance it's on you

jeno: i've always been pretty unlucky

\-----

_the bestest friends_

jisung: congrats  
jisung: you just answered a truth

renjun: shut up kid  
renjun: mark truth or dare

mark: DARE ME BRO

renjun: go outside and dance in your front lawn

jeno: MARK LIVES ON A BUSY STREET TOO YES

mark: it's raining?

renjun: did i stutter?

donghyuck: renjun's inner demon is coming out

mark: ugh fine

jeno: yayyy :)

jaemin: so if mark gets struck by lightning it's renjun's fault

jisung: it's not storming but okay

mark: here  
mark: **[[video file](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ) ]**  
mark: i think my neighbor thinks i'm crazy

chenle: THAT VIDEO IS SO FUNNY

donghyuck: DID YOU TRY TO DO A HANDSTAND ??

jisung: OH MY GOD

mark: no i fell and tried to catch myself

jaemin: mark you were basically breakdancing

jeno: I LOVE IT

renjun: lmao

mark: okay uhhhhh donghyuck truth or dare

donghyuck: since i'm lazy, truth

mark: what's your biggest fear?

chenle: that's kinda deep mark

jeno: well it has the potential to be deep

donghyuck: i'm basically fearless

jisung: that's a damn lie

renjun: donghyuck are you joking

donghyuck: ok so i may be scared of a lot of things

jaemin: wow exposed

donghyuck: my biggest fear though would probably be thunderstorms  
donghyuck: i just cant deal with them very well  
donghyuck: i've always been scared so  
donghyuck: guess some things just never go away

mark: aw donghyuck don't worry :( next time there's a thunderstorm i'll protect you!

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

donghyuck: GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS  
donghyuck: IM  
donghyuck: IM

renjun: mark is so cute

donghyuck: BACK OFF

renjun: oh my god donghyuck i have a crush on jeno you know this already

jisung: he offered to protect you during a thunderstorm that's so cute

donghyuck: i like him so much

renjun: trust me donghyuck, we know

\-----

_the bestest friends_

donghyuck: mark you're so nice  
donghyuck: thank you :)

mark: no problem :)

chenle: we all use smiley faces too much  
chenle: it's nasty

jaemin: :):):):):):):):):):)

donghyuck: who hasn't gone yet oof

jeno: jisung and chenle

donghyuck: ok!  
donghyuck: chenle truth or dare

chenle: truth!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯

jisung: aw so cute

donghyuck: do u have a crush on anybody?  
donghyuck: i'm unoriginal sry

jaemin: wow lame :P

chenle: well

jeno: "well" ???????  
jeno: "WELL" ??????

chenle: i wouldn't call it a crush just yet  
chenle: but give it a couple weeks and maybe ??

donghyuck: aW OMG THATS PRECIOUS

jeno: um  
jeno: spill?

chenle: um  
chenle: no?

jaemin: HCBELEMF

\-----

_private chat between **jenope** and **zhonglele**._

jeno: CHENLE  
jeno: CHENLE  
jeno: CHENLE  
jeno: CHENLE  
jeno: LELE

chenle: don't call me that

jeno: it's literally in your username but okay  
jeno: SPILL

chenle: jenoooooooooo

jeno: i will literally make you sleep next to the door

chenle: you wouldn't

jeno: try me lele

chenle: OKAY FINE  
chenle: but you absolutely cannot tell anybody bc  
chenle: i still don't know if i actually like him ??

jeno: so it is a him

chenle: um duh i'm gayer than you

jeno: tru  
jeno: and don't worry i won't tell anybody  
jeno: you don't have to worry about that with me

chenle: okay um  
chenle: i learned that i actually have a lot of classes with jisung even though we're in different grades  
chenle: he's kind of a genius  
chenle: he's really really nice in person  
chenle: and cute and  
chenle: idk? i'm attracted

jeno: omg  
jeno: omg chenle  
jeno: you're so cute  
jeno: this is so cute  
jeno: i ship it

chenle: jeno chill pls  
chenle: just a little like  
chenle: i may just be friend attracted

jeno: it's possible  
jeno: thx for telling me

chenle: well i mean  
chenle: i wasn't about to sleep next to the door

\-----

_the bestest friends_

mark: i cannot believe

chenle: it's no big deal lol  
chenle: jisung truth or dare

jisung: truth

chenle: what is your ideal first date?

renjun: that's such a cute question omg

jisung: i've never really thought of this  
jisung: i guess maybe just going to café and talking  
jisung: like a nice little café somewhere

donghyuck: that's adorable  
donghyuck: you're adorable

jeno: i love that

renjun: awwwww

mark: that's cute

chenle: (*´꒳`*)

jisung: ahahahah  
jisung: don't start calling me cute now pls  
jisung: i'm the evil one remember  
jisung: jaemin truth or dare

jaemin: truth

jisung: i'm also unoriginal so uh, do you like anybody

jaemin: nah  
jaemin: i'm aro

jisung: oh  
jisung: i see

donghyuck: oh that's cool

jaemin: i mean i guess ??  
jaemin: jeno truth or dare

jeno: what  
jeno: is this to get back at me or something

jaemin: perhaps

jeno: i-  
jeno: truth

jaemin: going back to your truth earlier, why were you running away

jeno: i'm gonna have to pass on this one

jaemin: awww

donghyuck: i respect

renjun: ^^^

jeno: sorry  
jeno: i just  
jeno: not now  
jeno: ask me something else if you want

jaemin: ok  
jaemin: sure >:)

mark: oh no

chenle: jeno good luck

donghyuck: omg

jeno: oh gosh

jaemin: jeno, do you or do you not sleep with a nightlight

jeno: jAEmin  
jeno: you know the answer to this question already

jaemin: so does mark  
jaemin: and chenle :)

jeno: ugh  
jeno: yes i sleep with a nightlight  
jeno: in the shape of a cloud with a rainbow on it  
jeno: bc i am scared of the dark  
jeno: very very scared

jisung: omg

donghyuck: awww

renjun: JENO YOU JUST KEEP GETTING CUTER AND CUTER LIKE YOU ARE ACTUALLY SO CUTE I CANT HANDLE IT  
renjun: I WANT TO LIKE SQUEEZE YOUR CHEEKS AND PROTECT YOU AND CUDDLE YOU FOREVER OMG

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

renjun: hi guys i just had the worst nightmare

donghyuck: renjun  
donghyuck: that wasn't a nightmare

renjun: NO  
renjun: NONONO  
renjun: YOURE JUST JOKING RIGHT  
renjun: I DIDNT ACTUALLY SAY THAT DID I

jisung: you did in fact say that

renjun: NO WHY  
renjun: WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSWLF  
renjun: HE'S REALLY GONNA HATE ME AFTER THIS ONE

jisung: well i mean  
jisung: if he didn't know about your crush before, he definitely knows now

donghyuck: you're not helping jisung

renjun: AND WE'RE GOING TO HIS HOUSE LATER  
renjun: i'm gonna die  
renjun: why isn't he responding why isn't he responding why isn't he responding

donghyuck: he's probably in shock ?

renjun: ugh i hate myself  
renjun: i'll never be able to look at him again

\-----

_the bestest friends_

jeno: i'm sorry i dropped my phone  
jeno: RENJUN NOBODY HAS EVER SAID THAT TO ME BEFORE AND  
jeno: I THINK IM GOING TO CRY ????  
jeno: YOU ARE SUCH AN ANGEL I DONT DESERVE YOU  
jeno: PLEASE HUG ME  
jeno: PLEASE

chenle: wth

renjun: OMG JENO OF COURSE I'LL HUG YOU

jisung: you guys are so strange

jaemin: sigh  
jaemin: it's your turn jeno

jeno: mork truth or dare

mark: mark*  
mark: dare

jeno: text the last person you texted (that isn't one of us) and say "hey baby girl what's my name in your phone (¬‿¬)"

donghyuck: JENO OH MY GOSH

jaemin: i approve

jisung: this is some next level shit

mark: i should pass bc the last person i texted will not appreciate this

chenle: pls don't tell me it's your mom

mark: OH GOD NO  
mark: ITS NOT MY MOM  
mark: you know what i'll do it

jeno: YAS

renjun: holy

\-----

_private chat between **therealmarklee** and **tytrack**._

mark: hey baby girl what's my name in your phone (¬‿¬)

taeyong: um  
taeyong: excuse me?  
taeyong: baby girl?  
taeyong: mark lee

mark: baby girl (¬‿¬) what's my name in your phone

taeyong: EXCUSE ME?  
taeyong: well it USED to be "my favorite son" but now i'm changing it to "do not answer 2.0"

mark: omg  
mark: wait taeyong pls it was a dare i would never call you baby girl while sober

taeyong: i'm sorry i don't answer my do not answer contacts

mark: you just answered me......but uh ok  
mark: who's the first do not answer??

taeyong: yuta

mark: makes sense

taeyong: BYE FOREVER DO NOT ANSWER 2.0

\-----

_the bestest friends_

mark: i hope you're happy jeno  
mark: he changed my contact to "do not answer 2.0"  
mark: I USED TO BE HIS FAVORITE SON

jeno: wait who did you text

mark: taeyong

jeno: OH NY GOS MARK

jaemin: MARKA RE YOU SERIOUS FODJDK

chenle: who's the original do not answer

mark: yuta

chenle: makes sense

donghyuck: MARK I KNOW TAEYONG  
donghyuck: YOU ACTUALLY CALLED HIM BABY GIRL ????  
donghyuck: you're a legend

mark: well  
mark: he's gonna kill me next time he sees me  
mark: either that or he'll send all his weird college friends after me

renjun: hey you take risks in life

chenle: at least it wasn't your mom

jisung: that would've been terrible dude

renjun: it really would've

mark: yeah  
mark: i actually gtg now bc i have to stop at the store before i go to jeno's

donghyuck: aw  
donghyuck: why?

jaemin: bc jeno is an idiot and said he had snacks when he didn't actually

jeno: fake news  
jeno: right mark?

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

jeno: ITS FAKE NEWS MARK  
jeno: AND FUCK YOU JAEMIN

jaemin: he's gonna find out eventually

jeno: NOT TODAY  
jeno: MY DIGNITY IS AT STEAK

chenle: "steak"

jeno: yeh that's the word right

jaemin: YES JENO OF COURSE IT IS LMAO

jeno: i'm not stupid  
jeno: ANYWAY PLS MARK IM BEGGING YOU

\-----

_the bestest friends_

mark: fake news indeed  
mark: jaemin just likes to start drama  
mark: it's a chore

donghyuck: smh jaemin

jeno: smh is right

jaemin: ugh

renjun: if mark is leaving should we stop then ?

jisung: i suppose  
jisung: that was fun

chenle: even tho it was kinda short and i only went once  
chenle: time flies

mark: we can play later!!  
mark: see ya~

renjun: yeah we'll play later

jeno: IM SO EXCITED FOR YOU TO GET HERE YOU HAVE NO IDEA  
jeno: WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN

donghyuck: YAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like...if you pressed the video link mark sent...i'm sorry?? i thought it was funny kdkslajskdj.
> 
> and i'm actually The Worst™ truth or dare player on this planet so writing this chapter was like finding hay in a needle stack - very difficult. i mean i still laughed at it so like hopefully some other ppl did too lol.
> 
> i didn't realize how much of a mess this chapter is until i went through and edited it omg. and the only reason taeyong appeared for a couple seconds was bc i wanted to write tytrack at least once, thank you.


	6. #noren squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun: i think i want some cake  
> renjun: should i buy myself a birthday cake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple days ago i decided to take a picture of myself every time i started crying. on the second day, there were five pictures. four of the five pictures were because i missed jaemin. the fifth, because i walked into a wall while listening to jaemin's part of chewing gum. i'm not saying jaemin is the cause of all my tears, but that's exactly what i'm saying.
> 
> also thanks for 200 kudos!! that seriously means so much to me and i never in a million years thought that this would happen. i'm so grateful for all of you. and even though i haven't been responding to comments i've been reading and rereading them over and over again and if i could i would print them all out and hang them on my wall bc they're just.......so nice!! thank you!!

_the bestest friends_

donghyuck: panicking? at my disco? i think tf not sweetie

jaemin: um

jisung: what

renjun: ????

donghyuck: OH MY GOD SORRY THAT WAS FOR A DIFFERENT PERSON WOW HOW EMBARRASSING

mark: omg

chenle: it's ok!

jeno: WISTJFJKFJFKF  
jeno: DONGHYUCK  
jeno: DO YOU LIKE  
jeno: PANIC! AT THE DISCO

jaemin: oh no

renjun: oh no

jisung: oh no

chenle: pls say no donghyuck

mark: pls

donghyuck: UH YES  
donghyuck: I LOVE THEM  
donghyuck: BACK IN MY SEVENTH GRADE EMO PHASE I WAS OBSESSED

jeno: YOU HAD A SEVENTH GRADE EMO PHASE TOO ????  
jeno: DONGHYUCK I

donghyuck: OMG JENO UR MY SOULMATE

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

mark: what did he just call you

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

renjun: what did you just call him

\-----

_the bestest friends_

jeno: AND YOU'RE MINE

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

mark: what

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

renjun: what

jisung: renjun,,,,,,  
jisung: are you  
jisung: jealous ?

renjun: me?  
renjun: jealous?  
renjun: that word does not exist in my dictionary goodbye jisung

jisung: sure

renjun: GOODBYE JISUNG

\-----

_the bestest friends_

donghyuck: JENO DO YOU WANNA CHILL TODAY OR SMTHN AND RELIVE OUR EMO PHASE ????

jeno: UM YES  
jeno: IM SO DOWN  
jeno: MY HOUSE OR YOURS???

donghyuck: MINE IF THATS COOL I CAN PICK YOU UP

jeno: BLESS

chenle: this is like  
chenle: disgusting  
chenle: but also kinda sweet

jaemin: ah yes,  
jaemin: two closeted emos meeting  
jaemin: "it's not a phase mom this is the real me"

jisung: i was afraid that this day would come

\-----

_private chat between **therealmarklee** and **nananajaemin**._

jaemin: ouch  
jaemin: your friend hanging out with your crush?  
jaemin: better watch out before donghyuck and jeno start dating

mark: i'm gonna kick your ass na jaemin

jaemin: jokes m8

mark: you won't think that joke is so funny when i refuse you rides for the next thirty years

jaemin: k u rite ://  
jaemin: maybe in those thirty years i'll be able to cheat the system and get myself a license

mark: please don't nana  
mark: that reminds me  
mark: any news on that new medication??

jaemin: no  
jaemin: they're being all shady too  
jaemin: maybe in the next thirty years i'll start taking a medicine that lets me DRIVE! and do teenager things

mark: im sorry man :((

jaemin: eh  
jaemin: it's whatever

mark: it isn't but i won't talk about it anymore if it'll make you happy

jaemin: thanks  
jaemin: so moving on  
jaemin: jeno and donghyuck hanging out??  
jaemin: yikes

mark: tell me about it  
mark: but i mean  
mark: it's not like i own donghyuck  
mark: he's allowed to do things

jaemin: dude what if they talk about you  
jaemin: what if jeno tells donghyuck you're madly in love with him

mark: HE WONT  
mark: bc i will kill him if he does

jaemin: as if donghyuck isn't also in love with you

mark: what evidence do you have to back that up

jaemin: none at all  
jaemin: i'm an optimist markymark

mark: clearly  
mark: gtg  
mark: i have work today

jaemin: omfg  
jaemin: i forgot you had a job

mark: so did i  
mark: i'm late

jaemin: of course you are smh

\-----

_private chat between **toljisung** and **zhonglele**._

jisung: so since the emos are having a reunion and renjun is sulking in his bedroom for the next three years do you wanna chill or something  
jisung: my mom wants me out of the house and she offered me a ride and i'd rather not join her grocery shopping

chenle: uh sure  
chenle: toljisung?? that's cute

jisung: shut up i was like ten when i made this account  
jisung: so what do ya wanna do

chenle: no idea i'm indecisive  
chenle: we can watch a movie at my house??? if you want???  
chenle: pls say yes i never suggest anything bc i'm scared of ppl saying no  
chenle: i'm out of my comfort zone rn!!!

jisung: how cute  
jisung: i'd love to watch a movie with you best friend  
jisung: i'll come soon??

chenle: yup! (*^ω^*)  
chenle: looking forward to it

\-----

_private chat between **jenope** and **zhonglele**._

chenle: i know you're busy rn but  
chenle: sos

jeno: i want to fight you but an sos is an sos  
jeno: what is it? are you okay? do i need to call mark to pick you up? where even are you? last time i checked you don't leave the house?

chenle: it's a minor sos

jeno: why didn't you say that

chenle: bc you would've ignored me and i kinda need advice rn

jeno: ok fine what's up  
jeno: make it snappy

chenle: you def aren't my first choice for help but you're the only one i told which makes you my only choice so  
chenle: jisung is coming over to my house ???

jeno: HE'S WHAT  
jeno: YOU SAID YOU DIDNT LIKE HIM LELE

chenle: UM I DONT  
chenle: YET  
chenle: BUT LIKE  
chenle: how do i hang out with him without making it awkward???

jeno: just be yourself lele  
jeno: i mean if he agreed to come over  
jeno: he obviously wants to spend some time with you

chenle: i suppose you're right  
chenle: thx

jeno: np lele  
jeno: if things are going really terribly then sos me again and i'll stage an intervention  
jeno: have fun!!

chenle: i'll try!!

\-----

_the bestest friends_

jaemin: help me i'm so bored

mark: i'd occupy you somehow but i'm at work

jaemin: yes i know  
jaemin: quit your job bc clearly i'm more important

mark: jaemin if i quit my job we will not be able to go on our biweekly ice cream hangout sessions

jaemin: aren't you like rich tho

mark: no jaemin i think you're confusing me with jeno

jaemin: probably  
jaemin: wouldn't be the first time

mark: yeah that makes it worse

renjun: hello mark and jaemin :(

jaemin: sad face?

mark: what's wrong renjun?

renjun: nothing......  
renjun: i'm just casually upset  
renjun: it's saturday tho i gotta cheer up before tomorrow  
renjun: also i had fun at the sleepover!!  
renjun: jeno has a really nice house

jaemin: HE DOES DOESNT HE  
jaemin: i like it so much more than mine

renjun: i mean i only saw the outside that one time i picked you up but  
renjun: i like your house

jaemin: aw thanks

mark: i like it too  
mark: i mean your backyard is beautiful and i appreciate beautiful backyards

jaemin: well  
jaemin: thanks?  
jaemin: anyway renjun don't be sad  
jaemin: be glad

mark: THAT RHYMES

jaemin: yeah make sure you use it in your first soundcloud rap

renjun: omfg  
renjun: i'll try to be glad  
renjun: but sometimes it's hard to be happy again

jaemin: trust me i know the feel  
jaemin: what's got you so sad anyway??

renjun: oh, it's no big deal  
renjun: i'll get over it eventually  
renjun: i think i want some cake  
renjun: should i buy myself a birthday cake?

mark: no?

jaemin: OF COURSE?

renjun: it's not even my birthday i just want to eat cake and blow out candles and yes  
renjun: i'm gonna do this  
renjun: gtg  
renjun: i'm buying myself a whole vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and i'm gonna eat all of it fight me if you think i shouldn't

mark: NO RENJUN DONT

jaemin: DONT LISTEN TO MARK  
jaemin: DO IT

mark: oh my god  
mark: no  
mark: i'm done

\-----

_private chat between **therealmarklee** and **zhonglele**._

chenle: oo mark i've got some tea

mark: spill it  
mark: (responses might be slow i just got out of work)

chenle: so i spent the day with jisung (long story, don't ask) and he told me renjun was "sulking in his bedroom" and i was like hmmm fishy  
chenle: so we were talking and stuff and i was like "yo so wgy is renjun so sad"  
chenle: why*  
chenle: like we both saw his texts, he bought himself a birthday cake??? wtf man  
chenle: jisung was like "bc renjun is literally in love with jeno and he's jealous" aND I WAS LIKE "that's fuNNY"  
chenle: so basically renjun has a crush on jeno

mark: yeah i know

chenle: um  
chenle: how  
chenle: why

mark: that's literally why the gc was created

chenle: ARE YOU SERIOUS

mark: i am  
mark: jaemin knows too, and donghyuck

chenle: so basically once again i'm the last person to know things

mark: i guess  
mark: but in this case it's actually jeno and renjun so  
mark: also you were with jisung? interesting

chenle: fjjdjdkdjd back to jeno  
chenle: why didn't you tell me??

mark: if it makes you feel any better i didn't tell jaemin either  
mark: he found out

chenle: grr  
chenle: i am trustworthy!!

mark: not saying you aren't

chenle: whatever  
chenle: so now that everyone knows except for them what happens

mark: i have an idea

\-----

_mark added chenle, donghyuck, and 2 others to the chat._

_mark named the chat "we all know renjun and jeno like each other so let's set them up or something okok"._

mark: let's release our inner matchmakers

jaemin: wtf kind of gc name

jisung: too long

chenle: smh mark

_donghyuck named the chat "#noren squad"._

donghyuck: better?

jaemin: much

mark: deep sigh

\-----

_the bestest friends_

renjun: did i really just eat an entire cake?  
renjun: yes  
renjun: do i regret it?  
renjun: more than anything  
renjun: am i gonna do it again tomorrow?  
renjun: probably  
renjun: gn, i'm going to go reflect on my actions

\-----

_#noren squad_

donghyuck: ok can we hurry this up pls  
donghyuck: i know my best friend  
donghyuck: he's gonna eat an entire cake everyday until he gets a bf and the only bf he wants is jeno

jaemin: ngl that's lowkey hilarious

chenle: also a waste of money

jisung: yeah he's gonna go broke before the end of next week if we don't stop him

mark: ok plan  
mark: we somehow get them to eat an entire cake together

jaemin: that's actually not stupid  
jaemin: good job mark

jisung: okay so how

mark: oh idk

chenle: gdi

\-----

_the bestest friends_

jeno: man i could go for some cake

\-----

_#noren squad_

donghyuck: somehow i think it'll be really easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm lowkey working on like two other nct fics rn (that aren't chatfics!) so if you are at all interested in seeing my works in the future then keep your eye out ;);)
> 
> but also if there's anything at all you want me to write just let me know and i'll try my best. can't promise it'll be, idk, good. but i'll try.


	7. you don't kill friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenle: my hair is purple
> 
> jaemin: ITS PURPLE  
> jaemin: oh man this is gold
> 
> chenle: no jaemin, it's purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took a which memember of nct are you quiz and got jaehyun so if that says anything about my personality at all
> 
> (lol my notes are always so personal oops)

_private chat between **zhonglele** and **jenope**._

chenle: psst jeno  
chenle: you should ask renjun to eat some cake with you

jeno: uh no way  
jeno: what if he says no?

chenle: ok but like  
chenle: he's gonna eat an entire cake today  
chenle: and you want cake  
chenle: you like him  
chenle: there's a good chance he likes you  
chenle: why not just  
chenle: eat cake together

jeno: fkkdksjskdhsj lele i can't

chenle: yes you can

jeno: no lele  
jeno: i can't

chenle: do you need motivation  
chenle: ok  
chenle: if i can gather enough courage to ask jisung to hang out again today then will you gather enough courage to ask renjun??

jeno: one does not equal the other  
jeno: you don't have a crush on jisung, i have a crush on renjun

chenle: oh please jeno we all know i have a crush on jisung

jeno: noted.

chenle: so we have a deal?

jeno: sure

chenle: good

\-----

_private chat between **toljisung** and **zhonglele**._

chenle: hang out with me again today pls

jisung: sure!!  
jisung: may i ask why?

chenle: bc i'm bored and lonely  
chenle: and i had fun yesterday

jisung: i did too :)  
jisung: i was supposed to chill with donghyuck today (we're dying our hair) would you like to join??

chenle: yeah sure sounds like fun!!

jisung: coolio i'll let donghyuck know

\-----

_private chat between **zhonglele** and **jenope**._

chenle: done and done  
chenle: we're dying our hair with donghyuck

jeno: seriously? sounds like fun  
jeno: sigh,,,guess that means i'm asking for a cake date doesn't it

chenle: it does

jeno: ok  
jeno: here goes nothing

\-----

_private chat between **jenope** and **moooomin**._

jeno: hey renjun, do you want to maybe eat an entire cake with me??  
jeno: instead of eating an entire cake alone that is  
jeno: i will pay for it if that helps convince you to say yes

renjun: dkdkdjdkjd of course i'll eat an entire cake with you!!  
renjun: that's so much better than eating one alone  
renjun: i was just on my way to buy one actually, so can i pick you up like now??

jeno: sure!!

renjun: and don't worry about paying, this one's on me!

jeno: how sweet :)

renjun: i try

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

renjun: um help?  
renjun: jeno and i are going to eat an entire cake together??  
renjun: i'm shook???

donghyuck: MAKE A MOVE IDIOT

jisung: wrd ^^  
jisung: ask him out or something istg

renjun: that's  
renjun: no way

donghyuck: make. a. move. idiot.

renjun: no. way.

jisung: you're. hopeless.

\-----

_#noren squad_

donghyuck: ok they're eating cake together but renjun is a big baby who refuses to make a move

chenle: well shit

mark: language!

chenle: laNgUagE  
chenle: i did not convince jeno to ask him to eat cake just for renjun to not make a move

jaemin: so this was your doing

chenle: of course  
chenle: i'm a genius jaemin

mark: yeah sure

jisung: what do we do then

jaemin: we pray

donghyuck: welp  
donghyuck: this was no help

\-----

_private chat between **jenope** and **nananajaemin**._

jeno: minor sos

jaemin: wow i haven't been hit with a minor sos since you spilled hot tea on your pants in eighth grade  
jaemin: what is it?

jeno: i'm eating cake with renjun?????  
jeno: or i'm about to???  
jeno: and i'm scared???  
jeno: like what if i mess something up

jaemin: you won't jeno i promise  
jaemin: don't worry too much  
jaemin: if you go into it worrying about messing up you're gonna make a fool of yourself and regret it  
jaemin: just stay confident  
jaemin: i promise you'll have fun

jeno: thank you best friend  
jeno: you're so good at this  
jeno: idk what i would do without your advice

jaemin: well you don't have to worry yourself wondering  
jaemin: i'll always be here

jeno: ugh i love you

jaemin: not as much as you love renjun, but yeah, i love you too

\-----

_the bestest friends_

jisung: HI MY NAME IS PARK JISUNG AND I HATE LEE DONGHYUCK WITH A BURNING PASSION  
jisung: BURNING HOTTER THAN AT LEAST 27 SUNS

donghyuck: IM SORRY I SWEAR I DIDNT DO IT ON PURPOSE

chenle: DONGHYUCK THATS KINDA HARD TO BELIEVE WHEN YOU DID IT TO ME TOO

donghyuck: NO NO IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR ON MARK'S LIFE

mark: why my life

donghyuck: idk u were the first person i thought of

mark: idk if i should be happy

jisung: YOU SHOULDNT  
jisung: DONGHYUCK IS TERRIBLE

chenle: RT

jaemin: okay what did he do

jisung: OH BOY  
jisung: MY HAIR?  
jisung: ITS BLUE  
jisung: AND NOT A NICE PASTEL-Y SOFT SHADE OF BLUE  
jisung: NO  
jisung: ITS GATORADE BLUE  
jisung: I LOOK LIKE AN ENERGY DRINK

mark: oh my god

jaemin: oh my god

donghyuck: IM SORRY JISUNG IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

jisung: UM HOW???  
jisung: HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY BUY GATORADE BLUE HAIR DYE

donghyuck: IDK I THOUGHT IT WAS BROWN I THINK IDK IM SORRY

jisung: YOU ARE SO LUCKY CHENLE LOCKED ME IN THE BATHROOM OTHERWISE YOU WOULD BE A DEAD MAN  
jisung: IN FACT  
jisung: IDK WHY HE ISNT TRYING TO STRANGLE YOU RN

donghyuck: MAYBE BC HE HAS CLASS AND U DONT????

jisung: OHOHOHO BUDDY YOU BETTER WATCH IT  
jisung: I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN

donghyuck: MY MOM WOULD KILL U

jisung: SO I MAY HESITATE A LITTLE TO BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN

mark: wait what did donghyuck do to chenle?

chenle: my hair is purple

jaemin: ITS PURPLE  
jaemin: oh man this is gold

chenle: no jaemin, it's purple

jaemin: i-

donghyuck: IM REALLY REALLY SORRY HOW MANY TIMES MUST I APOLOGIZE BEFORE YOU FORGIVE ME

jisung: NO AMOUNT OF APOLOGIES WILL GRANT YOU FORGIVENESS  
jisung: YOU WANNA KNOW WHY

mark: idk if i wanna know why

jaemin: i think we should know why

donghyuck: NO JISUNG IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY

jisung: BECAUSE MY BLUE HAIR???  
jisung: MY GATORADE BLUE HAIR??????  
jisung: ITS PERMANENT  
jisung: P E R M A N E N T

mark: OH GOD NO

jaemin: THEY SELL PERMANENT BLUE HAIR DYE???

jisung: apparently

mark: oh the caps lock stopped

donghyuck: jisung i'm so so so sorry  
donghyuck: i swear it was an accident  
donghyuck: u too chenle, i didn't mean to permanently dye ur hair purple  
donghyuck: i do evil things, but i would never do something like this on purpose

jisung: at least chenle looks cute with purple hair  
jisung: like cuter than normal ya know  
jisung: i look like gatorade

chenle: jisung you look cute too  
chenle: the gatorade look is cute on you  
chenle: there are few people i know who can pull off blue hair and you are all of them

jisung: did you just tell me i was multiple people

chenle: i guess idrk tho

jaemin: okay well  
jaemin: it may take some time getting used to but, what's done is done  
jaemin: jisung has blue hair and chenle has purple  
jaemin: i haven't seen either but i'm sure it's not as bad as you may think  
jaemin: i mean you guys are calling each other cute it can't be that bad

mark: jaemin is right  
mark: shockingly  
mark: everything will be ok i promise

donghyuck: i'm really really sorry again  
donghyuck: really

jisung: ugh  
jisung: it's fine  
jisung: you can let me out of the bathroom now chenle  
jisung: i'm calm

chenle: okay

mark: okay well now that that's worked out  
mark: how has everybody's day been??

jaemin: BORING

mark: i'm sorry to hear that  
mark: did you do your hw yet?

jaemin: OH SHIT

mark: i'll take that as a no  
mark: you've still got time don't worry

jaemin: yeah but i'm really stupid

mark: you are not  
mark: if you need help call me i'll try my best

jaemin: thx ily

donghyuck: hE L P ME  
donghyuck: HES TRYFINX FO KAISL ME

chenle: HELP HELP HELP HELP  
chenle: JISUNG  
chenle: HE'S TRYING TO KILL DONGHYUCK

jaemin: welp

mark: jisung omfg  
mark: where tf is renjun he'll know what to do

jaemin: he's on that cake date with jeno  
jaemin: hang on

\-----

_private chat between **jenope** and **nananajaemin**._

jaemin: sos

jeno: oh  
jeno: what is it? are you hurt? does mark need to come and pick you up? should i call an ambulance?

jaemin: i'm really sorry about interrupting your cake date but jisung is trying to murder donghyuck rn  
jaemin: and me and mark don't know how to stop him  
jaemin: pls send renjun to the gc

jeno: omg  
jeno: ok

\-----

_the bestest friends_

renjun: PARK JISUNG  
renjun: IF YOU DO NOT RELEASE DONGHYUCK RIGHT THIS INSTANT ISTG IM GOING OVER THERE  
renjun: AND YOU WILL NOT LIKE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I HAVE TO GO OVER THERE

jaemin: um no offense  
jaemin: but i have no idea how this is gonna do anything

jisung: renjun why did you stop me  
jisung: HE DESERVED IT

jaemin: how tf

chenle: dude that was magical  
chenle: one second he had donghyuck in a chokehold and the next he was running over to his phone in fear

jaemin: HOW TF

mark: suddenly i'm scared of renjun

renjun: donghyuck explain what happened please

donghyuck: well i invited jisung and chenle over to have a hair dying party but things didn't exactly go according to plan  
donghyuck: bc now jisung has blue hair and chenle has purple hair  
donghyuck: i swear it was an accident and i would never ever do something like this on purpose

renjun: sigh  
renjun: donghyuck you messed up

donghyuck: i know i did  
donghyuck: and i can't apologize enough  
donghyuck: but if i'm allowed to give my opinion, i think they look great with their abnormal hair colors  
donghyuck: really really great  
donghyuck: but i'm sorry i really am

renjun: jisung you can't solve all your problems by trying to kill donghyuck

jisung: but that's the easiest way :((

renjun: he's our friend jisung  
renjun: you don't kill friends

jaemin: preach

mark: rt

jisung: ughhhhh  
jisung: fine FINE  
jisung: i'm sorry for trying to kill you donghyuck  
jisung: i will eventually get used to my gatorade hair  
jisung: i guess

renjun: right  
renjun: it isn't the end of the world

donghyuck: i'm still really sorry jisung and chenle

chenle: it's okay donghyuck

renjun: now if you'll excuse me  
renjun: me and jeno have a cake to be eating

jaemin: right

mark: lol

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

jeno: oh my god that was so hot

jaemin: stfu and eat your cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school started today and i'm already over it lmao
> 
> anyway thanks again for all the kudos and comments!!! you guys are so kind and i'm so thankful. really helping me get from day to day. if i could like.......buy you lunch some time to thank you i totally would. but sadly, i do not have the money for that.


	8. not how i expected my monday to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno: i told you i would never be anybody's first choice  
> jeno: so why did i talk myself into believing i could be his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter title sounds like a blog post. sry about that im uncreative and i literally just do the ol' scroll and stop and pick a random line to use as the chapter title. yup.
> 
> AND if the summary gives you any clue, this chapter is kinda,,,sad???? my bad sry bud. i was listening to my emotion songs playlist when i wrote it (which was 100% a terrible idea oops) and i was sad and SHABAM this was born. if you wanna listen to the playlist so you can figure out how to make me cry and potentially use it against me in the future it's right [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/rowrowrowurboat27/playlist/0tpMqmBp0zlkSZ26FGe6FG?si=uL1ZCRsN).
> 
> anyway,, enjoy????? there's quite a bit of cursing in this chapter i think. at least more than in other chapters so just,,yeah,,watch out.

_kid friendly;sin free_

mark: so jeno, how was the cake date?

jeno: i honestly think i might be in love

jaemin: well that's cheesy

chenle: how was the cake

jeno: the cake was store bought and very artificial  
jeno: my aunt, the gym owner, would def be angry at me for eating so much  
jeno: but who cares  
jeno: i had fun  
jeno: and we're doing it again today

jaemin: are you serious

chenle: is this a date  
chenle: are you two dating

jeno: uh  
jeno: no

chenle: FUCK IT ALL THEN

mark: CHENLE WATCH YOUR MOUTH HOLY SHIT

jaemin: jeno wtf dude  
jaemin: ask him out or something omg

jeno: no way  
jeno: he's gonna say no  
jeno: why would he want to date me of all people?  
jeno: when there are so many other, better boys and girls out there for him to choose from  
jeno: i'm literally nobody's first choice  
jeno: i never have been, i never will be  
jeno: so yeah maybe renjun would date me but not bc he likes me, bc he can't get anybody else  
jeno: or bc he wants to make somebody else jealous idk  
jeno: but i'm not gonna let myself be rejected when i enjoy being his friend  
jeno: it's better than nothing  
jeno: i gtg we're about to eat a cake  
jeno: maybe i can eat away my fucking feelings

jaemin: jeno.....

chenle: :(

mark: i don't know what to say

\-----

_#noren squad_

jaemin: donghyuck i just wanna talk

mark: jaemin

donghyuck: yeah?

jaemin: your shitty best friend's got my shitty best friend feeling like shit and frankly, i'm not here for it

donghyuck: i'm sorry but what  
donghyuck: renjun is far from shitty thank you, and so is jeno  
donghyuck: i hate to hear he's feeling like shit and i wanna help so tell me how i can help  
donghyuck: but i'm not gonna let you talk shit about either of them

mark: jaemin listen pls  
mark: i know when jeno gets upset you get angry, i get it dude  
mark: but you can't always take that anger out on others  
mark: arguing isn't going to make jeno feel any better

jisung: may i ask what exactly is going on??

jaemin: yeah jeno and renjun are hanging out and eating cake together again  
jaemin: jeno is convinced he's "nobody's first choice" and that renjun would only date him if he had some ulterior motive  
jaemin: fuck i just want him to be fucking happy for fuck's sake

chenle: can we just.....tell them that they like each other  
chenle: bc jeno is never sad like ever  
chenle: and the last time something like this happened he did a lot of things he shouldn't have and i really don't want to see him walk down that road again

mark: chenle is right  
mark: jeno has trouble with expressing his emotions in safe ways and i mean....i should've figured something was up when he said he was eating another cake today

jisung: renjun gets like that too

donghyuck: fuck fuck fuck fuck  
donghyuck: god i'm such a terrible person  
donghyuck: i should've realized  
donghyuck: i'm supposed to be renjun's best friend and look out for him but i fucking fucked it all up and ignored it  
donghyuck: god we have to fix this  
donghyuck: i'm so bad at this please tell me how we can fix this

jaemin: we tell them that they like each other  
jaemin: i really can't think of anything else tbh

jisung: is jeno going to believe you guys though  
jisung: like  
jisung: you said he basically feels inadequate right?  
jisung: so if you just suddenly tell him that the boy he has a crush on also has a crush on him, he might just think you're trying to make him feel better  
jisung: and he won't believe it  
jisung: if anything it'll just turn the situation into something bigger than it already is  
jisung: idk i'm just thinking of how i would probably feel in his shoes

mark: no jisung you're right  
mark: he wouldn't believe us  
mark: ughhhhhdkdjdkjf idk what to do

chenle: as long as he stays with renjun he'll be okay  
chenle: as long as they're together  
chenle: there isn't much we can do right now honestly

donghyuck: renjun wouldn't let him do anything he'd regret  
donghyuck: other than eat a bunch of cake  
donghyuck: which we're gonna stop, bc we're gonna tell them  
donghyuck: i'm sorry that i let it get this far, jeno doesn't deserve to feel that way

jaemin: donghyuck don't apologize bc it isn't your fault  
jaemin: i'm sorry for coming into this gc and starting drama that shouldn't have started  
jaemin: sometimes i just get unnecessarily angry and do mean things and i gotta work on that

donghyuck: it's ok jaemin :)  
donghyuck: you're a good friend

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

renjun: UM HELP I THINK I JUST DID SOMETHING REALLY STUPID

donghyuck: um what

jisung: oh no

renjun: WELL  
renjun: ME AND JENO WERE EATING CAKE TOGETHER AGAIN BC YA KNOW WHY NOT EAT CAKE WITH YOUR FRIEND SLASH HOPEFUL FUTURE BF  
renjun: BUT  
renjun: JENO SEEMED SO SAD ????  
renjun: SO I ASKED HIM IF THERE WAS ANYTHING WRONG AND HE SAID NO BUT OF COURSE I DIDNT BELIEVE HIM  
renjun: SO I PRIED  
renjun: i shouldn't have pried holy shit  
renjun: AND HE WAS LIKE "ok don't tell anybody but i kinda like this boy and it's stupid but i wanna tell him how i feel but idk how"  
renjun: AND OF COURSE I, THE IDIOT, WAS LIKE "oh well that sucks i don't really know how to help you with that"  
renjun: AND HE KINDA LOOKED EVEN SADDER ????  
renjun: SO I PANICKED  
renjun: AND I SAID SOMETHING STUPID  
renjun: GOD IT WAS SO STUPID IM GONNA FUCKING THROW MYSELF INTO THE SUN UGH  
renjun: i said "it isn't me is it?"  
renjun: aND THEN  
renjun: I SHIT YOU NOT  
renjun: HE STARTED CRYING  
renjun: BUT HE WAS TRYING NOT TO MAKE IT OBVIOUS WHICH OBVIOUSLY MADE IT MORE OBVIOUS  
renjun: SO I CONTINUED TALKIJG BECQUSE IM SUCH AN IDIOT AND I JUST  
renjun: I SAID "oh god please tell me it isn't me i'll feel so bad" AND HE JUST  
renjun: he ran off  
renjun: and he's  
renjun: he's just crying in my bathroom rn  
renjun: and now i'm crying in my kitchen with this half eaten cake and  
renjun: i can't believe i said that i really can't believe i said that  
renjun: he probably hates me for even thinking such a thing  
renjun: i didn't mean to make him cry i never wanted to see him cry ever

donghyuck: renjun you're a fucking idiot  
donghyuck: renjun, jeno likes you  
donghyuck: he has a big giant teenage gay crush on you  
donghyuck: and he wanted to confess to you and you said that to him  
donghyuck: i can't believe you

jisung: rt donghyuck  
jisung: renjun what the fuck bro

renjun: no.....guys  
renjun: no you're kidding  
renjun: this is a bad joke or something  
renjun: fuck i feel so bad please tell me you're kidding and jeno is in on it and you're just pulling a birthday prank even though my birthday is in march and you just read the calendar wrong  
renjun: please.

donghyuck: there are some things i don't kid about renjun  
donghyuck: how much i care about you and jisung, my stupid crush on mark lee, and my mental health being a few  
donghyuck: evidently jeno's feelings for you have made it onto the list  
donghyuck: go make it right before i stop talking to you istg  
donghyuck: and i'm not kidding

jisung: ^^^

renjun: fuck  
renjun: fuck.

\-----

_private chat between **therealmarklee** and **jenope**._

jeno: sos  
jeno: big fat fucking sos

mark: jeno what's wrong?  
mark: are you okay?

jeno: no mark i'm not fucking okay  
jeno: not at all  
jeno: did i really think renjun liked me for a second?? yeah i fucking did  
jeno: but he doesn't like me  
jeno: how could i be so stupid  
jeno: i told you i would never be anybody's first choice  
jeno: so why did i talk myself into believing i could be his  
jeno: pls pick me up from renjun's house i can't be here any longer  
jeno: i think i'm gonna throw up

mark: jeno  
mark: breathe  
mark: what did he do?

jeno: mark pls come i can't stay i feel so sick and this bathroom is too small i'm freaking out

mark: okay jeno i'm on my way  
mark: tell me what he did okay?

jeno: fine just  
jeno: please hurry  
jeno: i kinda hinted that i had a crush on him??? i said that i had a crush on somebody and i wanted to tell them  
jeno: and he said he didn't know how to help  
jeno: i just figured he knew how to talk to people and confess to them and date and idk  
jeno: but then he said that he hoped it wasn't him  
jeno: so i just freaked out and i started crying i couldn't stop myself the tears just started flowing and i've never been good at hiding tears mark  
jeno: and he just kept saying he hoped it wasn't him and how he'd feel bad if it was and  
jeno: i didn't think he liked me but i thought  
jeno: i at least thought he would tell me in a nicer way  
jeno: but clearly i was wrong and he doesn't actually care about my feelings at all  
jeno: mark pls hurry i need you  
jeno: fuck he just knocked on the door i think i'm gonna die  
jeno: mark pls

mark: jeno, open the door  
mark: talk to him

jeno: no wtf  
jeno: i don't want to talk to him i'm embarrassed and sad

mark: jeno please  
mark: trust me i wouldn't tell you to do something rn unless i was sure it was necessary

jeno: fine

\-----

_private chat between **dingdonghyuck** and **nananajaemin**._

donghyuck: have you ever wanted to kill your best friend

jaemin: yeah but like  
jaemin: then i realize that i wouldn't be half the person i am rn if i didn't have him  
jaemin: and i wouldn't have anybody there to cheer me up in ways only he knows how  
jaemin: and having someone there to tell all of your secrets is so much better than being alone

donghyuck: jaemin you just become a better and better person every time i talk to you  
donghyuck: but renjun doesn't deserve jeno  
donghyuck: jeno is too good for him

jaemin: i disagree  
jaemin: if anything jeno has told me about him is true and not exaggerated to the extreme, then renjun is a good dude  
jaemin: even if he fucked up big time (i got the details from mark in a panicked call after jeno had given him a "big fat fucking sos")  
jaemin: i have a feeling they'll work it out

donghyuck: ugh sometimes renjun can be so stupid  
donghyuck: and the only reason i don't drop kick him into oblivion is bc i know he would drop kick me right back  
donghyuck: but i would be the one in the hospital bc renjun is strong as shit

jaemin: jeno is the same  
jaemin: fists of fury smh  
jaemin: they were made for each other clearly

donghyuck: yeah well  
donghyuck: maybe by the end of today renjun will have done at least one smart thing  
donghyuck: maybe they'll be dating  
donghyuck: whoa what'll happen when they're dating

jaemin: jeno literally doesn't shut up about renjun so honestly it wouldn't surprise me if he talks about him more  
jaemin: of course it'll be nasty and full of emoticon hearts but whatever

donghyuck: renjun is the same way smh  
donghyuck: but at least they'll be happy right

jaemin: right  
jaemin: if they aren't dating by the end of today then something went horribly wrong in the universe and the world is going to end

donghyuck: tru

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

jeno: i'm okay  
jeno: i'm fine  
jeno: stop worrying about me

jaemin: thank god

chenle: ^^

mark: okay good  
mark: can i stop loitering outside of renjun's house now or do you still want to go home?

jeno: omg i'm so sorry  
jeno: you can go home i'm sorry for making you drive all the way over here

mark: don't worry about it jeno  
mark: i'm just glad you're okay

chenle: so like....what happened  
chenle: i mean i got the part about renjun being a dumbass and saying something stupid and then you running into the bathroom and crying  
chenle: but what happened after that?

jeno: well mark told me to talk to renjun  
jeno: so i did  
jeno: and when i opened the bathroom door and saw renjun, he looked like a wreck  
jeno: and i mean a wreck  
jeno: like he was crying too  
jeno: and i hated myself at that moment for still liking him even though he had said what he said  
jeno: but anyway we talked a lot and he basically just said he didn't mean to make me cry and that he liked me and he was really worried and stuff  
jeno: and it was a mess i mean we were both just standing outside of his bathroom crying  
jeno: not how i expected my monday to go, but i suppose it could be worse  
jeno: and i mean i got a kinda sorta boyfriend out of it

jaemin: pause  
jaemin: define "kinda sorta"

jeno: well he told me that he had a crush on me and so i started crying harder and then he started crying harder so basically we were just sobbing in the hallway of his house  
jeno: and we decided that if we were gonna date we should properly ask each other out....like not while sobbing in the hallway of his house

jaemin: i see

jeno: so tomorrow :) i'm gonna ask him if he wants to get lunch with me

chenle: we have school tomorrow

jeno: lunch is an hour long ;)

mark: oh jeno i'm so happy for you  
mark: even though the circumstances could be better  
mark: at least it ended on a good note

jeno: yup!  
jeno: and we finished the cake  
jeno: so all's well that ends well :)

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

renjun: tomorrow i'm gonna ask jeno to go grab lunch with me

donghyuck: wait  
donghyuck: you mean to tell me  
donghyuck: that after ALL THIS  
donghyuck: you guys aren't dating ?

renjun: well we are  
renjun: but not exactly 'dating'  
renjun: we just decided to ask each other out when we weren't sobbing outside of my bathroom

jisung: that's smart  
jisung: good job renjun  
jisung: also fuck you renjun  
jisung: i was worried

renjun: :(  
renjun: i was too  
renjun: but everything is okay now  
renjun: i promise

donghyuck: good

\-----

_the bestest friends_

donghyuck: today was really eventful, and not in a good way tbh, but i just wanna say that i love you all and i'm so happy that we became friends  
donghyuck: i know it hasn't been long since this gc was created and all that but i can honestly say that i've grown very attached to all of you  
donghyuck: ok yeah anyway enough of that  
donghyuck: gn!!♡ and i'll see you tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now back to the lighthearted happy times can i get a hell yeah?
> 
> (wow i embarrass myself)
> 
> i'm really stressed lately so i wanted to update to hopefully make some ppl happy???? and then i will be happy. hope the chapter wasn't too sad that's really not my strong point lol that's why i write chatfics my friends.
> 
> ok anyway yeah my update schedule totally failed after like chapter 4 so i don't have a schedule so you might get the next chapter tomorrow or in january i really don't know (lmao jk jk i'm hilarious)


	9. no you hang up first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung: :'(  
> jisung: traffic.  
> jisung: TRAGIC************  
> jisung: i hate myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is one of my fave chapters so far???? hmm
> 
> also i went and bolded all the names bc it makes it easier to read i think so i hope it helps??? i might go back and do that for all the previous chapters but then again i might not bc i am lazy lol

_kid friendly;sin free_

**jeno** : me and renjun both asked each other out to lunch  
**jeno** : guys i  
**jeno** : i have a boyfriend  
**jeno** : an actual real life not imaginary boyfriend  
**jeno** : and it's huang renjun  
**jeno** : never thought i would say that ever

**chenle** : i'm really happy for you

**jaemin** : i am too ^^  
**jaemin** : but just so ya know  
**jaemin** : i still get to cuddle with you

**jeno** : of course you're my best friend  
**jeno** : OH MY GOD I GET TO CUDDLE WITH RENJUN NOW WHAT THE HECK

**chenle** : on this episode of jeno arrives at the party late

**jaemin** : HAHA

**jeno** : very funny ://

**mark** : jeno i'm really happy for you!!  
**mark** : and i'd hate to change the subject but i need some advice

**chenle** : wow mark is asking for advice it must be serious

**mark** : yeah....  
**mark** : donghyuck is at my house

**jeno** : WHAT

**jaemin** : REALLY

**chenle** : ARE YOU LYING TO US

**mark** : why do yoU JUST ASSUME IM LYING CHENLE IM A COOL DUDE

**chenle** : that's just untrue  
chenle: but continue

**mark** : smh  
**mark** : ok donghyuck is at my house for a study date  
**mark** : but johnny's dumbass best friend just showed up and now everything is awkward

**jeno** : that's hilarious

**jaemin** : it really is

**chenle** : wow i can't even feel bad

**mark** : woW GUYS THANKS FOR THE HELP

**jeno** : why is johnny's best friend at your house

**jaemin** : omg true  
**jaemin** : why at your house and not at johnny's

**mark** : IDK  
**mark** : BUT HE NEEDS TO LEAVE LIKE NOW

**chenle** : call johnny, and tell him to pick up his friend

**mark** : okay good plan

**jeno** : did you seriously not think of that yourself

**jaemin** : he's probably having a major brain fart considering his crush is in his house  
**jaemin** : i mean he's already an idiot without that

**jeno** : that's true

**chenle** : i'm always the one solving the problems here

**jeno** : literally no  
**jeno** : that's not true at all

**chenle** : IT IS  
**chenle** : all of you are idiots  
**chenle** : but i'm always here like DO THAT  
**chenle** : and you guys are like  
**chenle** : oh! thank you so much chenle! you're a genius! and we're all dumb!  
**chenle** : bet

**jaemin** : shut up before i show up in your backyard

**chenle** : you don't scare me nana

**jaemin** : i've heard i'm not very scary  
**jaemin** : i should work on it

**jeno** : jaemin you're too cute to be scary  
**jeno** : like if you got into an internet fight and everybody was scared of your internet persona, once they see one of your a+ selfies they'd no longer be scared  
**jeno** : they'd want to Protect™

**jaemin** : literally fuck you

**jeno** : pass

**jaemin** : EW GET A LIFE

**jeno** : i have one  
**jeno** : his name is huang renjun

**jaemin** : can i remove myself from this gc

**chenle** : not before i do

**mark** : ok i called johnny and all he did was laugh at me????  
**mark** : and then he said he was on his way  
**mark** : at least i think that's what he said  
**mark** : idk he was laughing too hard

**jaemin** : dude if i was johnny i would be laughing too

**chenle** : big rt

**jeno** : at least he's on his way  
**jeno** : oh  
**jeno** : did you tell donghyuck that the other man in your house is johnny's best friend and not your older college boyfriend

**mark** : OH NO  
**mark** : gtg

**jeno** : of course you didn't

**chenle** : dumbass

\-----

_renjun is whipped_

_donghyuck named the chat "donghyuck needs help"._

**jisung** : well that's not new

**donghyuck** : ha ha ha.  
**donghyuck** : we no longer care about renjun bc he got his bf

**renjun** : wow thanks

**donghyuck** : but i need help  
**donghyuck** : i'm at mark's house (SCREECHES) and this random college student is just sitting on his living room couch  
**donghyuck** : and they def are NOT siblings bc they do not look alike in the slightest  
**donghyuck** : he's hot  
**donghyuck** : if i wasn't in love with mark i would be in love with this fine specimen

**jisung** : shut up

**donghyuck** : omg what if it's mark's bf  
**donghyuck** : not possible  
**donghyuck** : right?

**renjun** : probably not

**jisung** : mark seems single tbh

**donghyuck** : this dude seems annoying  
**donghyuck** : apparently he lived in america for 4 years  
**donghyuck** : i didn't need to know that  
**donghyuck** : that wasn't relevant at all  
**donghyuck** : literally who cares

**jisung** : wow poor donghyuck, learning things about strangers

**donghyuck** : fuck off  
**donghyuck** : mark just told me this america dude is his "friend" johnny's best friend  
**donghyuck** : so not mark's bf  
**donghyuck** : but i've never heard of johnny  
**donghyuck** : so just who is johnny to mark lee

**renjun** : why don't you ask him if you're so worried

**donghyuck** : clearly you don't know how to exist huang renjun

**renjun** : okay then

**jisung** : omg donghyuck it's no big deal stop freaking out  
**jisung** : idk why you would think for a second that mark has a boyfriend but....whatever  
**jisung** : if he says johnny is his friend then johnny is his friend you gotta believe him

**renjun** : ^^

**donghyuck** : ok ok ur right  
**donghyuck** : omg i think johnny just showed up  
**donghyuck** : HE SKSJKSJD BODY SLAMMED AMERICA DUDE  
**donghyuck** : i think he's dead???  
**donghyuck** : oh his name is jaehyun, noted.  
**donghyuck** : he's not dead

**jisung** : omg

**renjun** : now that's friendship

**donghyuck** : they have a handshake  
**donghyuck** : JOHNNY CALLED IT A DUDE-SHAKE WHO IS THIS MAN  
**donghyuck** : oh brb mark and i are gonna create a handshake that'll rival theirs

**jisung** : i wonder if donghyuck is going to faint after he touches mark

**renjun** : wouldn't surprise me tbh  
**renjun** : but anyway  
**renjun** : now that donghyuck is occupied i actually am in need of a bit of help as well

**jisung** : okay except this gc is called "donghyuck needs help" so helping a huang renjun is not on my agenda

**renjun** : wow jisung you're really just a terrible friend

**jisung** : what can i say  
**jisung** : what do you need pal

**renjun** : me and jeno want to go see a movie this weekend but neither of us have any idea what movie

**jisung** : ugh it hasn't even been a day and i'm already over this relationship

**renjun** : thanks

**jisung** : go see the emoji movie i hear it's really good

**renjun** : ok i'm never asking you for help ever again

**jisung** : :'(  
**jisung** : traffic.  
**jisung** : TRAGIC************  
**jisung** : i hate myself

**renjun** : wow that typo was tragic  
**renjun** : or should i say

**jisung** : don't

**renjun** : traffic

**jisung** : it's a shame i can't leave this gc otherwise i would've done so a really long time ago

**renjun** : we don't want you.

**jisung** : but you NEED me  
**jisung** : don't lie to yourself buddy

**donghyuck** : ME AND MARK HAVE A HANDSHAKE NOW  
**donghyuck** : BUT  
**donghyuck** : wait what  
**donghyuck** : jisung we do not NEED you

**jisung** : wow  
**jisung** : thanks guys

**renjun** : <3  
**renjun** : you were saying donghyuck ?

**donghyuck** : OH YEAH  
**donghyuck** : OKAY SO ME AND MARK NOW HAVE A HANDSHAKE  
**donghyuck** : AND I GUESS NEITHER OF US ARE THAT COOL OR CREATIVE ???  
**donghyuck** : BC WE STRUGGLED

**jisung** : well of course

**donghyuck** : AT SOME POINT  
**donghyuck** : omg  
**donghyuck** : HE JUST GRABBED MY HAND???? AND PULLED ME INTO HIS CHEST???? AND???? I DONT THINK I'VE COMPLETELY RECOVERED YET?????

**renjun** : OMG  
**renjun** : THATS SO CUTE

**jisung** : wait that actually is cute  
**jisung** : did you turn all red  
**jisung** : and embarrassed >:)

**donghyuck** : shut up jisung  
**donghyuck** : .....i did tho  
**donghyuck** : BUT HE DID TOO  
**donghyuck** : he's so cute jskslajdksjskjdsj

**jisung** : everybody in this gc, except for me, is nasty

**renjun** : i mean

**donghyuck** : there are only 3 of us in this gc

**renjun** : ^^^

**jisung** : yeah and you 2 are nasty  
**jisung** : next.

**donghyuck** : k whatever  
**donghyuck** : i have to get back to my study date with mark  
**donghyuck** : johnny and jaehyun are eating mark's grapes so i don't think they're leaving  
**donghyuck** : bye!!

**renjun** : bye bye!!

**jisung** : losers

\-----

_private chat between **jenope** and **moooomin**._

**renjun** : do you want to see the emoji movie on saturday??

**jeno** : wHat  
**jeno** : the emoji movie?????????????

**renjun** : uh  
**renjun** : yeah?

**jeno** : renjun,  
**jeno** : i-

**renjun** : okay  
**renjun** : you do not want to see the emoji movie

**jeno** : i really don't

**renjun** : in my defense!  
**renjun** : there aren't many other movies out at the moment!!!!!!!!!

**jeno** : you're not wrong  
**jeno** : come over to my house and we can watch one of my movies <3

**renjun** : that's a good idea

**jeno** : like shrek!

**renjun** : no!

**jeno** : :(

**renjun** : :)

**jeno** : okay no shrek  
**jeno** : wow we really suck at this

**renjun** : true  
**renjun** : how about we just pick three movies at random and then try to pick from those three ????

**jeno** : GOOD PLAN  
**jeno** : you. me. my house. saturday.  
**jeno** : i'll make food!!!

**renjun** : sounds good!!  
**renjun** : <3

**jeno** : <33

**renjun** : <333

**jeno** : <3333

**renjun** : <33333333333333333333333333

**jeno** : ok you win ://

**renjun** : good ;)

\-----

_the bestest friends_

**jaemin** : it hasn't even been 24 hours since noren got together and they've already had a "no you hang up first" phone call  
**jaemin** : i'm both happy for them and angry at their couple-ness

**jisung** : okay but who hung up first  
**jisung** : is the question

**jaemin** : renjun

**jisung** : of course

**jeno** : jaemin i hate you

**donghyuck** : you guys are so obnoxiously cute  
**donghyuck** : i hate it!!

**chenle** : ^^

**renjun** : we are just feeling the new relationship bliss okay

**mark** : ^^  
**mark** : wait no i up arrowed the wrong thing

**chenle** : smh mark

**jeno** : exactly renjun!!  
**jeno** : let us be sappy :((

**renjun** : yeah!

**jaemin** : ;-;  
**jaemin** : "okay i gotta go now"  
"aww okay"  
"i guess i should hang up.....shouldn't i?"  
"i guess......"  
"but if you hang up first then i won't have to"  
"but i don't want to say goodbye :((("  
"neither do i"  
"okay you hang up first"  
"no you hang up first"  
"no <333333 you hang up first"  
"no way!! you hang up first!"  
"i will not hang up first, you hang up first"  
"hang up first!!!"  
-> cut for length <-  
"you hang up first"  
"no you hang up first"  
"okay, i really have to go now"  
"so you'll be hanging up first then?"  
"i suppose. goodbye!!! <3333"  
"bye! <333333"

**jeno** : ...

**renjun** : ...

_jeno has left the chat._

_renjun has left the chat._

**donghyuck** : JAEMI NSJSKDJ

**jisung** : :""""""")

**mark** : jaemin smh

**chenle** : BAHAHAHAHAHA

**jaemin** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_jaemin added jeno and 1 other to the chat._

**jeno** : i'm blocking your number jaemin

**jaemin** : :'(  
**jaemin** : offended

**jeno** : good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic has major plot holes and stuff but hey at least johnny and jaehyun showed up for a little while
> 
> i just wanna say i find it fun to read this fic out loud dramatically. so like if you're in a bad mood and you wanna read this fic (i'm honored btw if you use this to lift up your mood omg) read it out loud dramatically!!!! instant smiles i guarantee!


	10. suggestive winky face in the real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck: u don't like anybody dimwit
> 
> jisung: actually  
> jisung: true****  
> jisung: wow sometimes autocorrect just  
> jisung: wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my mom for giving birth to me so i could grace the internet with this aWFUL fic
> 
> ily guys

_the bestest friends_

**jeno** : good afternoon to everybody except for na jaemin

 **jaemin** : still salty huh

 **jeno** : YES

 **donghyuck** : good afternoon jeno !

 **chenle** : how was everybody's day?? (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

 **mark** : why do you ask questions and then add those emoticon faces to make it seem like you are nice and cute and actually care

 **chenle** : because, bitch, i am nice and cute and i do actually care

 **mark** : you just called me a bitch  
**mark** : one of those three truths is a lie

 **chenle** : you're right  
**chenle** : i'm not cute, i'm adorable

 **mark** : ugh

 **jaemin** : my day was good chenle!

 **jeno** : literally jump into a volcano jaemin

 **jaemin** : love you too best friend!!!

 **jisung** : my day was great!! ٩(^‿^)۶

 **chenle** : yay!! (*´∀`)♪

\-----

_private chat between **jenope** and **zhonglele**._

**jeno** : a lot of your classes with jisung were today weren't they?

 **chenle** : flaklsjdkdjdj yes

 **jeno** : interesting.  
**jeno** : and he picked up on your texting style?  
**jeno** : heh.

 **chenle** : SHUT UP

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

**chenle** : jeno is over analyzing shit again  
**chenle** : tell him to stop

 **jaemin** : i would but he won't listen to me :((

 **mark** : what is he over analyzing

 **chenle** : wouldn't you like to know

 **mark** : aRE YOU MAD AT ME OR SOMETHING  
**mark** : YOURE BEING SO MEAN TO ME TODAY

 **jeno** : i am not over analyzing anything!!!!!!!!  
**jeno** : chenle is an under analyzer

 **chenle** : mork ily  
**chenle** : jeno ihy  
**chenle** : jaemin ity

 **jaemin** : wtf does ity mean

 **chenle** : "i tolerate you"

 **jaemin** : well  
**jaemin** : i've been told worse

\-----

_private chat between **jenope** and **moooomin**._

**renjun** : question

 **jeno** : ask away

 **renjun** : that day i drove jaemin over to your house, when you were hanging out on your porch dressed (very beautifully) like that, was it for me??  
**renjun** : forgive me if i'm reaching i'm just curious

 **jeno** : ahahahahah this is kinda embarrassing  
**jeno** : yeah......it was

 **renjun** : cUte!!!

 **jeno** : nah

 **renjun** : okok one more question

 **jeno** : it better not be embarrassing

 **renjun** : ....can't make any promises  
**renjun** : when we had that sleepover, and you said you had food already at your house, was that a lie??  
**renjun** : bc mark went shopping and jaemin said that he was shopping for food for the sleepover

 **jeno** : rENJUN  
**jeno** : YOU ARE EXPOSING ME

 **renjun** : yeah exposing you to me and me alone which is not that bad  
**renjun** : but i knew it!

 **jeno** : H O W

 **renjun** : all of the groceries were still in the grocery bags jeno  
**renjun** : it couldn't have been more obvious tbh

 **jeno** : sigh  
**jeno** : maybe i am an idiot

 **renjun** : no waaaaaay  
**renjun** : i mean you've gotta be at least a little smart  
**renjun** : if you're dating me ;))

 **jeno** : bYE

 **renjun** : <333333

 **jeno** : <333  
**jeno** : </33*****

 **renjun** : hahahahahahha

\-----

_donghyuck needs help_

**renjun** : just learned jeno dressed up for me that one time i drove jaemin over to his house and honestly i'm so shook

 **jisung** : congrats

 **donghyuck** : can't believe u didn't notice tbh  
**donghyuck** : aLSO I NEED HELP

 **jisung** : naturally

 **donghyuck** : :/  
**donghyuck** : ok so  
**donghyuck** : this restaurant is having a couple discount???? like if u go in with ur significant other they'll give u 40% off on ur bill and  
**donghyuck** : i think i wanna ask mark ?????  
**donghyuck** : maybe just to pretend to be dating  
**donghyuck** : but i wanna take advantage of that discount

 **jisung** : yO WAIT I WANNA TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THAT DISCOUNT

 **donghyuck** : u don't like anybody dimwit

 **jisung** : actually  
**jisung** : true****  
**jisung** : wow sometimes autocorrect just  
**jisung** : wow

 **donghyuck** : uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
**donghyuck** : i see  
**donghyuck** : but also u look like a 9 year old and they would not believe u were in a relationship

 **jisung** : NOT TRUE

 **renjun** : ask mark!!!  
**renjun** : say that you wanna pretend  
**renjun** : you've got nothing to lose  
**renjun** : seriously

 **donghyuck** : should i be offended?

 **jisung** : probably

 **renjun** : :)

\-----

_private chat between **jenope** and **nananajaemin**._

**jeno** : yO BRO

 **jaemin** : are you still mad at me

 **jeno** : nAh

 **jaemin** : it amazes me how quickly you get over things

 **jeno** : shhhh  
**jeno** : ANWYAY  
**jeno** : MY FAVE RESTAURANT IS HAVING A COUPLE DISCOUNT  
**jeno** : 40% OFF IF YOU GO IN WITH A DATE  
**jeno** : AND SINCE IM BROKE AND YOURE BROKE I WAS THINKING WE COULD PRETEND TO BE A COUPLE AND GOOOOOO

 **jaemin** : dumbass.  
**jaemin** : ASK RENJUN

 **jeno** : oh  
**jeno** : shoot  
**jeno** : you're right  
**jeno** : I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

 **jaemin** : istg you're such an idiot

 **jeno** : shut up

\-----

_private chat between **therealmarklee** and **dingdonghyuck**._

**donghyuck** : yo there's a discount at this restaurant for couples (40% off!!!) and i know we aren't a couple or anything but 40% is 40% and i was wondering if you wanted to like pretend to be my date????  
**donghyuck** : it's cool if you don't tho

 **mark** : wow okay yes i love donghyuck  
**mark** : DISCOUNTS***** sORRY

 **donghyuck** : oh i love donghyuck too!!  
**donghyuck** : wait that’s me

 **mark** : yeah sorry i guess i just type donghyuck more than discount these days

 **donghyuck** : oh  
**donghyuck** : cool

 **mark** : but what if i don't wanna pretend though??

 **donghyuck** : uh  
**donghyuck** : you don't want to??  
**donghyuck** : i guess it's fine then, i'll just ask someone else

 **mark** : nO  
**mark** : no i meant  
**mark** : nvm  
**mark** : i'd love to pretend with you!!

 **donghyuck** : okay cool!!

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

**mark** : i guess i really just can't flirt

 **chenle** : that's not news

 **jaemin** : ^^

 **mark** : okay well i think i just ruined everything?????

 **chenle** : wtf did you do mark leonard lee

 **mark** : that's not....my middle name......

 **chenle** : it is?  
**chenle** : not important  
**chenle** : what did you do

 **mark** : it isn't but ok  
**mark** : there's a 40% off discount at a restaurant for couples and donghyuck texted me and asked if i wanted to pretend to be his date for the discount  
**mark** : i tried to be smooth and flirty and i said "well what if i don't wanna pretend"  
**mark** : and he took it the wrong way and djskjslajdkdhsjdhdjhdkshdk why

 **chenle** : ha.  
**chenle** : okay donghyuck is either super oblivious or you really just messed up  
**chenle** : and the answer lies in whether or not you used the suggestive winky face

 **mark** : i didn't use a suggestive wink

 **chenle** : boom  
**chenle** : you messed up

 **jaemin** : chenle not all flirting involves suggestive winky faces

 **chenle** : uh wrong  
**chenle** : how would you know? you don't flirt?

 **jaemin** : i've watched plenty of netflix  
**jaemin** : i picked up a few tricks

 **chenle** : cute.

 **mark** : okay neither of you are helping  
**mark** : he probably thinks i'm weird now

 **jaemin** : well he wouldn't be WRONG

 **mark** : shut up jaemin

 **chenle** : go to the restaurant with him and then suggestive winky face in the real

 **mark** : seriously

 **jaemin** : chenle if the suggestive winky face works so well why don't you have a bf yet

 **chenle** : i am the flirting master but i am very content with my single lifestyle  
**chenle** : i don't need a bf rn  
**chenle** : but the suggestive wink helped get renjun and jeno together

 **jaemin** : they got together after crying outside of renjun's bathroom ????????

 **jeno** : HELP HOW DO I ASK RENJUN TO GO OUT TO DINNER WITH ME

 **mark** : jeno,,,,,  
**mark** : he's your boyfriend  
**mark** : surely it can't be that difficult

 **chenle** : i don't think he wants any advice from you mr. i can't flirt

 **mark** : that's fair

 **jaemin** : you still haven't asked him??????  
**jaemin** : jeno you're ridiculous

 **jeno** : no no no it's just  
**jeno** : the more i talk to renjun  
**jeno** : the more i realize  
**jeno** : he's so soft?????  
**jeno** : and i'm so  
**jeno** : hard.

 **jaemin** : oh my god  
**jaemin** : OH MY GOD  
**jaemin** : PLEASE  
**jaemin** : NEVER EVER SAY THAT IN FRONT OF ME EVER AGAIN I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU

 **chenle** : KSJAKSJS  
**chenle** : JENO WTF BRO

 **jeno** : oKAY YOU KNOW THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT

 **chenle** : in all seriousness  
**chenle** : renjun is literally your boyfriend and he would probably run to the other side of the world to buy your favorite chocolate milk if you asked him to  
**chenle** : he *really* likes you dude  
**chenle** : he'll say yes if you ask him to dinner

 **mark** : ^^ agreed

 **chenle** : shut up mark nobody asked you  
**chenle** : go cry about donghyuck not flirting with you

 **jaemin** : poorest mark

 **mark** : i would leave this chat if i didn't think you wouldn't add me back

 **jeno** : u rite  
**jeno** : i'm gonna ask renjun now pray 4 me

 **jaemin** : praying 4 u

\-----

_private chat between **jenope** and **moooomin**._

**jeno** : sooooooo  
**jeno** : how about before the movie we go out to dinner????? on saturday????  
**jeno** : pls say yes

 **renjun** : uh YES  
**renjun** : definitely!!!!!  
**renjun** : is this bc you're too lazy to cook like you said you were going to?

 **jeno** : nO not at all  
**jeno** : i'm a man of my word huang renjun  
**jeno** : but before that i'm a cheap, cheap, cheapskate  
**jeno** : there is a deal at a restaurant for couples and you are my boyfriend  
**jeno** : hsjshsjdhjss you're my boyfriend i can't believe this

 **renjun** : :)  
**renjun** : believe it hot stuff

 **jeno** : hot stuff?????

 **renjun** : yup  
**renjun** : i'm calling you hot stuff now

 **jeno** : no, why

 **renjun** : it's a cute nickname???????

 **jeno** : no it isn't?????

 **renjun** : whatever you say hot stuff

 **jeno** : FINE BUT I GET TO GIVE YOU A STUPID NICKNAME TOO  
**jeno** : twinkle toes

 **renjun** : that's not ramonatic  
**renjun** : romantic*

 **jeno** : uh yeah it is  
**jeno** : it's very "ramonatic"

 **renjun** : shut up  
**renjun** : it's not nearly as romantic as hot stuff  
**renjun** : do i look like a pair of light up children's shoes to you??

 **jeno** : do i look like hot stuff to you???  
**jeno** : wait don't answer that

 **renjun** : of course you do darling <3  
**renjun** : you walked right into that one didn't you

 **jeno** : SHUT UP  
**jeno** : i'll change yours  
**jeno** : you are now  
**jeno** : cuddle muffins

 **renjun** : are you serious

 **jeno** : why yes, i am, cuddle muffins

 **renjun** : okay hot stuff  
**renjun** : i get it, you like to cuddle with me

 **jeno** : i-

 **renjun** : ;)

\-----

_#noren squad_

**jaemin** : um  
**jaemin** : jeno now calls renjun "cuddle muffins"

 **donghyuck** : yeah....  
**donghyuck** : and renjun calls jeno "hot stuff"

 **chenle** : remind me why we set them up again

 **jisung** : technically it wasn't us it was the cake and the bathroom hallway and the sobs

 **mark** : TECHNICALLY it was me bc i was the one who told jeno to talk to renjun  
**mark** : :)  
**mark** : just saying

 **chenle** : yeah whatever

 **donghyuck** : mark is the angel that sets up all of our relationships

 **jaemin** : yeah and in the process he messes up his own :)

 **mark** : shut up jaemin :)

 **donghyuck** : huh

 **jisung** : what

 **chenle** : nothing lmao  
**chenle** : jaemin is just starting drama as usual

 **donghyuck** : smh jaemin

 **mark** : smh is right

 **jaemin** : ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag urself i'm chenle :-)


	11. swaggity baggity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun: what kind of audience are you trying to reach with this rap
> 
> mark: the youth
> 
> renjun: consider "that's a really long ride"
> 
> jisung: great renjun you just ruined the flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this at 420 kudos. blaze it haha am i right???
> 
> just want you to know that this chapter is a MESS and i am so sorry for that. also this is just part 1. that's right. there's a part 2. i'm gonna knock your socks off

_the bestest friends_

**jisung** : OKAY SO  
**jisung** : after hours and hours of thinking and writing i've finally created mark's first soundcloud rap

**mark** : what

**donghyuck** : OMG YES

**jisung** : it's called swaggity baggity  
**jisung** : wanna see the lyrics?

**chenle** : YES PLS

**jeno** : YES YES YES YES YES

**jaemin** : omg

**jisung** : "my name is mark, like a dog i bark bark bark. conversation is full of snark, scare you out of the ocean just like a shark. if you're going to a park keep an eye out for the lark. protect it so it doesn't go extinct like the polar bears will if we don't do something. climate change is real. global warming is real. we are running out of natural resources the ice caps are MELTING. we can't support ourselves on this planet much longer is that what you want? swaggity baggity my friends. yo, swaggity baggity."

**renjun** : are you sure that isn't your science project

**jisung** : you know it just might be

**jaemin** : JISUNG THAT IS GENIUS

**jeno** : THATS AMAZING I LOVE IT

**donghyuck** : IF THATS YOUR SCIENCE PROJECT DONT TURN IT IN  
**donghyuck** : LET MARK USE IT  
**donghyuck** : ITS SO GOOD

**chenle** : YOU PUT ALL OTHER SOUNDCLOUD RAPPERS TO SHAME JISUNG

**mark** : jisung i-

**jisung** : i know i know  
**jisung** : you're at a loss for words  
**jisung** : so in love with the emotions this rap made you feel  
**jisung** : it's okay mark  
**jisung** : we can still save the polar bears

**jaemin** : IM

**renjun** : jiSUNF

**mark** : suddenly i feel like actually writing a soundcloud rap

**donghyuck** : DO. IT.

**chenle** : REALLY  
**chenle** : REALLY MARK

**mark** : yeah

**jisung** : i'm glad i could inspire you

**jeno** : holy

**jaemin** : wow

**renjun** : holy wow

**donghyuck** : I LOVE THIS

**mark** : ok i'll talk to you later i've got a rap to create

**chenle** : oh my goodness

**jisung** : i'm truly an inspiration

**renjun** : i guess you are

**jeno** : gUYS IM IN SUCH DEEP SHIT

**chenle** : what did you do this time

**donghyuck** : ?????????

**jaemin** : HAHAHAHAHA  
**jaemin** : IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS??????

**jeno** : tHAT TEST WE TOOK IN CHEMISTRY TODAY

**donghyuck** : yo that was so difficult my parents are gonna kill me when they see my grade

**renjun** : come on donghyuck it wasn't that hard  
**renjun** : what did you get??

**donghyuck** : an 89% :///

**renjun** : .......i'm blocking your number

**donghyuck** : WHY  
**donghyuck** : ITS A BAD GRADE

**jisung** : if that's a bad grade then the 70% i got on my last math quiz must be  
**jisung** : terrible

**chenle** : if that's a terrible grade then the 42% i got on my last history essay must be  
**chenle** : unforgivably horrible

**jaemin** : chenle wow

**renjun** : :(((  
**renjun** : bUT DONGHYUCK I GOT AN 81% AND IM VERY HAPPY  
**renjun** : it'll be ok i promise  
**renjun** : anyway hot stuff what happened with the chem test????

**jaemin** : ......hot stuff

**chenle** : eW

**jisung** : i hate you guys

**donghyuck** : i just  
**donghyuck** : no

**renjun** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**jeno** : OH MY GOD  
**jeno** : OKAY  
**jeno** : I  
**jeno** : I WROTE MY NAME  
**jeno** : BUT IT AUTOCORRECTED TO JANET

**renjun** : jeno,,,,  
**renjun** : this was a written test  
**renjun** : there is no autocorrect for a written test

**jeno** : I KNOW

**donghyuck** : JENO WTF

**chenle** : IDIOT

**jaemin** : disappointed but not surprised

**jisung** : wait jaemin i got you  
**jisung** :

  
**jaemin** : LOVE IT

**jeno** : sigh  
**jeno** : SO BASICALLY  
**jeno** : THE TEACHER JUST SENT ME AN EMAIL AND ASKED IF I MEANT TO WRITE JANET LEE ON MY TEST  
**jeno** : AND IM CRYINFGJEHDJDHDJ

**chenle** : this will go down in the history books

**jisung** : your senior quote should be "that's right. it's me, janet lee."

**donghyuck** : JISUNGHSJDJ

**renjun** : HSHDHSHDHSHS

**jeno** : YOU GUYS ABSOLUTELY SUCK

**jaemin** : so like  
**jaemin** : what did you get on the test tho  
**jaemin** : bc i got a 98% and i want to get a higher grade then you for once in my life lmao

**jeno** : you definitely have me beat in history tho??????

**jaemin** : yeah but  
**jaemin** : everybody does

**chenle** : except for me lol  
**chenle** : 42%........

**jisung** : yeah but you guys are in different classes aren't you  
**jisung** : so it's okay

**jaemin** : WGAT DID TOU GET JENO I NEED TO KNOW

**jeno** : oK WAIT LET ME JUST CHECK

**renjun** : janet lee  
**renjun** : hahah  
**renjun** : i guess compared to you guys i didn't actually do very well on my test  
**renjun** : but i'm okay with it

**donghyuck** : that's all that matters renjunnie

**jeno** : sorry jaemin i got a 103%

**jaemin** : HOW  
**jaemin** : THERE WASNT EVEN EXTRA CREDIT?????  
**jaemin** : HOW CAN YOU BE SO SNART YET SO UNBELIEVABLY STUPID

**chenle** : snart

**jisung** : snart

**jeno** : i can't help it that i'm just a genius i suppose

**jaemin** : can it janet  
**jaemin** : omg that rhymes

**donghyuck** : TELL MARK TO PUT IT IN HIS SOUNDCLOUD RAP

**jisung** : YES

**jaemin** : OK

\-----

_private chat between **therealmarklee** and **nananajaemin**._

**jaemin** : ok  
**jaemin** : for your rap  
**jaemin** : how about  
**jaemin** : "can it janet"  
**jaemin** : bc it rhymes

**mark** : stfu nana

**jaemin** : damn

\-----

_the bestest friends_

**jaemin** : he told me to shut up

**chenle** : that's rough

**jeno** : good.  
**jeno** : i feel like you don't hear it enough

**jaemin** : WHAT  
**jaemin** : LITERALLY HALF OF WHAT YOU SAY TO ME IS SHUT UP

**jeno** : clearly it's not enough  
**jeno** : sINCE YOU STILL TALK

**donghyuck** : wow  
**donghyuck** : ice cold

**jaemin** : smh

\-----

_private chat between **toljisung** and **moooomin**._

**jisung** : remember how i mentioned the mullet to you earlier today?????

**renjun** : i don't need you to finish that thought  
**renjun** : i'm not getting a mullet

**jisung** : how about you get a mullet!!!!!!  
**jisung** : dang

**renjun** : jisung no

**jisung** : why not?????

**renjun** : mullets are ugly????  
**renjun** : duh????

**jisung** : it's only ugly if you make it ugly

**renjun** : hOW DO YOU EXIST

\-----

_the bestest friends_

**jisung** : raise your hand if you think renjun should get a mullet

**renjun** : :///

**jeno** : rAISES HAND

**renjun** : WHAT THE HELL

**jeno** : sry babe but  
**jeno** : come on

**jisung** : tHANK YOU JENO  
**jisung** : renjun why does your bf have more sense than you???

**renjun** : fight me in real life jisung

**jisung** : it's a no from me

**donghyuck** : my cousin had a mullet for a couple weeks  
**donghyuck** : he cried every night.......  
**donghyuck** : so i don't recommend it!

**renjun** : SENSIBLE  
**renjun** : THANK YOU BEST FRIEND

**jaemin** : i agree with jeno and jisung tbh

**jeno** : SENSIBLE  
**jeno** : THANK YOU BEST FRIEND

**chenle** : what even gave you this idea jisung

**jisung** : wELL  
**jisung** : i was listening to an audiobook

**donghyuck** : oh there's no way this story is ending well

**renjun** : ^^  
**renjun** : jisung + audiobooks = why

**jisung** : have i ever told you how much i hate you  
**jisung** : because i do  
**jisung** : i hate you

**chenle** : continue

**jisung** : right so  
**jisung** : i was listening to an audiobook  
**jisung** : and the narrator, he just, he gave me this vibe

**jaemin** : wow  
**jaemin** : a vibe

**jisung** : yeah like  
**jisung** : this narrator sEEMS like his best friend's cousin's mom's uncle's daughter's boyfriend's son has a dog

**jeno** : what the actual fuck jisung

**jaemin** : wHAT DOES THAT MEAN

**donghyuck** : i told you  
**donghyuck** : this story is not good

**jisung** : but the dog  
**jisung** : the dog just  
**jisung** : it ran away one day

**chenle** : so really what you're saying is  
**chenle** : the narrator's best friend's cousin's mom's uncle's daughter's boyfriend's son who has a dog doesn't really have a dog anymore

**jisung** : precisely

**renjun** : i'm so lost

**jisung** : so the dog that ran away  
**jisung** : it ran across the country  
**jisung** : hopped onto buses and cars and trucks and made it all the way across the country  
**jisung** : to the other side!  
**jisung** : and there  
**jisung** : it found  
**jisung** : a man

**jaemin** : "a man"

**chenle** : i wish i could find a man  
**chenle** : to love me

**jeno** : ur 10???????????

**chenle** : im not???????????

**renjun** : i still don't understand what this has to do with mullets

**jisung** : bECAUSE YOU ARENT LETTING ME FINISH

**renjun** : KID  
**renjun** : THIS IS A CHATROOM LITERALLY NOBIDY IS INTERRUPTING YOU JUST CONTINUE THE STORY

**jisung** : fine  
**jisung** : so the dog found a man  
**jisung** : and the man's brother's neighbor has a nephew who has a mullet  
**jisung** : and after i figured this out i got to thinking  
**jisung** : "renjun would look super snazzy with a mullet wouldn't he?"  
**jisung** : he would

**renjun** : i-

**jeno** : so  
**jeno** : you got this all from an audiobook narrator???

**jisung** : yeah

**jeno** : wow

**jaemin** : y'all  
**jaemin** : jisung is the genius none of wanted but all of us needed

**jisung** : yeah  
**jisung** : wait

**chenle** : how do you come up with this shit jisung

**jisung** : ????????  
**jisung** : i told you it's a VIBE i got from the narrator  
**jisung** : A VIBE

**donghyuck** : no jisung  
**donghyuck** : it's bullshit

**jisung** : that’s offensive

**renjun** : i’m not getting a mullet jisung okay

**jisung** : ughhhhh  
**jisung** : you suck  
**jisung** : like a lot

**jeno** : damn right ;)

**renjun** : oh.......

**jaemin** : ISTG JENO IF YOU DONT SHOVE A SOCK IN YOUR MOUTH AND STOP TRYING TO TALK IM GONNA DO IT FOR YOU  
**jaemin** : bUT YOU WILL DIE

**jeno** : i’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me

**jaemin** : that’s it  
**jaemin** : i’m omw

**jeno** : fake  
**jeno** : the jaemin i know would never walk all the way across town just to kill me

**jaemin** : maybe the jaemin you know is gone  
**jaemin** : sike i would never walk all the way across town

**chenle** : jaemin i was really hoping you would pull through  
**chenle** : but i guess not

**jeno** : lit

**jaemin** : yeah whatever

**jisung** : smh

**mark** : okay guys i’m back  
**mark** : and i need some help with this rap

**jaemin** : ask away

**mark** : how does "that's a long ass ride" sound?

**donghyuck** : i love it

**chenle** : dont....say that.....

**renjun** : what kind of audience are you trying to reach with this rap

**mark** : the youth

**renjun** : consider "that's a really long ride"

**jisung** : great renjun you just ruined the flow

**jeno** : what’s a long ass ride

**jisung** : probably the struggle to save the polar bears.......

_renjun has removed jisung from the chat._

**jaemin** : wow

**renjun** : IM SORRY I JUST CANT DO THAT IN OUR OTHER GROUP CHAT AND OH MY GOD IT FELT SO GOOD

**donghyuck** : personally i think it was long overdue

**mark** : yeah so anyway  
**mark** : the long ass ride describes the struggle students face when it comes to transitioning into the adult world

**jeno** : that’s fucking deep as fuck wow

**chenle** : suddenly i think you should add it

**mark** : dope

**chenle** : nope

**jaemin** : THAT FUCKING RHYMES ADD THAT TOO

**mark** : no  
**mark** : bye

\-----

_donghyuck needs help_

**jisung** : ADD ME BACK  
**jisung** : ADD  
**jisung** : ME  
**jisung** : BACK

**renjun** : no

**jisung** : BITCH  
**jisung** : BITCH  
**jisung** : I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS BLATANT HATE FOR ME WOW  
**jisung** : ARE YOU GONNA LET HIM TALK TO ME LIKE THAT DONGHYUCK

**donghyuck** : yeah

**jisung** : B I T C H  
**jisung** : I CANT BELIEVE I USED TO CALL YOU GUYS FRIENDS  
**jisung** : IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU  
**jisung** : WE ARE OVER  
**jisung** : YOU ARENT EVEN GOING TO RESPOND TO ME I CANT

\-----

_private chat between **toljisung** and **zhonglele**._

**jisung** : chenle pls add me back renjun and donghyuck keep leaving me on read

**chenle** : sure thang

\-----

_the bestest friends_

**chenle** : i’m adding him back be nice

**renjun** : wow i’m so happy we had a ten minute bullshit free group chat

**jeno** : damn cuddle muffins

_chenle added jisung to the chat._

**donghyuck** : ew he’s back

**jisung** : i’m sorry i can’t hear you  
**jisung** : i broke up with you guys remember  
**jisung** : friendship = over

**jaemin** : can we even call ourselves the bestest friends if they broke up

_jisung named the chat “the bestest friends minus renhyuck!!!!”._

**renjun** : you gave us a ship name

**jeno** : aw it’s kinda cute

**donghyuck** : not as cute as markhyuck tho

**jisung** : dONGHYUCK

**donghyuck** : FUCK  
**donghyuck** : OH NOSHSH FUCK WHAT HAVE I DONE WHAT

**jaemin** : wHat

**chenle** : WHAT

**jeno** : oh  
**jeno** : my  
**jeno** : god

**donghyuck** : FUCKFUFXKFUFKFUCK  
**donghyuck** : NO HE CANT SEE THIS PLWAS SPAM THE CHATH E DOESNT EEAD BACK DOES HE PLEASE SO NO HE CANT KNOW  
**donghyuck** : IM GONNA CRY

**jisung** : donghyuck you done fucked up bro

**donghyuck** : THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU YOU GIANT PIECE OF ACTUAL SHIT  
**donghyuck** : IF YOU HADNT BROKEN UP WOTH ME AND RENJUN THIS WOULDNT HAVE HAPPENED

**renjun** : DONGJYUCK CALM SOWN ITS OKAY

**donghyuck** : NO IT ISNT NOW HE’S GONNA KNOW I HAVE A BIG GIANT CRUSH ON HIM HE CANT KNKW THAT FKDKDM

**jisung** : DONGHYUCK SHUT UP

**donghyuck** : DUCK  
**donghyuck** : FUCK*  
**donghyuck** : NO JEJSJW WHY PLS SOMEONE DELETE THE CHAT HISTORY IDK HWHS

**jeno** : oh

**chenle** : wow

**jaemin** : uh

**renjun** : you guys aren’t helping

**donghyuck** : OH MY GOD THOSE ARE MARK’S FRIENDS  
**donghyuck** : THEY CANT KNOW EITHER

**jisung** : DONGHYUCK STOP PANICKING

**renjun** : lets be calm  
**renjun** : friends! does mark back read???

**jeno** : i don’t think so???

**jaemin** : if he does he doesn’t comment

**chenle** : he doesn’t  
**chenle** : too busy usually

**renjun** : okay  
**renjun** : so now we know  
**renjun** : we can just like spam so he doesn’t look back and see it’ll be okay

**mark** : guys i’m back and i think i have a finished rap!  
**mark** : wait  
**mark** : what did i miss

**donghyuck** : UH

_donghyuck has removed mark from the chat._

**donghyuck** : FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but wait, there's more. in another chapter tho! haha!
> 
> ALSO
> 
> if/when new members of dream are added, would you like to see them in this fic??? they could show up randomly or become members of the bestest friends??? idk. idk how long this fic is gonna go but if you're interested in more ppl then let me know!
> 
> mark is never leaving bc he's a v important character (also he's my bias hahahahahahahah) so don't fret. he may not be a dreamie forever but nobody ever leaves the bestest friends.


	12. jisung doesn’t rhyme with gatorade genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark: chenle you sound like a dying dolphin on a good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sORRY this update is like a week late!! i've been trying to update every week but clearly i've failed lmao. updates may be every other week bc i am now out of prewritten chapters. sigh,,this fic has come a long way!! tysm!!
> 
> also just in case you didn’t know, this is part 2 of the last chapter! which got very long for some reason

_the bestest friends minus renhyuck!!!!_

**chenle** : yOU REMOVED MARK

 **jeno** : holy shit

 **jaemin** : okay pls tell me wtf is going on

 **donghyuck** : fjdjdjdkdjdjkdjdjdkd

 **renjun** : well.......

 **jisung** : basically donghyuck fucked up

 **donghyuck** : yeah DUH JISUNG SHUT UP I KNOW I DID

 **jeno** : but what just happened

 **renjun** : okay  
**renjun** : it’s lowkey obvious at this point but donghyuck is gay for mark  
**renjun** : like really gay for mark  
**renjun** : and since park, life ruiner, jisung broke up with me and him donghyuck is kinda unstable rn

 **donghyuck** : i’m not fucking unstable renjun  
**donghyuck** : i’m a fucking mess

 **jisung** : well yes donghyuck that much is clear  
**jisung** : also the only life i’m out here ruining is my own so fight me renjun this is why we broke up

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

**mark** : uh guys did i leave the other gc by accident??  
**mark** : sounds like something i’d do huh  
**mark** : but i really want to share my soundcloud rap with all of you!!  
**mark** : so can you add me back??

\-----

_the bestest friends minus renhyuck!!!!_

**jeno** : yo okay mark is asking to be added back and idk i think i’m gonna cry  
**jeno** : he wants to share his rap with us :(((  
**jeno** : so can we please figure this out before my heart breaks

 **renjun** : of course babe :((

 **jaemin** : okay so what do we do then

 **jisung** : well now that mark is gone we can’t exactly spam the chat to get rid of the evidence  
**jisung** : no thanks to donghyuck

 **donghyuck** : I PANICKED

 **chenle** : i got it!  
**chenle** : we add him back and tell him we were planning his surprise birthday party!!!!

 **jeno** : that isn’t gonna work

 **jaemin** : right now it’s all that we’ve got

\-----

_kid friendly; sin free_

**mark** : hello???  
**mark** : pls add me back i wanna share :((

\-----

_the bestest friends minus renhyuck!!!!_

**jeno** : okay fine pls hurry i can feel tears poking at my eyeballs

 **jisung** : okay  
**jisung** : donghyuck you add him

 **donghyuck** : tf no  
**donghyuck** : i can’t  
**donghyuck** : what if i panic and accidentally add my mom or something

 **renjun** : i’ll do it

_renjun added mark to the chat._

**renjun** : sorry mark!

 **chenle** : yeah sorry  
**chenle** : we removed you bc we were planning a surprise birthday party for you!!

 **mark** : but  
**mark** : my birthday was like a month ago????????

 **jaemin** : half birthday!

 **jisung** : quarter birthday?

 **donghyuck** : special mark day!!!!

 **jeno** : yeah!

 **mark** : oh okay  
**mark** : thanks guys :)

 **renjun** : yeah hope you aren’t expecting us to spill anymore info tho!!

 **mark** : of course not!  
**mark** : can i share the rap i have so far with you???  
**mark** : i really like it

 **jeno** : YEAH OF COURSE

 **donghyuck** : YES PLS

 **jisung** : DEF

 **mark** : yay :)  
**mark** : **[ audio file ]**

 **jaemin** : wow mark i didn’t know you could actually rap

 **renjun** : omg mark that sounds so nice

 **chenle** : B R I L L I A N T

 **jeno** : WTF MARK  
**jeno** : YOU HAVE TALENT  
**jeno** : why aren’t you famous yet

 **jisung** : i love it  
**jisung** : except, you didn’t mention the polar bears even once  
**jisung** : i’m disappointed

 **donghyuck** : jisung go cry to the polar bears

 **jisung** : i can’t do that since they! are! endangered!

 **donghyuck** : anyway  
**donghyuck** : that was great mark!!  
**donghyuck** : you’ve got real skill and you can go dad!  
**donghyuck** : fAR****** what the actual heck

 **chenle** : dad

 **jisung** : mark is my dad

 **jaemin** : mark is dad of the bestest friends

 **jeno** : i love you daddy  
**jeno** : sorry i actually meant dad*  
**jeno** : but i guess my phone really hates me

 **chenle** : don’t lie jeno we all know you type daddy more than dad on the regular

 **renjun** : who do you call daddy.......  
**renjun** : bc it isn’t me

 **jisung** : I CHOKED !

 **jaemin** : damn jeno

 **jeno** : STFU CHENLE  
**jeno** : i don’t call anyone daddy???????

 **mark** : ......  
**mark** : bro i have receipts

 **jaemin** : WHAT

 **chenle** : WE LOVE MARK AKA THE DAD OF THIS FRIEND GROUP

 **renjun** : wow mark is the real mvp  
**renjun** : share b !

 **jeno** : cuddle muffins i-

 **donghyuck** : well this is an interesting turn of events

 **jisung** : this tea is piping hot i’ll tell u that !

 **mark** : 1.) me and jeno saw a movie together a couple weekends ago and for about three days all he would send me were pictures of the lead actor and he would not stop calling him daddy  
**mark** : 2.) jeno was at my house like a month ago and jaehyun came over to eat my grapes and jeno was Attacked™ so he texted me and said “daddy wtf @jaehyun” since then i haven’t let jeno back in my house  
**mark** : 3.) this happened last night! he went on a super long rant about calling people daddy and he had to have used the word at least 42 times in one paragraph  
**mark** : there are plenty more occasions but, we’ll save those for another time  
**mark** :

  
**jeno** : i cannot believe

 **jaemin** : hA

 **chenle** : JENO JDNCBJJD

 **jisung** : jeno ur such an interesting character

 **renjun** : am i not daddy enough for you

 **donghyuck** : why is that even a question renjun of course you aren’t

 **renjun** :

  
**donghyuck** : wHY ARE YOU USING ME AS A MEME  
**donghyuck** : BITCH

 **jeno** : i can explain

 **jaemin** : no tf you cannot  
**jaemin** : you have been exposed janet

 **jisung** : JANET

 **jeno** : asshole  
**jeno** : i cAN EXPLAIN  
**jeno** : 1.) he was really hot and you know it mark. don’t lie bitch you called him daddy too!!!!! it wasn’t just me  
**jeno** : 2.) he looked????? so good????? the ripped jeans???? if you won’t notice jaehyun’s good looks then i’d be glad to. and, honey, i know you notice. sophomore year did happen ;)  
**jeno** : 3.) i was just explaining the concept and there’s nothing wrong with that!!!!  
**jeno** : and renjun, you are the cuddle master so you don’t have to be daddy at all  
**jeno** : i’m daddy enough for the both of us

 **chenle** : sHUT UP JENO

 **renjun** : <3  
**renjun** : okay hot stuff  
**renjun** : i appreciate that

 **jaemin** : speaking of cuddling........  
**jaemin** : can i expose jeno more?

 **chenle** : always bro

 **jisung** : OF COURSE  
**jisung** : i live for this

 **donghyuck** : for now jisung, but watch out bc ur time is coming

 **mark** : yoinks

 **jeno** : jaemin i know exactly what you’re gonna say and i do not appreciate it

 **jaemin** : :)  
**jaemin** : oh, best friend  
**jaemin** : my best friend cuddle buddy  
**jaemin** : hello all, remember when donghyuck had asked who little spooned when jeno and i cuddled

 **renjun** : i do  
**renjun** : i also remember freaking out in another gc  
**renjun** : good times.....

 **jaemin** : yeah well,

 **jeno** : jaemin istg

 **chenle** : oo i know where this is going

 **jaemin** : after renjun’s choking free cuddle proposition jeno of course spends what feels like hours trying to figure out a response  
**jaemin** : and he reveals something about himself

 **jeno** : JAEMIN ISTG

 **jisung** : i’m sitting on the edge of my seat this is juicy

 **donghyuck** : what did jeno reveal the world needs to know

 **jaemin** : oh wait hold up i’ll quote him directly  
**jaemin** : “what if i want him to choke me tho”

 **jeno** : uGH

 **donghyuck** : oh jeno ur on a roll today

 **jisung** : well now you guys are dating so he can choke you anytime!

 **chenle** : jisung omfg

 **renjun** : oh my gosh  
**renjun** : jeno, all you had to do was ask ;)

 **jaemin** : HE

 **mark** : wow

 **jeno** : JSJSHDJSHJDJDJD  
**jeno** : RENJUNSJSKDK  
**jeno** : YOU GUYS ALL SUCK

 **mark** : i love exposing jeno :)  
**mark** : also shut up we don’t talk about sophomore year

 **jisung** : well now i’m curious

 **mark** : yeah no  
**mark** : it never happened i’m pretty positive that jeno just made it up in his head but anyway

 **jeno** : nah  
**jeno** : jisung one day we’ll have an expose campfire

 **chenle** : what so you guys can expose people by a fire

 **jeno** : precisely

 **renjun** : can i be invited  
**renjun** : i’ve got shit on donghyuck that not even jisung knows about

donghyuck:

**donghyuck** : bitch

 **renjun** : so now you’re using me as a meme hUH

 **jeno** : of course you can come cuddle muffins  
**jeno** : and you can come too donghyuck  
**jeno** : everybody can come

 **jaemin** : i’d bet my life savings that jeno saved that picture of renjun

 **chenle** : life savings??? bro you have like $3 and a paper clip saved wym life savings

 **jaemin** : ugh chenle quit targeting me like that i have fEELINGS

 **jeno** : ......keep ur savings

 **jaemin** : knew it

 **jisung** : snickerdoodle!

 **donghyuck** : what the fuck

 **renjun** : what

 **mark** : ?????

 **jisung** : you know like that term for the beginning of a laugh  
**jisung** : or like when you’re kinda laughing  
**jisung** : ”a half suppressed laugh”  
**jisung** : a snickerdoodle!

 **jeno** : no jisung, that’s a snicker

 **mark** : ^^  
**mark** : a snickerdoodle is a type of cookie

 **renjun** : ^^

 **jisung** : oH  
**jisung** : my bad then

 **chenle** : omg you’re so cute

 **jisung** : gee ＼( 'ω')／

\-----

_private chat between **jenope** and **zhonglele**._

**jeno** : wow ur calling him cute now?  
**jeno** : just ask him out already dude

 **chenle** : hAhA that’s funny mr. i only have a bf because i cried in his house  
**chenle** : :)

 **jeno** : damn.

\-----

_the bestest friends_

**jaemin** : chenle i thought i was cute

 **jeno** : well you thought WRONG

 **jaemin** : one day jeno i’m gonna beat you up

 **renjun** : can i join

 **jeno** : gAsp  
**jeno** : cUDDLE MUFFINS???????:):?:&,!&,?:?/$,$;?/?!:$,?:?

 **renjun** : i said what i said

 **jeno** : ugh the disrespect!  
**jeno** : my best friend and my boyfriend team up to attack me

 **mark** : where can i buy tickets

 **donghyuck** : ^^ do i get a best friend discount

 **jisung** : ^^ do i get a cooler than donghyuck discount

 **jaemin** : no discounts i’m too broke for that tf

 **chenle** : wow  
**chenle** : not even a cute smol friend discount?

 **mark** : chenle you sound like a dying dolphin on a good day

 **chenle** : that’s it!

_chenle named the chat “the bestest friends minus renmarkhyuck!!!!”._

**chenle** : mark is kicked out of the bestest friends

 **jaemin** : now only the cool people are left yes good job chenle

 **jisung** : i love getting rid of the snakes!

 **mark** : you guys suck

 **donghyuck** : preach

 **renjun** : jisung isn’t cool

 **jisung** : lies!

 **jeno** : imagine thinking chenle is cool i can’t relate

 **chenle** : i could kick you out too  
**chenle** : then you would be with ur boyfriend  
**chenle** : ONE BUTTON JENO AND UR GONE

 **jeno** : oNe bUttON jEnO aNd uR GoNE

 **donghyuck** : I GTG MY MOM MADE DINNER ITS POPPING

 **jaemin** : ooo yes eat up donghyuck

 **renjun** : have fun hyuck!!

 **jisung** : don’t choke !

 **mark** : don’t eat too quickly :)

 **jeno** : yAS

 **chenle** : ENJOY

 **renjun** : i’m changing the gc name  
**renjun** : we’re all in this together guys

 **jisung** : like they were in high school musical?

 **renjun** : yes

_renjun named the chat “the bestest friends”._

**renjun** : i feel like i’m part of the group again

 **jeno** : you were always part of the group  
**jeno** : in my heart <3

 **renjun** : <3

 **jaemin** : and that’s my queue to leave

 **mark** : yeah same

 **jisung** : yup

 **chenle** : ugh guys get a room

 **jeno** : l8er h8erz

\-----

_kid friendly;sin free_

**mark** : do you guys think i’m an idiot or something???  
**mark** : bc like i am but  
**mark** : seriously

 **jaemin** : i do not understand

 **chenle** : i mean yea of course we think ur an idiot  
**chenle** : but ??????

 **mark** : “we were planning a surprise birthday party for you”  
**mark** : seriously  
**mark** : you thought i would believe that?

 **jaemin** : to be fair  
**jaemin** : you did say ‘oh okay’ and then ‘thanks guys’ with a smiley face ://  
**jaemin** : + we were pretty believable

 **chenle** : word up  
**chenle** : there were no faults in the plan

 **mark** : first, your stories were conflicting  
**mark** : half birthday, quarter birthday? rly  
**mark** : second, i wasn’t gonna say i didn’t believe you that would cause drama  
**mark** : and i read over everything i had missed bc i wanted to know why i was removed  
**mark** : i thought i had done something to upset somebody but i didn’t

 **chenle** : but you never back read

 **mark** : yea well i did this time

 **jaemin** : so then you know.....

 **mark** : yeah i do

 **jaemin** : so do something about it!

 **chenle** : k just to make sure we’re on the same page here  
**chenle** : y’all are talking about donghyuck’s crush right?

 **mark** : yes

 **jaemin** : YES

 **chenle** : cool just making sure  
**chenle** : carry on

 **mark** : do what?

 **jaemin** : ask him out?? idk??? you like him too???? date him?????

 **chenle** : yeah ask him out

 **mark** : i’m not gonna ask him out over text  
**mark** : that’s just....uncool

 **jaemin** : i promise there is nothing less cool than renjun and jeno asking each other out crying outside of renjun’s bathroom

 **chenle** : ^ he’s right

 **mark** : u guys just won’t ever let them forget that will u?

 **jaemin** : of course not  
**jaemin** : but anyway  
**jaemin** : ask! him! out!  
**jaemin** : now you KNOW he likes you  
**jaemin** : so just do it

 **chenle** : ugh yeah

 **mark** : i am scared

 **chenle** : OF WHAT  
**chenle** : he LIKES you  
**chenle** : you KNOW this

 **jaemin** : where’s jeno istg he’ll knock some sense into you

 **mark** : he’s probably sexting renjun rn leave him out of this

 **jeno** : i wasn’t sexting renjun smh  
**jeno** : wait hold up  
**jeno** : let me back read real quick

 **chenle** : he was totally sexting renjun

 **jaemin** : nasty

 **jeno** : oKAY  
**jeno** : first thing’s first  
**jeno** : i fucking told y’all the birthday idea wouldn’t work  
**jeno** : was i right or was i right

 **chenle** : move on

 **jeno** : mark  
**jeno** : don’t do something you’ll regret  
**jeno** : you know he likes you now and you like him so seriously what is stopping you?  
**jeno** : unless of course,,you don’t like him???

 **mark** : nO trust me i do

 **jaemin** : so what is stopping you

 **mark** : i’m scared!

 **chenle** : of what????  
**chenle** : he likes you  
**chenle** : if you ask him out he’ll say yes  
**chenle** : why? because he likes you!

 **mark** : no  
**mark** : what if he doesn’t  
**mark** : what if he doesn’t want to date right now  
**mark** : like what if he isn’t ready to date  
**mark** : i don’t wanna ask him to do something he doesn’t want to do

 **jeno** : sigh  
**jeno** : i know i really shouldn’t talk bc it’s not like me and renjun got together in a......normal way  
**jeno** : but seriously mark you don’t know unless you try  
**jeno** : the worst thing that could happen is that he says he isn’t ready and he wants to wait  
**jeno** : and there’s nothing wrong with that  
**jeno** : he likes you dude. if he isn’t ready he’ll let you know when he is

 **jaemin** : jeno’s right  
**jaemin** : for the first time

 **jeno** : fuck u

 **mark** : ugh you’re right  
**mark** : i’m such an idiot

 **chenle** : we know mark <3  
**chenle** : but you’re OUR idiot

 **jeno** : yea!

 **mark** : i’ll ask him out...  
**mark** : at dinner on saturday :)

 **jeno** : THATS A PERFECT IDEA  
**jeno** : nice choice mark!

 **jaemin** : lit

 **chenle** : omg i forgot about that  
**chenle** : hope you guys have fun :)

\-----

_the bestest friends_

**donghyuck** : you’ve heard of elf on the shelf now get ready for  
**donghyuck** :

  
**jisung** : first of all  
**jisung** : that meme is dead  
**jisung** : second of all  
**jisung** : THATS NOT EVEN HOW THE MEME WORKS

 **jaemin** : PFFFFFT HA

 **renjun** : DONGHYUCK OMFG

 **jisung** : this is why i broke up with you

 **jeno** : HDKDJDKF DONGHYUCK

 **donghyuck** : wym this isn’t how the meme works

 **jisung** : jisung doesn’t rhyme with gatorade genius  
**jisung** : it’s supposed to rhyme

 **chenle** : yeah like a better one would be  
**chenle** : “you’ve heard of elf on the shelf now get ready for mark in the park”

 **donghyuck** : oh

 **jisung** : yea

 **mark** : mark on the shark

 **jisung** : that too

 **donghyuck** : okay

 **jeno** : donghyuck on a duck

 **renjun** : that’s a good one jeno

 **jeno** : thanks <3

 **donghyuck** : FINE  
**donghyuck** : I GET IT NOW

 **jisung** : this has been meme class with the bestest friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say that this is probably my longest running fic at this point??? and there are so many ppl reading i am so so so thankful!! it means so much to me <3


	13. ultra lit dope swaggy fam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck: you know sometimes when i type sin i miss the i and type sun
> 
> renjun: how often do you type sin
> 
> donghyuck: too often

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's me! i am really sorry that this took so long. kinda been in a bad place lately and ugh even writing comedy hasn't done much to help. but! i busted it out! and it isn't perfect; it isn't amazing, but i tried!! and i mean i still laughed at it???? maybe somebody shares my humor.
> 
> ok, just real quick. happy new year!! here's to the year where i actually complete a fic for the first time hopefully??? (talking about this one!) it's my baby i'm so proud it's gotten this far. i'm not gonna give up on it, don't worry. we've come too far. fldfjaljfl i'm a sap lmao ok just read and enjoy!!

_the bestest friends_

**renjun** : happy friday everybody!!

 **mark** : i’m dropping out of college

 **jeno** : dang already?

 **jisung** : you’re still in high school

 **mark** : yeah i know

 **renjun** : okay no not a happy friday then  
**renjun:** what happened?

 **mark** : taeyong just video called me with tears streaming down his face

 **donghyuck** : ok ur gonna need to expand on that bc that sounds like the average taeyong

 **mark:** he meant to call yuta but since my contact in his phone is still “do not answer 2.0” tHANKS TO JENO he confused us (bc yuta is do not answer 1.0)

 **jeno** : i’m not sorry

 **jaemin** : so why are you dropping out of college

 **mark** : because apparently taeyong and yuta got a 4% on their group project :///  
**mark** : and taeyong is the smartest person i know so if he’s getting a 4% on a group project then there’s no way i’ll get anything higher than a 2

 **chenle** : taeyong may be the smartest person you know but yuta is def the dumbest

 **mark** : actually jaemin is tbh

 **jaemin** : EXCUSE ME????????

 **renjun** : how do you get a 4% on a group project

 **donghyuck** : were there more ppl in the group???

 **jaemin** : IM NOT DUMB?????????

 **mark** : i asked him and apparently johnny and jaehyun were in the group too

 **chenle** : no wonder  
**chenle** : literally dumb, dumber, and dumbest

 **jeno** : poor tytrack :(((

 **jaemin** : I AM NOT DUMB YOU TUMBLEWEEDS

 **jeno** : ur an idiot nana wym

 **jaemin** : ur gonna regret saying that bitch

 **donghyuck** : oo chenle expose  
**donghyuck** : who’s who

 **chenle** : if you insist ;))  
**chenle** : johnny is dumb, jaehyun is dumber, and yuta is dumbest ofc  
**chenle** : and jaemin is on another level  
**chenle** : way past yuta

 **jaemin** : i-  
**jaemin** : i wAS ATTACKED

 **mark** : taeyong won’t stop crying idk what to do

 **jisung** : make him some food???

 **jeno** : DONT DO THAT  
**jeno** : mark can’t cook

 **chenle** : it’s true  
**chenle** : i had a cooking birthday party last year and  
**chenle** : mark’s dish looked radioactive

 **jaemin** : say what u want but that shit WAS radioactive

 **mark** : n-no

 **jaemin** : y-yes

 **jisung** : ya know that’s really tragic  
**jisung** : mark as dad of the bestest friends you are supposed to be able to cook a meal

 **chenle** : yes  
**chenle** : how else will you feed us, your children

 **mark** : i’m not the dad of the bestest friends

 **jeno** : yeah  
**jeno** : at best he’s like,,,,,  
**jeno** : drunk party uncle

 **mark** : sHUT UP  
**mark** : JENO I BIRTHED YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS  
**mark** : YOU ARE LITERALLY MY BIOLOGICAL CHILD??????  
**mark** : DO NOT DISRESPECT ME

 **jeno** : uh!

 **renjun** : mark,

 **donghyuck** : he pOPPED OFF

 **jisung** : dad

 **jaemin** : if my math is correct jeno is only a year younger than you :/

 **mark** : irrelevant

 **chenle** : “if my math is correct” jaemin, sweetie

 **donghyuck** : well jaemin your math was correct!!

 **jaemin** : that’s a relief

 **jeno** : oh my gosh

 **jisung** : anyways  
**jisung** : if mark can’t cook anything for taeyong why don’t you buy him flowers!

 **chenle** : that’s not a terrible idea  
**chenle** : taeyong might appreciate some flowers

 **jeno** : what if his roommates burn them

 **jaemin** : that’s-  
**jaemin** : actually pretty likely

 **mark** : ok next idea

 **chenle** : a new car!

 **jeno** : come on chenle we can’t all be rich like you

 **donghyuck** : taeyong can’t even drive lmao

 **mark** : ^^  
**mark** : gays can’t drive it’s like a fact of life man

 **jeno** : no wonder,

 **jaemin** : no jeno you’re just stupid and keep failing the test  
**jaemin** : it’s different

 **jeno** : in an alternate universe somewhere i have a supportive best friend who actually likes me and tells me that even when i fail i can succeed in the end if i just keep trying  
**jeno** : but in this universe i have na jaemin

 **jaemin** : <3

 **renjun** : does taeyong like spaghetti??

 **jisung** : ur late renjun we’ve already established the fact that mark can’t cook

 **renjun** : stfu jisung  
**renjun** : seriously...does taeyong like spaghetti

 **mark** : idk?

 **renjun** : wELL  
**renjun** : there’s this new restaurant that opened up down the street from my house  
**renjun** : and the spaghetti there is so good  
**renjun** : easily the best thing on the menu  
**renjun** : you know where i’m going with this right?

 **jaemin** : YES  
**jaemin** : buy some spaghetti!

 **renjun** : yes

 **jaemin** : then eat it so it’ll help you think of ways to make taeyong feel better!

 **renjun** : no

 **chenle** : jaemin istg  
**chenle** : the plan is obviously to buy taeyong some spaghetti

 **jisung** : omg

 **donghyuck** : tbh i had a hard time following the plan too

 **jisung** : HOW

 **renjun** : i can’t stand you guys

 **jeno** : ouch

 **renjun** : i would say i can stand you but i CANT  
**renjun** : jeno you’re the worst of all of them

 **jeno** : OUCH

 **chenle** : dang jeno that’s a supportive bf you got there

 **jeno** : i don’t deserve this slander

 **jisung** : i think you do

 **jeno** : !!!!  
**jeno** : bff attacks me, bf attacks me, baby attacks me  
**jeno** : who’s next?

 **donghyuck** : that’s triple b

 **jaemin** : isn’t triple b a kpop group?

 **chenle** : no it’s a bra size

 **renjun** : you guys are both wrong wtf  
**renjun** : the kpop group is triple h  
**renjun** : and chenle,  
**renjun** : just shut up

 **chenle** : dang

 **mark** : jeno can’t tie his shoes

 **jeno** : MARK  
**jeno** : THAT WAS OUR SECRET

 **jaemin** : on the first day of school you wrote ‘i can’t tie my shoes’ as an interesting fact

 **jeno** : receipts?

 **jaemin** : what

 **jeno** : exactly.  
**jeno** : didn’t happen.

 **renjun** : lol

 **donghyuck** : how can you not tie your shoes

 **jeno** : idk donghyuck some people just can’t do things

 **donghyuck** : it’s chill bro  
**donghyuck** : i can’t swim

 **jisung** : omg i didn’t know that

 **donghyuck** : bc i don’t like you?????

 **jisung** : deep sigh

 **mark** : i’m gonna buy taeyong spaghetti!  
**mark** : if he doesn’t like it we can have a spaghetti party or something

 **donghyuck** : omg that’s so cute

 **jaemin** : just like me

_chenle has removed jaemin from the chat._

**renjun** : wow

 **jisung** : wow

 **jeno** : wow

 **mark** : okay

 **donghyuck** : dang

 **chenle** : i h8 him

———

_kid friendly;sin free_

**jaemin** : i hate you guys  
**jaemin** : buttfaces

 **jeno** : real mature jaemin

 **jaemin** : i’m gonna scream until you add me back

 **mark** : pls don’t

 **jeno** : how is that gonna work genius

 **jaemin** : try me bitch

 **chenle** : don’t add him back i don’t want him anymore

 **jaemin** : im screaming

 **mark** : oh my god

 **jaemin** : still screaming

 **mark** : pls stop

 **jeno** : you’re just getting yourself in trouble

 **jaemin** : shut up

 **mark** : no YOU shut up

 **jaemin** : no

———

_the bestest friends_

**jeno** : so jaemin won’t stop screaming

 **renjun** : what

 **chenle** : he said that he wouldn’t stop screaming until someone added him back to this gc  
**chenle** : as if him screaming would affect us in any way

 **jisung** : interesting  
**jisung** : sometimes i wonder what goes on in your other gc  
**jisung** : like, ours is pretty lame

 **donghyuck** : WHAT  
**donghyuck** : i think it’s fun personally

 **jisung** : yeah of course you would  
**jisung** : that’s bc you’re boring

 **jeno** : ours isn’t that cool

 **mark** : yes it is!!!  
**mark** : it’s what the kids would call “ultra lit fam”

 **jisung** : i’ve never heard a single kid say ultra lit fam

 **chenle** : when will you move into the retirement home mark

 **renjun** : ew mark that was gross

 **mark** : i’m just trying to fit in with you teens!  
**mark** : kool kats!! haha!

 **donghyuck** : no

 **jeno** : shut up

 **chenle** : stop

 **renjun** : oh my god

 **jisung** : why

———

_kid friendly;sin free_

**jaemin** : still screaming

 **chenle** : still not adding you back

———

_the bestest friends_

**donghyuck** : you know sometimes when i type sin i miss the i and type sun

 **renjun** : how often do you type sin

 **donghyuck** : too often

 **jisung** : that’s bc all you do is sin

 **donghyuck** : o shit u rite

 **jeno** : hey guys all i’m saying is this gc is boring without jaemin

 **chenle** : speak for yourself i’m not adding him back

 **jeno** : i can add him back then

_chenle has removed jeno from the chat._

**chenle** : try me

 **mark** : chenle you can’t just keep removing people bc they’re annoying you

_chenle has removed mark from the chat._

**chenle** : i can  
**chenle** : anyone else?

 **donghyuck** : bope!  
**donghyuck** : nope******

———

_kid friendly;sin free_

**mark** : seriously

 **jeno** : seriously

 **jaemin** : what

 **chenle** : i kicked them out too  
**chenle** : fucking losers

 **jeno** : oK LITERALLY I AM THE LIFE OF THAT GC

 **jaemin** : jeno,,,ur boring as fuck m8

 **jeno** : no

———

_private chat between **jenope** and **moooomin**._

**jeno** : cuddle muffins,,  
**jeno** : am i boring?

 **renjun** : what? no!

 **jeno** : ,,  
**jeno** : ur lying to me

 **renjun** : what? no!

 **jeno** : not even u are on my side  
**jeno** : unbelievable

 **renjun** : it’s okay?????  
**renjun** : i still like you a lot  
**renjun** : you’re still beautiful  
**renjun** : and kind  
**renjun** : and sweet  
**renjun** : you’re still the man of my dreams  
**renjun** : and i really like you

 **jeno** : omg  
**jeno** : but i’m not boring!!!!!  
**jeno** : im fun and cool

 **renjun** : i just ranted about how much i like you and that’s your response  
**renjun** : ok hot stuff you aren’t boring

 **jeno** : yea i know

———

_kid friendly;sin free_

**jeno** : renjun says i’m not boring

 **jaemin** : renjun is lying to you

 **mark** : ^^

 **chenle** : ^^

———

_donghyuck needs help_

**renjun** : do you guys think jeno is boring

 **jisung** : yes

 **donghyuck** : yes

 **renjun** : shit

———

_the bestest friends_

**jisung** : ok listen chenle ily and all but  
**jisung** : we are nothing if three of us are gone  
**jisung** : keep ot7 alive

 **chenle** : i’d just like to point at that 7-3 does not equal 0  
**chenle** : but i see your point  
**chenle** : FINE

———

_kid friendly;sin free_

**chenle** : y’all are lucky

 **mark** : actually i have horrible luck

 **jaemin** : shut up

 **jeno** : are you still screaming

 **jaemin** : yea

 **jeno** : then it’s you who needs to shut up smart one

 **chenle** : IM ADDING YOU GUYS BACK OKAY  
**chenle** : jisung convinced me  
**chenle** : it was pretty intelligent convincing too,,,

 **jeno** : oh?

 **chenle** : yes.

 **mark** : stop screaming jaemin we’re being added back

 **jaemin** : oh thank goodness  
**jaemin** : don’t be surprised if i don’t speak out loud for the next few weeks

———

_the bestest friends_

**chenle added mark, jeno, and 1 other to the chat.**

**chenle** : they’re back.

 **renjun** : i missed you guys!!

 **jisung** : tbh i felt indifferent towards the whole situation

 **donghyuck** : welcome!  
**donghyuck** : now we can go back to our regularly scheduled crazy times

 **jeno** : woo!

 **jaemin** : it’s great to be back

 **mark** : ultra lit dope swaggy fam!

 **donghyuck** : no

 **jisung** : why

 **renjun** : mark,

 **jeno** : oh my god

 **jaemin** : i-

 **chenle** : im gonna pretend you didn’t say that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna point out that almost the entirety of this fic comes from dreams i have


	14. this is a gays only event go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong: you guys are both so dumb what the hell  
> taeyong: where did i go wrong in raising you two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: h-  
> y'all: stop adding taeyong to the story you loser
> 
> oof hi sry updates once a month?? its looking like that my bad y'all
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy!!

_kid friendly;sin free_

**jeno** : ALRIGHT BITCHES  
**jeno** : it’s the day of my date with renjun  
**jeno** : SO  
**jeno** : y’all better be keeping me in your thoughts always i’m not trying to mess this up

 **jaemin** : anyways

 **chenle** : omg mark that means you’re going on your ‘date’ with donghyuck today!!

 **mark** : yup!

 **jaemin** : and you’re asking him out wink wink nudge nudge

 **mark** : y-yup

 **jeno** : and here i thought y’all liked me at least a little bit

 **jaemin** : well i knew you were stupid but i didn’t know you were that stupid!

 **chenle** : rt  
**chenle** : anyway bitch  
**chenle** : good luck today  
**chenle** : bc you’ll need it

 **jeno** : gee thanks

 **chenle** : i wasn’t talking to your bitch ass lmao  
**chenle** : that was all for mister mark lee

 **jeno** : if you know how i feel why would you say that like you put me in such an uncomfortable situation you know i’m not happy you know i’m trying

 **jaemin** : do you ever shut up

 **mark** : i don’t need your luck  
**mark** : i have enough of my own

 **jaemin** : just yesterday you told everybody you had horrible luck  
**jaemin** : so what is the truth sir

 **chenle** : ugh  
**chenle** : all men do is lie

 **jeno** : you’re implying that mark lee is a “men”

 **jaemin** : true mark is not a “men”

 **chenle** : you’re right  
**chenle** : how could i be so foolish

 **jaemin** : “not all men” you’re right, mark lee would never treat me like this!

 **mark** : suddenly i don’t know you guys

———

_donghyuck needs help_

**donghyuck** : help what do i wear to dinner with mark

 **jisung** : nothing

 **donghyuck** : listen bud  
**donghyuck** : im not trying to flash everybody  
**donghyuck** : although,

 **renjun** : although NOTHING  
**renjun** : wear a trash bag :)

 **donghyuck** : ugh no i’m not borrowing clothes from you renjun  
**donghyuck** : nice try tho

 **jisung** : ouch

 **renjun** : oof

 **donghyuck** : YOU GUYS LITERALLY SUCK WHAT THE HELL  
**donghyuck** : im gonna text someone who can actually help me

 **jisung** : k

 **renjun** : k (2)

———

_private chat between **dingdonghyuck** and **tytrack**._

**donghyuck** : HEY I NEED HELP

 **taeyong** : oh my god are you dying????  
**taeyong** : do i have to call an ambulance????  
**taeyong** : ARE YOU OKAY????

 **donghyuck** : calm down omg it’s fine  
**donghyuck** : just  
**donghyuck** : ok i’m going on a ‘date’ with mark today and idk what to wear so pls help

 **taeyong** : HOLD UP  
**taeyong** : SHUT THE UP FUCK  
**taeyong** : UR GOING ON A DATE WITH MARK?????

 **donghyuck** : NO OMG NO  
**donghyuck** : it’s a ‘date’  
**donghyuck** : not a real date  
**donghyuck** : HENCE THE ‘ AROUND DATE  
**donghyuck** : don’t get too excited

 **taeyong** : look kid i know you’ve been crushing on mark, the idiot, lee for a really long time  
**taeyong** : so just why are you going on a fake date with him???

 **donghyuck** : you’re asking too many questions all i need is help with my outfit  
**donghyuck** : i have no problem with taking my business elsewhere

 **taeyong** : noah fence but if you want outfit help i’m the only person you can turn to at a time like this  
**taeyong** : unless you wanna walk out looking a mess :)

 **donghyuck** : ugh.  
**donghyuck** : the sad part is you’re right  
**donghyuck** : OKAY FINE

 **taeyong** : good!  
**taeyong** : now drop the juicy deets

 **donghyuck** : i hate you  
**donghyuck** : listen this restaurant has a 40% off deal for couples and i’m broke  
**donghyuck** : so i asked mark if he wanted to PRETEND to be my date  
**donghyuck** : and he said yes

 **taeyong** : oh my god  
**taeyong** : OH MY GOD  
**taeyong** : you guys are both so dumb what the hell  
**taeyong** : where did i go wrong in raising you two

 **donghyuck** : ouch?  
**donghyuck** : JUST HELP ME FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WEAR

 **taeyong** : no wait pause  
**taeyong** : you said 40% off right???  
**taeyong** : i’m calling taeil and we’re going since we’re both broke losers

 **donghyuck** : wait you have a boyfriend???

 **taeyong** : nah lmao  
**taeyong** : if you can pretend i can too !

 **donghyuck** : oh my gof  
**donghyuck** : BUT HELP ME PLS IM RUNNING OUT OF TIME??????

 **taeyong** : chill lol  
**taeyong** : call me i work better when i’m not typing boo

 **donghyuck** : k

———

_private chat between **therealmarklee** and **tytrack**._

**taeyong** : lmao mark i know you better ask donghyuck to be your boyfriend today

 **mark** : huh

 **taeyong** : boi  
**taeyong** : you’re going out to dinner with him so you better ask that kid tf out

 **mark** : uh  
**mark** : that was the plan yeah  
**mark** : but how do you know about this???

 **taeyong** : he texted me in a gay panic looking for outfit help  
**taeyong** : so i helped him bc i’m a good dad friend  
**taeyong** : and i KNOW you love that boy  
**taeyong** : so if you don’t ask him out i’m removing you from the family tree

 **mark** : I WAS GONNA ASK HIM OUT OKAY

 **taeyong** : lmao you better!!  
**taeyong** : and i’ll be there with taeil witnessing it all,,

 **mark** : f u ck u

 **taeyong** : nah

———

_the bestest friends_

**chenle** :

**chenle** : discuss

 **jisung** : accurate

 **jeno** : what the fuck i’m not a disaster gay

 **jaemin** : WHY AM I DISASTER DISASTER WHAT

 **renjun** : why is jisung a distinguished bi he’s pretty disastrous

 **jisung** : ok but we can all agree that donghyuck is a bit MORE of a disaster

 **renjun** : oof ur right

 **jeno** : mark is hardly functional

 **donghyuck** : IM NOT A DISASTER

 **mark** : I AM VERY FUNCTIONAL

 **jeno** :

  
**chenle** : yes i live for this discourse

 **jaemin** : i’m not a disaster disaster  
**jaemin** : i’m a functional disaster

 **chenle** : all men do is lie,,

 **jaemin** : FUCK YOU

 **mark** : chenle why are you the distinguished gay

 **chenle** : because i’ve kissed all the boys  
**chenle** : i’ve made my mark  
**chenle** : as king of the gays

 **jaemin** : you kissed jeno once last year bc you wanted him to taste the lip gloss you stole from your mom

 **chenle** : exactly, i’m king of the gays

 **mark** : lmao i remember that  
**mark** : jeno cried

 **chenle** : exactly, he’s the disaster gay

 **renjun** : i can’t believe chenle kissed my boyfriend before i did

 **jaemin** : LOL YOU WANNA KNOW WHY HE CRIED????

 **renjun** : yes

 **jaemin** : because it was his first kiss and he was supposed to be “”””saving”””” it for his “sweet and lovable huang renjun” uwu

 **jeno** : FUCK YOU JAEMIN OH MY GOD JDJSJDJ

 **jisung** : hm yeah jeno’s the disaster gay

 **donghyuck** : ^^

 **renjun** : aw jeno that’s so cute

 **donghyuck** : BUT ON WHAT PLANET IS RENJUN A FUNCTIONAL GAY

 **renjun** : um EXCUSE ME I AM THE MOST FUNCTIONAL GAY

 **donghyuck** : sweetie, i say this not just as your friend but as your BEST friend  
**donghyuck** : ur an idiot

 **chenle** : LMAO

 **renjun** : i hate you

 **mark** : renjun is more functional than jeno probably

 **jeno** : oof

 **chenle** : yeah and i’m king of the gays so  
**chenle** : by default you must be the functional gay

 **jaemin** : not to mention chenle isn’t a functional ANYTHING so he can’t be a functional gay

 **chenle** : they ask you how you are and you just have to say that you’re fine when you’re NOT really fine but you just can’t get into it because they would never understand

 **renjun** : ok i accept  
**renjun** : nice to know i’m not a disaster

 **donghyuck** : BUT I AM APPARENTLY

 **jisung** : idk why you’re trying to fight it hyuck ur a pretty big disaster

 **donghyuck** : you know what  
**donghyuck** : all of you can fight me  
**donghyuck** : square up EVERYBODY

 **jisung** : renjun would literally kill you

 **renjun** : no i wouldn’t !

 **jisung** : sure,,,

 **jeno** : lol  
**jeno** : wow cuddle muffins is strong  
**jeno** : i love a powerful man

 **jaemin** : shut up

 **chenle** : shut up

 **mark** : shut up

 **renjun** : yo i think it’s kinda funny how literally all of us are gay

 **mark** : jaemin isn’t gay he’s a disaster

 **jaemin** : shut up mark

 **chenle:** well you know what they say!  
**chenle** : this is a gays only event go home

 **jeno:** fr

 **jaemin** : ok but can i pls be a functional disaster AT LEAST

 **chenle** : no

 **jaemin** : you suck

 **chenle** : you swallow

 **mark** : QUICK TOPIC CHANGE

 **jisung** : JDKSHDJDJDHD LMAO

 **mark** : so,  
**mark** : what does everybody have planned for tonight

 **renjun** : going on a date with my boo boo bear jeno <3

 **jeno** : aww my sweet sweet sugar muffin gumdrop fluff <3

 **jaemin** : i really don’t know why we didn’t just remove them when he had the chance

 **chenle** : i’m gagging i hate both of you

 **jeno** : don’t hate us ‘cause you ain’t us

 **chenle** : i hate you for so many other reasons but go off

 **mark** : ok the rest of you, share your plans

 **jaemin** : im sitting at home watching power rangers reruns lmao

 **jeno** : have fun you snake

 **donghyuck** : i’m going out to dinner with you mark  
**donghyuck** : so

 **mark** : yea i’m looking forward to it :)

 **chenle** :

  
**jisung** : tbh i was gonna play video games all night,,,,,  
**jisung** : i have nothing ELSE to do

 **chenle** : wanna play ddr with me instead?????

 **jisung** : UM YES PLEASE??????

 **renjun** : cute

 **donghyuck** : ddr???

 **jeno** : dance dance revolution

 **jaemin** : hold up  
**jaemin** : since when did you have a copy of ddr???  
**jaemin** : i thought i was the only one

 **chenle** : shit  
**chenle** : well the plan was to show up at your house and use the key you keep under your welcome mat to get inside and then play your game

 **jeno** : smh

 **renjun** : HA

 **jaemin** : you have your own key tho????

 **chenle** : i had* my own key yes  
**chenle** : i lost it

 **jaemin** : i hate you  
**jaemin** : you still suck

 **chenle** : and you still swallow lmao

 **jisung** : ok so ddr tonight or no?  
**jisung** : gotta let my mom know if i’ll need a ride

 **chenle** : YES DDR  
**chenle** : jaemin say yes bitch

 **jaemin** : yea sure  
**jaemin** : use the key under the mat

 **chenle** : lit

 **jisung** : groovy

 **mark** : wow cool we’ve all got plans!!  
**mark** : with each other too

 **jeno** : that’s nice

 **donghyuck** : yeah :)  
**donghyuck** : everybody better have fun or i’ll have to fight america

 **chenle** : k

 **jisung** : huh

 **jaemin** : america?

 **renjun** : don’t question it

———

_private chat between **therealmarklee** and **zhonglele**._

**mark** : ok but what if donghyuck says no

 **chenle** : ok but what if the earth is flat

 **mark** : the earth is not flat

 **chenle** : exactly bitch

 **mark** : what

 **chenle** : the earth is DEFINITELY not flat  
**chenle** : donghyuck will DEFINITELY say yes

 **mark** : you’re too optimistic  
**mark** : news flash chenle the world is an awful place

 **chenle** : whoa there mr. fake deep  
**chenle** : i wouldn’t be talking like this if i didn’t believe it  
**chenle** : i slander your dumbass all the time but you’re still my best friend mark  
**chenle** : my bestest friend  
**chenle** : we know donghyuck likes you, and he’d be a fool to say no  
**chenle** : you’re like pretty okay i guess

 **mark** : aw shut up  
**mark** : you’re not that bad chenle  
**mark** : you’re like a,,,  
**mark** : chaotic good

 **chenle** : pffft  
**chenle** : i’m a lawful evil but go off

 **mark** : fine  
**mark** : but seriously thank you :)  
**mark** : i feel just a tiny bit better now

 **chenle** : it’s just the truth mark!  
**chenle** : actually can i uhhh tell you something

 **mark** : sure what is it?

 **chenle** : well  
**chenle** : i  
**chenle** : uh  
**chenle** : actually  
**chenle** : NVM HAHA SORRY

 **mark** : are you sure?  
**mark** : it’s nothing serious is it?

 **chenle** : no mark don’t worry about it  
**chenle** : i’ll tell you another time  
**chenle** : enjoy your date with donghyuck!!!

 **mark** : ok....  
**mark** : i will!!

———

_private chat between **jenope** and **zhonglele**._

**chenle** : um i’m a certified dumbass

 **jeno** : o tea.

 **chenle** : JENO SERIOUSLY  
**chenle** : i did something dumb :(

 **jeno** : WHAT DID YOU DO  
**jeno** : do i have to bail you out of jail

 **chenle** : no oh my god  
**chenle** : LISTEN OK  
**chenle** : i might’ve  
**chenle** : hm  
**chenle** : i might’ve almost told mark about my crush on jisung

 **jeno** : ????  
**jeno** : i don’t see the problem?

 **chenle** : emphasis on ALMOST jeno  
**chenle** : here look  
**chenle** : **[ Attachment: 1 Image ]**  
**chenle** : sigh

 **jeno** : hey you’re a certified dumbass :)

 **chenle** : GEE THANKS  
**chenle** : i know jeno  
**chenle** : now things are gonna be weird  
**chenle** : idk why i even tried to tell him in the first place?????

 **jeno** : i mean  
**jeno** : you should’ve just pulled through you know mark would’ve supported you  
**jeno** : don’t beat yourself up about it tho  
**jeno** : i doubt that little convo will be enough to negatively impact his mood too much  
**jeno** : just go have fun with jisung and jaemin ok

 **chenle** : ok  
**chenle** : yeah ur right  
**chenle** : i’ll tell him like tmr or something!

 **jeno** : cool :)  
**jeno** : gtg i have a date ;)

 **chenle** : i hope there’s a bug in your food you loser

 **jeno** : ouch

———

_the bestest friends_

**chenle** : um why didn’t anybody tell me that jisung was actually good at ddr

 **jaemin** : why would you just assume he wasn’t

 **jisung** : true  
**jisung** : im literally a dancer lele

 **chenle** : OK WELL  
**chenle** : ddr isn’t dance????  
**chenle** : it’s quick feet  
**chenle** : like you’re trying to get through a lava filled forest  
**chenle** : and IM SUPPOSED TO BE THE MASTER AT THAT

 **jaemin** : yea well clearly you aren’t anymore

 **chenle** : no  
**chenle** : i will not be defeated  
**chenle** : not in my house  
**chenle** : under my roof

 **jaemin** : but you’re in my house  
**jaemin** : under my roof

 **chenle** : i basically live here at this point

 **jaemin** : you lost your key

 **jisung** : i’m the new official ddr champion of the bestest friends  
**jisung** : bow down to me you losers

 **jaemin** : lol

 **chenle** : NEVER  
**chenle** : MY TITLE WILL NOT BE TAKEN BY YOUR LITTLE BOY HANDS

 **jaemin** : his hands are bigger than yours  
**jaemin** : i literally saw with my own two eyes

 **jisung** : listen if you really wanna win then play against donghyuck  
**jisung** : he sucks

 **chenle** : noted.

 **donghyuck** : GUYS IM ENGAGED

 **jaemin** : wtf

 **jisung** : uh that wasn’t the plan????????

 **renjun** : he’s not engaged oh my god  
**renjun** : he’s being dramatic

 **chenle** : ok i need the full story

 **renjun** : right so basically turns out the restaurant with the discount that jeno and i were going to was the same restaurant mark and donghyuck were going to  
**renjun** : so we saw them there

 **jisung** : pause  
**jisung** : you didn’t know that it was the same restaurant????

 **jeno** : ....no

 **jisung** : you guys are all IDIOTS  
**jisung** : continue

 **renjun** : RIGHT SO me and jeno were subtly watching mark and donghyuck

 **mark** : it wasn’t subtle  
**mark** : at all

 **renjun** : WHATEVER  
**renjun** : we were watching them  
**renjun** : and so right after they get there food  
**renjun** : this guy mark  
**renjun** : hold up i’m still laughing about it  
**renjun** : this guy mark  
**renjun** : gets out of his seat  
**renjun** : and gets on one knee  
**renjun** : and “proposes” to hyuck

 **chenle** : MARK WHY

 **jaemin** : what the hell mark that’s so extra

 **mark** : LISTEN I PANICKED OKAY

 **donghyuck** : he got on one knee and said  
**donghyuck** : “donghyuck i really like you and i know you like me too. so please, make me the happiest man alive and be my boyfriend”

 **jisung** : SHUT UP NO HE DIDNT

 **jeno** : he did

 **jaemin** : wait that’s lowkey cute tho

 **mark** : yEA WELL  
**mark** : the entire restaurant thought i was actually proposing so we got free dinner

 **chenle** : so basically a win win situation

 **donghyuck** : YUP  
**donghyuck** : so now i’m engaged

 **jeno** : yay

 **jaemin** : great now there are two couples  
**jaemin** : jisung, chenle, you are the only ones left  
**jaemin** : my only single friends

 **chenle** : not for long sweetie i’m trying to get a man soon

 **jisung** : mood

 **jaemin** : sigh  
**jaemin** : well WHATEVER i’m happy that markhyuck is actually together!!!!  
**jaemin** : you wanna come over to my place and have a ddr tournament???

 **jeno** : but me and cuddle muffins were gonna watch a movie together,,,

 **renjun** : jeno we can do whichever one you pick!  
**renjun** : we can have our movie date next weekend!!

 **jeno** : ok sure!  
**jeno** : DDR TOURNAMENT IT IS

 **chenle** : lit

 **mark** : me and donghyuck will be there!!!

 **jisung** : cool  
**jisung** : bring a pizza  
**jisung** : i’m hungry

 **mark** : i don’t have pizza money

 **chenle** : shut up and buy the pizza

 **jaemin** : WOO

———

_private chat between **therealmarklee** and **zhonglele**._

**chenle** : i told you it would work out

 **mark** : you did  
**mark** : but what is it you wanted to tell me earlier?

 **chenle** hmmm  
**chenle** : i’ll tell you another time! ヽ(^o^)  
**chenle** : this night is about you, not me

 **mark** : okay fine  
**mark** : but you have to tell me

 **chenle** : i will don’t you worry markle sparkle  
**chenle** : also i want pineapple on the pizza

 **mark** : ew no way

 **chenle** : bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "so what did the lip gloss taste like?"  
> "regret."
> 
> yo whats up? you guys have no idea how happy i am to have jaemin back omg. fr i still cant believe it, but he's back!!! woo!
> 
> btw, now two of the three couples are together! nice! getting chensung together is endgame so like,,, once that happens,, this fic will end. still awhile before that tho since i suck at updating lmao
> 
> also be my friend im lonely and in need of attention lmao and im like kinda cool i guess????


	15. thanks for coming to my ted talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin: sweetie what soft lil gay wants to get punched in the face
> 
> jeno: only all of us
> 
> jaemin: i thought i told you to shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to nct dream while editing this and just overall i am an emotional person but its been really nice watching these boyos grow up. also watching this fic "grow up." 15 chapters later and i still get excited when someone comments telling me they enjoy it or that they're looking forward to see what happens next. idk! whatever! im just emotional!
> 
> but yeah anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter..i wrote most of it in a day and i finished it a couple days ago but couldnt post it. here it is now! once again i have no idea when the next update will be,, but before then i'll have other stuff finished to post uwu

_the bestest friends_

**jisung** : no offense but i want ****** to punch me in the face

 **renjun** : aw  
**renjun** : i wanna punch you in the face too :)

 **jisung** : fuck you  
**jisung** : obviously i’m not talking about you

 **jeno** : well i wouldn’t mind if renjun punched me in the face tbh

 **jaemin** : of course you would say that you absolute loser

 **renjun** : babe omg i would never punch you in the face

 **jaemin** : shut up everybody  
**jaemin** : my name also has six letters so jisung,,, you got something to say?

 **jisung** : literally fuck off  
**jisung** : can’t i just be a soft lil gay for a COUPLE MINUTES

 **renjun** : so it’s a boy  
**renjun** : QUICK SOMEONE WRITE THAT DOWN

 **jaemin** : a “soft lil gay”????  
**jaemin** : sweetie what soft lil gay wants to get punched in the face

 **jeno** : only all of us

 **jaemin** : i thought i told you to shut up

 **jisung** : jaemin leave me alone i’m  
**jisung** : emo

 **renjun** : aw :(( the baby’s emo :(((  
**renjun** : how sad :(((

 **jisung** : FUCK! YOU!

 **mark** : i don’t think violence is the answer

 **jisung** : why can’t you guys just let me want what i want

 **mark** : you’ll get hurt

 **jisung** : it’s worth it for love

 **renjun** : SO NOW YOURE IN LOVE?????  
**renjun** : jisung who tf is this boy

 **jisung** : NOBODY  
**jisung** : N O B O D Y  
**jisung** : JUST FORGET I SAID ANYTHING

 **jaemin** : aw jisung has a crush!!!!

 **jeno** : this is so cute

 **mark** : ok but do you really wanna get punched in the face?

 **jisung** : yes.

 **mark** : sigh

 **renjun** : THIS IS ADORABLE JISUNG TELL ME WHO

 **jisung** : no  
**jisung** : leave me alone  
**jisung** : let me be gay in peace  
**jisung** : please

 **jaemin** : as ur best friend i want the juicy deets!

 **jeno** : i thought i was your best friend?????

 **jaemin** : in chapter one you said you were dropping me on the side of the curb

 **jeno** : chapter one????

 **jaemin** : i said what i said

 **renjun** : are you suggesting that this isn’t real life and we’re just characters in a teenager’s chat log fan fiction?

 **jaemin** : if the shoe fits!

 **jeno** : are you high

 **jaemin** : on sleep deprivation maybe

 **jisung** : people only write fan fiction for famous people bye  
**jisung** : none of us are famous

 **renjun** : i have 24 followers on instagram!!!

 **jisung** : that’s me, donghyuck, jeno, your mom, and 20 accounts you made so you could feel more popular you fucking loser

 **renjun** : no offense but i wanna punch ****** in the face

 **jisung** : do it.  
**jisung** : you won’t.

 **renjun** : oh?  
**renjun** : prepare to eat your words  
**renjun** : and my fist

 **jaemin** : omg

 **donghyuck** : jisung are you dumb

 **jisung** : YOU WONT

 **renjun** : TRY ME

 **jeno** : hi hyuck!!

 **donghyuck** : jeno uwu  
**donghyuck** : do u wanna get coffee or something im bored

 **jeno** : uwu sure

 **donghyuck** : anybody can come  
**donghyuck** : except for mark since i look like trash today, surprisingly

 **mark** : :(((  
**mark** : you look like the sunshine tho :(

 **donghyuck** : aw ur so cute  
**donghyuck** : i just don’t feel like changing out of my pajamas  
**donghyuck** : and we just started dating yesterday we are in the impress each other phase

 **mark** : you don’t have to do anything to impress me  
**mark** : ur impressive enough

 **jaemin** : listen this is all good and nice but i just want coffee

 **jeno** : i think you should sleep jaemin

 **jaemin** : damn bitch are you my mother?

 **jeno** : k.

 **donghyuck** : fine mark you can come  
**donghyuck** : lets go to starbucks i want overpriced coffee and free wifi :)

 **jeno** : can i get a ride

 **jaemin** : i’ll drive you

 **jeno** : pass  
**jeno** : mark pls :(((

 **mark** : no  
**mark** : i only drive jaemin from now on!

 **jeno** : is this because of that time i spilled three gallons of iced tea in ur car because in my defense i didn’t spill it chenle did and it wasn’t iced tea it was gasoline

 **mark** : WHAT

 **jeno** : what

 **chenle** : HAHA APRIL FOOLS AM I RIGHT

 **jaemin** : chenle it’s september

 **mark** : YOU SPILLED THREE GALLONS OF GASOLINE IN MY CAR?????????  
**mark** : THATS DANGEROUS

 **chenle** : in my defense it wasn’t three gallons it was two and it wasn’t gasoline it was apple juice

 **mark** : o my god

 **renjun** : what is happening

 **jaemin** : what the actual fuck guys lmao

 **mark** : apple juice is sticky  
**mark** : and you spilled two gallons of it  
**mark** : in my car

 **jeno** : at least it wasn’t gasoline

 **mark** : I HAD TO DEEP CLEAN THAT CAR  
**mark** : I COULDNT DRIVE IT FOR A MONTH

 **jeno** : tbh that sounds inaccurate ://

 **jaemin** : this whole story is fucking inaccurate you loser

 **renjun** : are you suggesting that the teenager writing this has no actual idea of how the world works because if so you’d be correct i mean on what planet would donghyuck have a boyfriend

 **donghyuck** : hey renjun :)  
**donghyuck** : fuck you.

 **jisung** : i’d hate to change the subject but renjun literally just drove to my house to punch me in the face

 **renjun** : ok except you deserved it you twat

 **jisung** : eat my expired yogurt

 **jeno** : so like  
**jeno** : who’s gonna drive me to starbucks

 **renjun** : i’ll pick you up

 **jaemin** : oh so we’re all going now?

 **donghyuck** : i guess  
**donghyuck** : i can give you and mark a ride if u want  
**donghyuck** : less cars on the road that way

 **renjun** : yeet i got jisung and jeno  
**renjun** : and chenle???

 **chenle** : im gonna pass sorry  
**chenle** : im not feeling well :((

 **mark** : SON  
**mark** : I WILL CALL A DOCTOR

 **chenle:** nah it’s not that kind of not feeling well  
**chenle** : it’s the....other kind

 **jaemin:** oof ://

 **renjun:** feel better lele!!!!

 **jisung:** yea feel better! we love you!!

 **jeno:** if you need anything send me an sos ok?

 **mark:** ^^!!

 **donghyuck:** ur sos system kinda confuses me but i think it’s a solid friendship idea so  
**donghyuck:** feel free to send one my way as well if you need to!!!!

 **chenle:** thanks guys!! love u ♪( ´▽｀)

———

_private chat between **jenope** and **zhonglele.**_

**jeno:** alright kid  
**jeno:** spill

 **chenle:** huh

 **jeno** : look if there’s anything i’ve learned from being jaemin’s best friend for the past decade it’s that boys are idiots  
**jeno** : ur a boy  
**jeno** : ur an idiot  
**jeno** : im a boy  
**jeno:** im an idiot  
**jeno** : i may be an idiot, but i’m not stupid  
**jeno** : so tell me that you aren’t upset because jisung was being shady about who he wanted to punch him in the face and even though all signs point to you you’re still doubting it because that’s just the way you are  
**jeno** : tell me that, and i’ll leave you alone

 **chenle** : bitch  
**chenle** : did you really quote icarly  
**chenle** : also  
**chenle** : you may be correct but you didn’t hear that from me

 **jeno** : of course i’m correct

 **chenle** : but there’s no way it’s me!  
**chenle** : there are four people in the gc who have names with six letters!!!

 **jeno** : he already said it wasn’t renjun OR jaemin  
**jeno** : and jisung is one of the six letter names  
**jeno** : you are literally the only other option fool

 **chenle** : what if it’s somebody who isn’t in the gc

 **jeno** : it definitely isn’t  
**jeno** : aren’t we his only friends lmao

 **chenle** : rude.  
**chenle** : anyway shut up and drink ur coffee i’m just gonna listen to my sad music playlist and cry to myself bye

 **jeno** : you big baby  
**jeno** : im coming over after and we’re playing mario kart

———

_kid friendly;sin free_

**mark** : hi guys  
**mark** : i’m feeling  
**mark:** Soft.

 **jaemin:** ew

 **chenle:** ew

 **jeno:** ew

 **mark:** SHUT UP  
**mark:** LISTEN  
**mark:** i just  
**mark:** donghyuck is so beautiful  
**mark:** sometimes i just wanna ask him what it’s like being the visual legend of the century but  
**mark:** then i get nervous  
**mark:** and i don’t ask him but i really want to!!!  
**mark:** i didn’t think it was possible to be as beautiful as him but???? i guess i was wrong?????

 **jaemin:** chenle you called him the functional bi

 **chenle:** you’re right i must change that

 **mark** : no stop just  
**mark** : oh my goodness  
**mark** : hyuck literally glows i don’t understand how he does it???  
**mark:** no matter what whenever i look at him he’s glowing!  
**mark** : it’s like he’s  
**mark** : magical or something

 **jeno** : that’s called love bitch

 **mark:** maybe so!

 **jeno** : YOU LOVE HYUCK  
**jeno:** stop this is so cute

 **mark:** and you love renjun what’s your point

 **jaemin:** i love sleep

 **chenle:** and i love ******

 **jaemin:** chenle im flattered but i literally just said that i love sleep

 **chenle:** bye.

 **mark:** oh my god i love hyuck.  
**mark:** oh my god.  
**mark:** i love  
**mark:** hyuck.  
**mark:** i love him  
**mark:** what the fuck

 **jaemin:** yeah idiot we established this

 **mark:** no jaemin i LOVE hyuck  
**mark:** like i actually Love him  
**mark** : like i would, if he was willing, spend the rest of my life with him  
**mark:** i love love him

 **chenle:** whoa love love?  
**chenle:** that’s commitment

 **mark:** it is  
**mark:** but  
**mark:** i love him

 **jeno:** okay so tell him that

 **mark:** we literally just started dating yesterday i don’t think he Loves me

 **jaemin:** point.

 **jeno:** hm.

———

_private chat between **jenope** and **moooomin.**_

**jeno:** babe.

 **renjun:** yes baby?

 **jeno:** mark loves hyuck  
**jeno:** like....  
**jeno:** love love

 **renjun:** like....  
**renjun:** the real thing?

 **jeno:** yes  
**jeno:** the real thing

 **renjun:** oh my goodness

 **jeno:** but does hyuck..you know....love love him back

 **renjun:** darling that’s not something i know the answer to :((  
**renjun:** you’d have to ask him yourself but idk if he’d tell you

 **jeno:** ugh aren’t you supposed to know everything about him

 **renjun:** well,, lately i’ve been trying to make jisung feel better so i haven’t been able to spend time with hyuck and talk

 **jeno:** oh :(( what’s wrong with jisung?

 **renjun:** ok you didn’t hear this from me but he’s definitely crushing on someone hardcore  
**renjun:** he won’t tell me who but it’s really affecting him and i worry :(  
**renjun:** i mean he was being pretty blatant about it earlier but he still won’t just come out and say it

 **jeno:** you’re so sweet no wonder i adore you  
**jeno:** but i hope things work out for jisung!

 **renjun:** as do i  
**renjun:** and i adore you too melon

 **jeno:** m-melon?

 **renjun:** fruits are adorable nicknames don’t you think my sweet little kiwi

 **jeno:** im taller than you first of all

 **renjun:** oh that’s not important my lovely persimmon

 **jeno:** ok my darling banana

 **renjun:** .  
**renjun** : banana is NOT a cute fruit nickname

 **jeno** : it was worth a shot i guess

 **renjun** : you silly boy.  
**renjun** : anyway i have to go grocery shopping so i can’t talk anymore  
**renjun** : but just tell mark that everything will be ok??? and hyuck probably love loves him as well  
**renjun** : call it the best friend instinct.

 **jeno** : ok!  
**jeno** : thank you  
**jeno** : have fun,, my adorable cherry!

———

_the bestest friends_

**chenle** : is anyone awake?

 **renjun** : lele, honey, it’s a school night

 **chenle** : but you’re still awake so what’s your point

 **renjun:** what’s wrong bub :(

 **chenle:** nothing ah i just can’t sleep i’m thinking too much

 **renjun** : about?

 **chenle** : ...see idk if i wanna share

 **renjun** : don’t feel pressured to!  
**renjun** : it’s entirely your decision  
**renjun** : but it may help, so keep that in mind

 **chenle** : right,, i think i’ll be fine though  
**chenle** : thank you  
**chenle** : why are you still awake?

 **renjun** : i just can’t sleep i guess  
renjun: perhaps i’m thinking too much as well

 **chenle** : don’t stay up too late!!!  
**chenle** : you said it yourself, it’s a school night.

 **renjun** : right!  
**renjun** : try and get some sleep okay?

 **chenle** : yes! you too!  
**chenle** : goodnight renjun

 **renjun** : night chenle

———

_private chat between **moooomin** and **dingdonghyuck**._

**renjun:** hyuck.  
**renjun:** i think i might be in Love with jeno.  
**renjun:** and i’m terrified.  
**renjun:** because it isn’t the “oh we’re dating and we love each other” kind of love  
**renjun:** it’s the “holy shit i’ve never loved anybody the way i love you” kind of love.  
**renjun:** and i know i’m young and don’t know if i’ll meet someone later in life that i’ll love more  
**renjun:** but i don’t want to  
**renjun:** because i think i love jeno enough  
**renjun:** it’s still so early in my life but i want to believe wholeheartedly that he’s the only person i’ll ever love this much.  
**renjun:** ah forget it. i think i’m just tired.  
**renjun:** i hope you’re sleeping well hyuck

———

_private chat between **toljisung** and **nananajaemin.**_

**jisung:** hey idiot  
**jisung:** i know you’re asleep  
**jisung:** but you’re the only person i trust with this info right now  
**jisung:** which is crazy huh? i just met you this year  
**jisung:** but whatever  
**jisung:** chenle.  
**jisung:** i want him to punch me in the face.  
**jisung:** thanks for coming to my ted talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also! at any time if you wanna talk about background for this fic (such as the history of nomin's friendship, what exactly happened when jeno slipped down the hall in the first chapter, etc.) message me! i literally live to think of background and i've spent more time thinking than actually writing this.........oops. i considered making one big google doc but idk lol. if youre ever curious just message me!


	16. rt/like to join a sad uwu gc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenle: i spy with my little eye  
> chenle: a dird.
> 
> jaemin: a WHAT
> 
> renjun: a WHO
> 
> jeno: a HUH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this chapter has been finished for a month im so sorry im just forgetful and lazy but listen its here now and i'll try and do better next time i literally suck fdhskjfhk
> 
> but yeah anyway i hope you enjoy!!! also make sure you check the updated tags !!!!

_ the bestest friends _   
  
**donghyuck** : rt/like to join a sad uwu gc   
**donghyuck** : -must be sad   
**donghyuck** : -must uwu all the time   
**donghyuck** : -no snakes   
**donghyuck** : -don’t let it die   
**donghyuck** : -small 2-4 ppl   
**donghyuck** : -selective   
  
**renjun** : wtf hyuck this isn’t twitter   
  
**chenle** : i rt this post   
  
**jisung** : i’ll like   
  
**donghyuck** : jisung if u don’t rt it ur followers wont see   
  
**jisung** : i don’t want to be in a sad uwu gc with my followers ://   
  
**renjun** : THIS ISNT TWITTER   
  
**donghyuck** : anybody else wanna join the sad uwu gc   
  
**renjun** : me bitch   
  
**donghyuck** : im not adding u unless u like/rt :/   
  
**renjun** : FINE   
**renjun** : i rt   
  
**donghyuck** : oo sorry i can’t add u considering ur a snake :(((   
  
**renjun** : hyuck istg if you don’t add me to your sad uwu gc im making my own rival gc   
**renjun** : the happy owo gc   
  
**donghyuck** : noted.   
  
———   
  
_ donghyuck added chenle, jisung and 1 other to the chat.   
_   
_ donghyuck named the chat “sad uwu squad”. _   
  
**donghyuck** : uwu   
  
**jisung** : wow i can’t believe i made the cut   
  
**chenle** : same wow   
  
**renjun** : why did you make this chat hyuck   
  
**donghyuck** : because i’m sad and i uwu and i need somewhere to vent!   
**donghyuck** : i think we all do tbh   
**donghyuck** : so who wants to go first   
  
**jisung** : hyuck you made this gc perhaps you should   
  
**donghyuck** : fine ok i guess   
**donghyuck** : but rules!   
**donghyuck** : nothing leaves this gc   
**donghyuck** : NOTHING   
**donghyuck** : i may seem super confident and like i have no secrets but i’m really fucking insecure so please don’t mess with my trust   
  
**chenle** : of course!!!!   
  
**renjun** : yeah hyuck :((   
  
**jisung** : sounds good   
  
**donghyuck** : ok so let me like sad rant real quick then   
**donghyuck** : i love mark :((   
  
**renjun** : sis we been knew   
  
**donghyuck** : yeah but   
**donghyuck** : i feel like, again it’s my stupid insecurities taking, he doesn’t love me like i love him   
  
**chenle** : :((   
  
**donghyuck** : idk why i mean   
**donghyuck** : i just feel like i like him more than he likes me????   
  
**chenle** : as mark’s best friend i’ll tell you right now that he adores you   
**chenle** : he’s been crushing on you for so long   
**chenle** : he was so scared to ask you out   
  
**donghyuck** : aw shucks   
  
**chenle** : he thinks you’re really pretty   
  
**donghyuck** : AW SHUCKS   
  
**renjun** : that’s cute :)   
  
**donghyuck** : ok my sad rant is over for now   
**donghyuck** : uwu   
**donghyuck** : who wants to go now?   
  
**jisung** : renjun   
  
**chenle** : renjun   
  
**renjun** : huh   
  
**jisung** : we’re going in age order sorry   
  
**renjun** : sigh ok   
**renjun** : yeah so i think i love jeno   
  
**jisung** : you think?   
  
**donghyuck** : sis we been knew   
  
**renjun** : ok i don’t THINK   
**renjun** : i know   
**renjun** : and im scared because love is such a strong feeling   
  
**donghyuck** : literally we have the same problem   
  
**renjun** : yeah i guess we do   
**renjun** : sigh   
**renjun** : that’s literally it for me tho nothing else is really upsetting me   
  
**donghyuck** : so lele it’s your turn   
  
**chenle** : ok   
**chenle** : i like this boy but i don’t think he likes me back   
**chenle** : and people (jeno) keep telling me it’s likely he does like me but   
**chenle** : i don’t think so.   
**chenle** : yeah that’s all   
  
**renjun** : aw bub :(((   
  
**donghyuck** : im sorry!!   
**donghyuck** : it’ll be ok i promise   
  
**jisung** : im kinda in the same boat   
**jisung** : i like this guy but i know he’s into someone else so   
**jisung** : whatever i guess i’ll just have to get over it.   
  
**chenle** : oh :((   
  
**renjun** : jisung im sorry!!!   
  
**donghyuck** : aw no that’s a horrible feeling   
  
**jisung** : yeah....yeah whatever   
**jisung** : i hope he ends up happy though   
  
**chenle** : maybe he’d be happier with you   
  
**jisung** : haha i wish!   
**jisung** : but no if he likes someone else surely they should be together.   
  
**donghyuck** : real sad uwu hours :(((   
  
**renjun** : joining this gc wasn’t actually a terrible idea   
**renjun** : thanks hyuck   
  
**chenle** : yeah thanks   
**chenle** : it’s nice talking to people who aren’t jeno!   
  
**donghyuck** : no problem boyos!   
  
———   
  
_ the bestest friends _   
  
**jaemin** : i can’t believe oomf made a sad uwu gc and im not part of it   
  
**jeno** : maybe if u were here to like/rt......   
  
**jaemin** : shut up!   
  
**renjun** : this still isn’t twitter losers   
  
**mark** : what’s an oomf   
  
**jaemin** : oh i forgot you’re old and anti-teen speak   
  
**mark** : i’m a year older than you :/   
  
**jaemin** : doesn’t feel that way!!!!   
  
**jisung** : oomf stands for ‘one of my followers’   
  
**mark** : interesting   
  
**donghyuck** : does anybody wanna grab some donuts i’m bored and i finished all my homework so i have NOTHING to do   
  
**renjun** : it’s almsot dinner time tho hyuck   
  
**donghyuck** : eh   
  
**chenle** i’ll come!!   
**chenle** : i love donuts and i also finished all my homework   
  
**jeno** : can i come too   
**jeno** : i haven’t finished my homework but i want donuts   
  
**donghyuck** : no you can only come if you’ve finished your homework silly goose!   
  
**jeno** : but i   
**jeno** : want donuts   
  
**donghyuck** : then finish your homework darling!   
  
**jeno** : pls i   
**jeno** : want donuts   
  
**donghyuck** : that homework doesn’t look anymore done than it did 45 seconds ago when you asked the first time!   
  
**jeno** : FINE   
**jeno** : FINE   
**jeno** : i’ll do my homework!   
  
**donghyuck** : good!   
**donghyuck** : ok does anybody else wanna come rn its just me and lele   
  
**mark** : i’ll come!!!   
  
**donghyuck** : ok boo   
  
**chenle** : so ur saying i’m gonna third wheel?   
**chenle** : wonderful.   
  
**donghyuck** : oh please!   
**donghyuck** : it won’t be that bad   
  
**chenle** : ugh   
  
**renjun** : have fun guys!   
  
**jeno** : i hope y’all choke.   
  
**jaemin** : JENOSJSKDHDJ   
  
**jeno** : i want donuts!!!!!!   
  
**donghyuck** : what’s that? i cant hear you over your unfinished homework!!!!   
  
———   
  
_ private chat between **moooomin** and **toljisung.** _ **  
  
** **renjun:** jisung you know you’re my favorite right?   
  
**jisung** : what could you possibly want from me right now   
  
**renjun** : ok listen   
**renjun** : you’re a sad boy these days   
**renjun** : i wanna fix that!   
  
**jisung** : yeah renjun that’s the depression!   
  
**renjun** : :(((   
**renjun** : talk to me jisung   
**renjun** : whos the boy?   
  
**jisung** : [REDACTED]   
  
**renjun** : are u serious   
  
**jisung** : tough luck bromeo!!!!!   
  
**renjun** : ok fine you dont have to tell me whatever it’s chill   
**renjun** : as long as you know i’m always here for you   
**renjun** : and hyuck is always here for you   
**renjun** : always and forever got it?   
  
**jisung** : yeah   
**jisung** : got it   
**jisung** : thanks   
  
———   
  
_ the bestest friends _   
  
**mark** : donghyuck wont stop combining random words :///   
  
**chenle** : it’s lowkey hilarious   
  
**renjun** : what   
  
**donghyuck** : the donut shop i always go to is called “sprinkle on top”   
  
**mark** : and guess what he called it as we were driving :/   
  
**jeno** : sprinkle..on...top?   
  
**renjun** : omg   
**renjun** : hyuck seriously   
  
**jeno** : ????   
  
**donghyuck** : YES SERIOUSLY   
  
**jeno** : what   
  
**jaemin** : what (2)   
  
**mark** : TELL THEM WHAT YOU CALLED IT   
  
**donghyuck** : sprop   
  
**chenle** : I CANT STOP LAAUHJSJFN   
  
**mark** : why hyuck   
**mark** : chenle pls quiet down we’re getting strange looks   
  
**chenle** : LET THEM LOOK   
  
**jaemin** : what the fuck is a sprop   
  
**donghyuck** : sprinkle on top!   
**donghyuck** : SPROP   
  
**renjun** : i can’t stand you   
  
**jeno** : JAKSHSJAJDKSHSKDHKS   
  
**mark** : no the WORST PART IS WE WERE IN THE CAR AND HE GOES “we’re going to my favorite donut shop, sprop!!!!”   
**mark** : and me and lele were like “????????? what is sprop”   
**mark** : AND HE WOULDNT STOP FUCKING SAYING IT   
  
**renjun** : donghyuck oh my god   
  
**chenle** : WHEN WE WALKED IN   
**chenle** : HE ODERED A STRAWBERRY DONUT   
**chenle** : EXCEPT HE DIDNT SAY STRAWBERRY DONUT   
**chenle** : HE SAID   
  
**renjun** : oh no   
  
**jeno** : oh no   
  
**jaemin** : oh no   
  
**donghyuck** : OH YES   
  
**chenle** : “i’ll have a stronut please”   
**chenle** : BITCH WHEN I TELL YOU I COLLAPSED   
  
**jeno** : oHAKAJJS   
  
**jaemin** : WELL DID THE PERSON WHO WAS WORKING UNDERSTAND   
  
**mark** : OF COURSE NOT   
**mark** : NOBODY KNOWS WHAT A STRONUT IS   
  
**chenle** : HE LOOKED AT HYUCK LIKE HE WAS CRAZY   
**chenle** : MARK DID TOO   
  
**mark** : WHATS A STRONUT   
  
**donghyuck** : A STRAWBERRY DONUT BITCH   
  
**jeno** : JAKSHSJDJDJ   
**jeno** : I LOVE THIS STORY   
  
**chenle** : so we’re sitting at the window eating our donuts drinking our juice   
**chenle** : actually mark got coffee but hyuck and i each got apple juice and grape juice respectively   
**chenle** : anyways i’m sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties   
**chenle** : ok ok i’m sorry   
  
**jaemin** : chenle if you don’t tell this fucking story bruh   
  
**renjun** : why’d you make a vine reference   
  
**donghyuck** : ASJKANSJS IM CACKLING   
  
**chenle** : ok   
**chenle** : we’re sitting there   
**chenle** : looking out the window   
**chenle** : playing i spy   
  
**jeno** : yes as any normal 16-18 year olds would.   
  
**chenle** : it’s donghyuck’s turn   
**chenle** : he says   
**chenle** : i spy with my little eye   
**chenle** : a dird.   
  
**jaemin** : a WHAT   
  
**renjun** : a WHO   
  
**jeno** : a HUH   
  
**chenle** : mark is still crying on the inside i’m sure of it   
  
**mark** : i’ve been crying on the inside since last year when you came to my house and spilled apple cider vinegar into my ant farm   
  
**chenle** : yeah sorry about that   
  
**jaemin** : pls continue   
  
**donghyuck** : hold up hold up wait   
**donghyuck** : mark you had an ant farm?????   
**donghyuck** : lmao you fucking nerd   
**donghyuck** : Y’ALL SHOULD SEE HIM RN HE’S SO RED AND EMBARRASSED UGH YOURE SO ADORABLE   
**donghyuck** : ok now continue chenle   
  
**chenle** : right   
**chenle** : a dird   
**chenle** : it’s worth noting that hyuck is sitting in between me and mark because i wasn’t trying to be in the middle of their ugly couple-ness if you know what i’m saying and mark is stinky   
  
**jaemin** : i do.   
  
**chenle** : so me and mark both turn to look at hyuck like “bitch wtf is a dird”   
**chenle** : hyuck is laughing, about to choke on his donut, and mark and i are CONFUSED   
**chenle** : hyuck asks us if we give up and we’re like DUH   
**chenle** : and he points across the street   
**chenle** : and he says   
**chenle** : “a dead bird. a dird.”   
**chenle** : MARK SPITS OUT HIS COFFEE MY DONUT CHUNK GOES DOWN MY THROAT IN THE WRONG WAY AND LEE DONGHYUCK IS JUST LAUGHING IN BETWEEN US   
  
**renjun** : hyuck i hate you   
**renjun** : blocked. reported. i hope it was worth it.   
  
**jeno** : A DIRD   
  
**jaemin** : donghyuck how do you come up with this   
  
**donghyuck** : i’m telling you i have the mind of a master master i have the mind of a mastermind what’s that i don’t know but i’m so creative like that   
  
**renjun** : SHUT UP   
  
**jaemin** : hyuck your mind.....   
  
**jeno** : i noticed that we all call donghyuck ‘hyuck’   
  
**donghyuck** : that’s my nickname little boy   
  
**jeno** : i’m older and taller than you but go off   
**jeno** : ANYWAY   
**jeno** : i mean like what if we called you   
**jeno** : dong   
  
**donghyuck** : renjun you better talk to him before i do because ima hurt his feelings   
  
**renjun** : JENO   
  
**jeno** : WHAT   
  
**renjun** : WHY WOULD WE CALL HIM DONG   
  
**jeno** : it’s cute?????   
  
**donghyuck** : i mean like my nickname has always been hyuck so idk i feel like calling me by something else suddenly in my seventeenth year of life is ?????   
  
**jeno** : understandable have a nice day   
  
**donghyuck** : better luck next time little boy!   
  
**mark** : wait i just realized chenle called me stinky earlier   
**mark** : i’m not stinky????????????   
  
**chenle** : bud,,,   
  
**donghyuck** : it’s true he isn’t stinky i just sniffed him   
  
**jaemin** : is that what you couples do when ur alone   
  
**jeno** : no   
  
**renjun** : yes   
  
**jeno** : RENJUN   
  
**chenle** : EXPOSED   
  
**donghyuck** : mark smells like flowers   
  
**mark** : thanks it’s the soap   
  
**donghyuck** : oh btw where’s jisung???   
  
**jisung** : right here   
  
**jaemin** : yo my guy   
  
**jisung** : ?   
**jisung** : k.   
  
**renjun** : why were you so silent   
  
**jisung** : i figured i had nothing fun to add to this convo so i just observed silently   
  
**jeno** : aw don’t let that stop you from joining the convo!!   
  
**jaemin** : yeah!! i mean jeno said a lot but none of it was fun   
  
**jeno** : wow   
  
**donghyuck** : ouch   
  
**chenle** : oof   
  
**mark** : damn   
  
**renjun** : aw   
  
**jeno** : SHUT UP ALL OF YOU   
  
**jisung** : lmao   
**jisung** : hyuck remember the time we went out for ice cream and you tried to order a ‘saltamel milkshake’   
  
**donghyuck** : YES   
  
**jaemin** : salted caramel?   
  
**jisung** : yup   
  
**donghyuck** : YUP   
**donghyuck** : jisung looked like he wanted to strangle me   
  
**jisung** : i still do!!!!!!   
  
**donghyuck** : but i got my milkshake!   
**donghyuck** : and it was delicious   
**donghyuck** : anyway gotta go i’m driving the love of my life and mark home uwu   
  
**mark** : wait.   
  
**donghyuck** : did i stutter   
  
**chenle** : POOR MARK JSKSHSJHD   
  
**renjun** : drive safely!!!!!   
  
**jeno** : ^^^!!!!   
  
———   
  
_ kid friendly;sin free _   
  
**mark** : donghyuck is   
**mark** : the prettiest boy alive   
  
**jeno** : ugh ur so whipped   
  
**mark** : and you aren’t?   
  
**jeno** : touché   
  
**chenle** : mark tell donghyuck you love him challenge   
  
**mark** : that is so much easier said than done   
  
**chenle** : he’s literally sitting right next to you rn   
**chenle** : AND i’m getting dropped off first   
**chenle** : you’ll be alone together for a few minutes   
  
**jaemin** : i’d hate to say it because i hate his guts but chenle is right   
  
**chenle** : w o w   
  
**jaemin** : tell him mark!!!!   
  
**mark** : it’s been!!!! TWO DAYS!!!!!!!!!   
  
**jeno** : two days too many   
  
**jaemin** : shut up jeno you don’t get to talk until you’ve told renjun you love him   
  
**jeno** : alrighty then   
  
**chenle** : mark we’re at my house here is your chance   
**chenle** : pls!   
  
**mark** : perhaps   
**mark** : perhaps i will   
  
**jaemin** : lmao you better!!!!!!   
  
———   
  
_ sad uwu squad _   
  
**donghyuck** : SKKAHSKDHDJDHGHS   
**donghyuck** : IM GONNA CRY   
  
**renjun** : are you okay?   
  
**jisung** : what’s wrong?   
  
**donghyuck** : IT ISNT WHATS WRONG   
**donghyuck** : ITS WHATS RIGHT   
  
**chenle** : ???   
  
**donghyuck** : MARK   
**donghyuck** : TOLD ME HE LOVES ME   
**donghyuck** : SAID HES IN LOVE WITH ME   
**donghyuck** : AND HE SAID HE HAS BEEN FOR AWHILE   
**donghyuck** : AND IM JUST ??????   
**donghyuck** : HES SO CUTE AND IDK I LOVE HIM SO MUCH   
**donghyuck** : BUT WAIT THERES MORE   
**donghyuck** : HE WAS SO FLUSTERED AND I MEAN IM A CONFIDENT GAY   
**donghyuck** : SO I KISSED HIM   
**donghyuck** : AND HE KISSED ME BACK AND WE WERE JUST SITTING IN MY CAR KISSING EACH OTHER I CANT BELIEBE I NEVER THOIFJIT I WOOLE FIND LOVE HUT I HAVE AND I ADORE HIM AND I DONT EVER WANNA FIND ANOTHER LOVE ICLKCE MARK WEOCMUCH I LVOE HKM   
  
**renjun** : HYUCK!!!!!!!!!   
**renjun** : THATS SO AMAZING IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU   
**renjun** : WIAR IM FONNA CEY MY BEST FRIEND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IM SO HAPPY   
  
**chenle** : HE DID IT HE REALLY DID IT   
**chenle** : HYUCK HES BEEN WANTING TO TELL YOU FOR A REALLY LONG TIME IM SO GLAD HE FINALLY DID IT   
  
**jisung** : HYUCK IM HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!   
  
**donghyuck** : THANK YOU GUYS I JUST GOT HOME IM SO GIDDY IDK WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF   
**donghyuck** : I WANNA JUST KISS HIM MORE AND TELL HIM HOW MUCH I ADORE HIM   
  
**renjun** : this is so cute   
  
**jisung** : my heart!!   
  
**chenle** : i’m so happy for you guys   
  
———   
  
_ kid friendly;sin free   
_   
**mark** : i did it   
  
**jaemin** : oh worm?   
  
**mark** : i told him i loved him   
**mark** : and he kissed me   
  
**jaemin** : OH WORM?   
  
**mark** : worm   
  
**jeno** : going markhyuck city!!!   
  
**chenle** : MARKHYUCK CITYHCJSHDJ   
**chenle** : i love couples   
  
**jaemin** : i’m happy for you mark :-)   
  
**mark** : i’m happy too   
  
**jeno** : so much love <333333   
  
**chenle** : ok it’s bed time lmao gn   
**chenle** : wait let me text the big gc   
  
———   
  
_ the bestest friends _   
  
**chenle** : goodnight!!!!   
  
**renjun** : sleep well chenle!!   
  
**jeno** : goodnight LOSER   
  
**jaemin** : night!!!   
  
**donghyuck** : goodnight i love MARK   
  
**mark** : goodnight i love DONGHYUCK   
  
**jisung** : night lele!!!!!!   
  
———   
  
_ private chat between **zhonglele** and **jenope.** **  
** _ **  
** **chenle:** my heart just fluttered bitch wtf he called me lele   
**chenle** : i l*ve jisung   
  
**jeno** : go to bed lele, dream of him   
  
———   
  
_ private chat between **nananajaemin** and **toljisung**. _   
  
**jaemin** : ur whipped bro   
  
**jisung** : shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check [this](https://twitter.com/hyucknroll/status/995666653877817345) out!!!! fanart????? for me???? i literally cried omg i love it i want everybody to see it thank you


	17. can jisung even ride a bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno: he doesn’t know how to ride a bike yet he wants to go bike riding with you  
> jeno: and you have the odd ass city to believe he doesn’t like you back
> 
> chenle: odd ass city?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok hi!! an update finally! i rewrote this chapter like 5 times and it still sucks so i'll try and be fast with the next update and then we can pretend this never happened. but school ends next week so i'll try and update lots over the summer!
> 
> ok so some lil things before you read this chapter:  
> -jisung like,, falls off a bike and gets hurt. nothing serious! and it isn't detailed AT ALL. it's just mentioned. but if it's something you don't enjoy reading here's a warning!  
> -this was never mentioned, EVER, but the setting is the united states. and this isn't really that important. just if you cared at all  
> -this chapter seems to be more jaemin and jisung focused?? not on purpose just kinda happened. hope you don't mind xoxo
> 
> that is all!! enjoy!

_the bestest friends_

**donghyuck** : hello i love mark

 **renjun** : we know

 **jeno** : we know (2)

 **jisung** : we know (3)

 **chenle** : we know (4)

 **jaemin** : we know (5)

 **mark** : i love you too

 **jeno** : ok wait this is so cute i might start CRYING

 **chenle** : markhyuck is so alive  
**chenle** : amazing

 **donghyuck** : mark let’s go on a date  
**donghyuck** : like right now

 **mark** : ???  
**mark** : it’s kinda last minute hyuck

 **donghyuck** : oh pish posh  
**donghyuck** : we can order dinner or something  
**donghyuck** : then go out for ice cream  
**donghyuck** : then watch a movie!

 **chenle** : these last minute date plans are so inspirational

 **mark** : ok sure  
**mark** : just give me like ten minutes and i’ll drive over to your house

 **donghyuck** : YAY  
**donghyuck** : i mean  
**donghyuck** : oh cool yeah looking forward to it.

 **jisung** : that wasn’t slick hyuck

 **renjun** : stop trying to be slick hyuck

 **jaemin** : omg

 **jeno** : you boys have fun

 **chenle** : hey jeno rock paper scissors

 **jeno** : paper

 **chenle** : predictable  
**chenle** : i win  
**chenle** : i choose scissors

 **jeno** : come on chenle you always do this

 **chenle** : i’m just the rock paper scissors master

 **renjun** : .....  
**renjun** : jeno.....

 **jeno** : yes?

 **jaemin** : JENO YOURE SO STUPID

 **jeno** : um rude

 **renjun** : are you really playing rock paper scissors over text message?

 **jeno** : uh yeah?

 **chenle** : shut up don’t tell him

 **jisung** : dude,,,

 **renjun** : baby,,  
**renjun** : that’s terrible  
**renjun** : you can’t play rock paper scissors over text message  
**renjun** : because your opponent will see what you chose  
**renjun** : and then they will win

 **chenle** : welp!  
**chenle** : there it is!

 **jeno** : wow  
**jeno** : w o w  
**jeno** : wow

 **jisung** : omg jeno

 **jaemin** : did you seriously never realize that

 **jeno** : maybe i was just too distracted by the fact that someone actually wanted to play a game with me i never really thought it through

 **jisung** : oh my gosh

 **chenle** : JNEO

 **jaemin** : “jneo”

 **renjun** : shut up ur so soft and adorable

 **jeno** : :”)  
**jeno** : not nearly as soft or adorable as you cutie

 **jaemin** : ew stop flirting

 **jeno** : so markhyuck can flirt but not us?????

 **jaemin** : yeah pretty much

 **jeno** : you can’t see it but i’m aggressively flipping you off

 **jaemin** : you look stupid

 **chenle** : you look stupid (2)

 **renjun** : you look adorable

 **jisung** : you look stupid (3)

 **jeno** : it’s super nice to know that renjun is the ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT ME

 **chenle** : hey that’s not true

 **jisung** : yeah i mean  
**jisung** : i cared about you that one time  
**jisung** : can’t remember when but i’m sure it happened!!

 **jeno** : wow

 **jaemin** : lmao  
**jaemin** : mood

 **jeno** : none of you are allowed in my house ever again  
**jeno** : unless you’re renjun

 **renjun** : aw

 **jaemin** : I HAVE KEYS BITCH

 **jeno** : TIME TO CHANGE ALL OF THE LOCKS

 **chenle** : that’s work jeno  
**chenle** : stop being so dramatic

 **jaemin** : this is why nobody likes you

 **jeno** : i have a boyfriend????

 **renjun** : hi i’m the boyfriend

 **jisung** : you guys are so annoying

 **renjun** : markhyuck literally planned a date in this gc but i cant call jeno my boyfriend???

 **jisung** : basically yeah

 **chenle** : i agree with jisung yeah

 **jeno** : noted

———

_sad uwu squad_

**renjun** : tell me why i almost told jeno i loved him

 **jisung** : well why didn’t you

 **chenle** : ^^

 **renjun** : because! i’m scared!  
**renjun** : and why would it be over text that’s like,, so not romantic

 **chenle** : i think  
**chenle** : the sooner you tell him the better  
**chenle** : because  
**chenle** : then you can get it over with and a weight will be lifted and you’ll be happier

 **jisung** : chenle perhaps you should take your own advice and ask your crush out

 **chenle** : perhaps  
**chenle** : but i probably won’t  
**chenle** : he doesn’t like me

 **renjun** : oof :((

 **chenle** : whatever i guess

 **jisung** : i feel you..

 **renjun** : BOYS YOURE MAKING ME SAD

 **jisung** : THIS IS THE SAD UWU GC

 **chenle** : UWU

———

_the bestest friends_

**jaemin** : guys i got a job!!!

 **jeno** : OMG REALLY

 **chenle** : YOU DID???!

 **jaemin** : YEAH  
**jaemin** : it’s nothing special really  
**jaemin** : but this means i’ll make some money!!  
**jaemin** : and i can finally stop asking my parents and stuff

 **renjun** : OMG IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU

 **jisung** : !!!!!!!! YAY  
**jisung** : WHATS THE JOB??

 **jaemin** : im just cat sitting for my neighbor

 **jeno** : omg is it me am i your neighbor

 **jaemin** : haha very funny

 **jisung** : jeno has a cat?

 **chenle** : omg we literally had a sleepover at his house

 **jisung** : ok but i don’t notice anything so what’s ur point

 **jeno** : i have three cats uwu

 **jaemin** : jeno’s also allergic to cats

 **jisung** : so why do you have three

 **jeno** : because cats are cute!

 **renjun** : damn right

 **jisung** : you know what  
**jisung** : whatever

 **renjun** : but the point is we’re happy for you nana :)

 **jeno** : BIG RT

 **chenle** : yeah!

 **jisung** : ^^!!!

 **jaemin** : thanks guys i love you <3

 **chenle** : anyways  
**chenle** : does anybody wanna go bike riding with me??

 **jisung** : me

 **renjun** : jisung you don’t know how to ride a bike lmao

———

_private chat between **jenope** and **zhonglele**._

**jeno** : he doesn’t know how to ride a bike yet he wants to go bike riding with you  
**jeno** : and you have the odd ass city to believe he doesn’t like you back

 **chenle** : odd ass city?????  
**chenle** : do you mean..audacity

 **jeno** : sure.

———

_private chat between **nananajaemin** and **toljisung**._

**jaemin** : you’re whipped bro lmaoooooo

 **jisung** : fuck you

———

_the bestest friends_

**jisung** : i know how to ride a bike.

 **renjun** : hes lying your honor!

 **jisung** : LITERALLY SHUT UP RENJUN I KNOW HOW TO RIDE A BIKE  
**jisung** : remember!  
**jisung** : i won a bike riding competition in seventh grade  
**jisung** : it was like the tour de france but not really  
**jisung** : the tour de michigan

 **renjun** : that..never happened  
**renjun** : we don’t even live in michigan

 **jisung** : it happened!  
**jisung** : you were there!!!

 **jeno** : omg jisung that’s so cool !!!!  
**jeno** : wow you must be great

 **jisung** : yeah! i am  
**jisung** : thanks JENO

 **renjun** : ..oh yeah!  
**renjun** : now i remember

 **jisung** : thank u

 **chenle** : oh wow..  
**chenle** : jisung that’s so cool!  
**chenle** : and i thought i was good at riding bikes  
**chenle** : but you’re a champion!  
**chenle** : let’s ride bikes together right now!!

 **jeno** : can i come!!

 **renjun** : i wanna come too!

 **jaemin** : same here uwu

 **chenle** : yeah ofc!  
**chenle** : you in jisung?

 **jisung** : uh

 **renjun** : lmao  
**renjun** : come on champ!

 **jisung** : yeah i’m in!!!  
**jisung** : i gotta help my mom with the groceries first tho so i’ll be a bit late

 **chenle** : no problem!  
**chenle** : we’ll try not to tire ourselves too much before you get here

 **jisung** : thanks

———

_private chat between **jenope** and **moooomin**._

**jeno** : did jisung actually win the tour de michigan

 **renjun** : no not at all  
**renjun** : the tour de michigan doesn’t even exist

 **jeno** : oh my gosh  
**jeno** : can jisung even ride a bike

 **renjun** : nope!  
**renjun** : this’ll be good

———

_private chat between **nananajaemin** and **toljisung**._

**jisung** : pls teach me how to ride a bike

 **jaemin** : LMAO

 **jisung** : JAEMIN

 **jaemin** : SJSKJS I M LAUGHING

 **jisung** : PLEASE

 **jaemin** : dude why didn’t you ask chenle to teach you? you could spend some quality time together

 **jisung** : um because not being able to ride a bike is embarrassing!

 **jaemin** : kid  
**jaemin** : jeno can’t tie his shoes  
**jaemin** : you’re alright

 **jisung** : just  
**jisung** : pls  
**jisung** : help me  
**jisung** : im the junior champion of the tour de michigan now i  
**jisung** : i can’t fuck this up

 **jaemin** : ugh ok but you owe me!

 **jisung** : THANK YOU SO MUCH

———

_private chat between **nananajaemin** and **moooomin**._

**jaemin** : renjun

 **renjun** : yee?

 **jaemin** : i tried to teach jisung how to ride a bike

 **renjun** : really?  
**renjun** : how badly did it go

 **jaemin** : HES AWFUL  
**jaemin** : ITS LIKE HES INCAPABLE OF RIDING A BICYCLE  
**jaemin** : he couldn’t even get it with training wheels ://

 **renjun** : just as i suspected  
**renjun** : he’s gonna make a fool of himself

 **jaemin** : yeah

 **renjun** : AMAZING

 **jaemin** : DJSJHDJ

 **renjun** : i’ll bring the popcorn !

———

_private chat between **toljisung** and **zhonglele**._

**chenle** : jisung

 **jisung** : w-what

 **chenle** : you know you could’ve just told me you don’t know how to ride a bike  
**chenle** : instead of trying to learn in 20 minutes before coming to my house  
**chenle** : you fell jisung! you’re lucky all you did was get scratched up it could’ve been worse  
**chenle** : i don’t want you to hurt yourself :(  
~~**chenle** : i love you~~  
**chenle** : i care about you

 **jisung** : im sorry lele  
**jisung** : im so dumb  
**jisung** : i just wanted to impress you i guess

 **chenle** : you’re impressive enough!!!  
**chenle** : also the tour de michigan doesn’t exist

 **jisung** : i-i know

 **chenle** : you keep stuttering over text that’s so cute  
**chenle** : you’re so cute

 **jisung** : stop fjdjhdhs im not cute

 **chenle** : whatever you say sungie  
**chenle** : ok how about  
**chenle** : i make it my mission to teach you how to ride a bike??

 **jisung** : you would do that?

 **chenle** : if it would make you happy, then yes  
**chenle** : i’m sure you have it in you!  
**chenle** : plus being able to ride a bike is always a great skill to have

 **jisung** : thank you lele :)

 **chenle** : no problem sungie!  
**chenle** : i’ll talk to you later  
**chenle** : make sure to clean out your wounds!!!!

 **jisung** : yes sir!

———

_private chat between **moooomin** and **toljisung**._

**renjun** : jisung are u gucci?

 **jisung** : bitch i know u don’t care

 **renjun** : i care!  
**renjun** : just not a lot

 **jisung** : asshole

 **renjun** : but are u gucci or not?

 **jisung** : yea i guess i’m pretty gucci

 **renjun** : sweet  
**renjun** : u took a nasty fall today  
**renjun** : u didn’t even get that far

 **jisung** : shush

 **renjun** : how far did u get again?

 **jisung** : renjun

 **renjun** : oh that’s right

 **jisung** : SHUSH

 **renjun** : u didn’t get anywhere!  
**renjun** : u sat on the bike and toppled over

 **jisung** : do u hate me

 **renjun** : ugh no jisung never  
**renjun** : mwah!

 **jisung** : im blocking u bye

———

_the bestest friends_

**jeno** : i was today years old when i learned there’s actually a tour de michigan

 **renjun** : shut up no there isn’t

 **jeno** : bet  
**jeno** : it’s called the tour de troit

 **jaemin** : WHAT

 **chenle** : omg that means jisung isn’t a total liar!!!!

 **jisung** : DHSJHDHD

 **renjun** : wow that’s wild  
**renjun** : doesn’t change the fact that we don’t live in michigan tho

———

_private chat between **dingdonghyuck** and **nananajaemin**._

**donghyuck** : hey me and mark wanted to congratulate you on the job!!!!!  
**donghyuck** : mark is legit half asleep which is ADORABLE so that’s why i’m doing the talking lol

 **jaemin** : aw thanks!!

 **donghyuck** : mark says you’re paying for the next ice cream hangout session  
**donghyuck** : btw im coming along

 **jaemin** : oh ok sure!!!  
**jaemin** : but i don’t wanna pay

 **donghyuck** : ur oaying naan -makr  
**donghyuck** : ugh king of spelling right there i love my boyfriend

 **jaemin** : true intellectual

 **donghyuck** : right!!!  
**donghyuck** : ok well i gotta go get this big baby to bed!!  
**donghyuck** : hope you had fun today nana, see you tomorrow!

 **jaemin** : see you!

———

_private chat between **nananajaemin** and **toljisung**._

**jisung** : thank you for trying to teach me how to ride a bike  
**jisung** : even though it didn’t work  
**jisung** : at all

 **jaemin** : hey no problem kid  
**jaemin** : it was pretty funny watching you fail

 **jisung** : stfu  
**jisung** : anyways chenle said he would try and teach me  
**jisung** : so oof  
**jisung** : we’ll be spending a lot of time together  
**jisung** : djjshsjdhsk im so nervous

 **jaemin** : ur so cute omg  
**jaemin** : you’ll be alright  
**jaemin** : hope it works out with him in the end tho  
**jaemin** : but some selfish part of me also wants u and him to stay single so i don’t become the 7th wheel

 **jisung** : that’ll never happen jaemin shush  
**jisung** : first of all, he doesn’t even like me like that

 **jaemin** : how do u know?

 **jisung** : he likes someone else  
**jisung** : he said so

 **jaemin** : oh?  
**jaemin** : he told u who?

 **jisung** : well..no...

 **jaemin** : so how do u know it isn’t u?

 **jisung** : he says he has a crush on someone who doesn’t like him back  
**jisung** : i like him so it obviously can’t be me :/

 **jaemin** : you idiot  
**jaemin** : does he KNOW you have a crush on him?

 **jisung** : i don’t think so??????

 **jaemin** : heh.  
**jaemin** : i’m willing to bet money you guys have crushes on each other and are both being stupid about it  
**jaemin** : i’m one of chenle’s only friends  
**jaemin** : outside of us..he talks to like nobody  
**jaemin** : i would know he’s at my house like 65% of the time  
**jaemin** : if not my house he’s at mark’s so  
**jaemin** : not to get your hopes up or anything but there’s a good chance you guys are crushing on each other

 **jisung** : well this is just getting my hopes up

 **jaemin** : confess to him!!!!!

 **jisung** : jaemin i’m a flustered mess in front of him

 **jaemin** : young love is so cute  
**jaemin** : ok how about  
**jaemin** : you write him letters then sneak them into his locker

 **jisung** : that’s  
**jisung** : not a bad idea

 **jaemin** : yeah my ideas are usually pretty good !

 **jisung** : sure jan

 **jaemin** : fuck you  
**jaemin** : anyway i’m going to bed  
**jaemin** : write lele a letter but like make it anonymous  
**jaemin** : a secret admirer of sorts ;)

 **jisung** : ok i will  
**jisung** : night nana

———

_dear chenle,_

_to tell you the truth, i have this giant crush on you. i’m not sure how to tell you this in person because every time i talk to you i get really nervous. my heart starts beating really quickly and my hands start shaking. and my skin gets warm. basically i’m a mess in front of you, chenle. since i can’t talk to you in person i’ll just leave you these letters. you probably don’t even like me a little bit. definitely not as much as i like you. and it’s ok...i want nothing but your happiness._

_with love,_  
_mochi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i was locked out of my twitter acc so that is..upsetting.
> 
> also im gonna see nct 127 in like.. a week and im so excited jkdshfkj
> 
> anyways the next chapter is almost finished so i will try my hardest to update in a timely manner
> 
> AND ONE MORE THING! this fic. got 1000 kudos??? and i cried. seriously tysm for reading it means the world to me i love you ok bye


	18. the triangular trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jisung** : ok yeah i said that yes i did and what are ya gonna do about it huh you gonna beat me up?
> 
>  **renjun** : jisung are you OKAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is a relatively quick update yes? i'm getting better maybe idk.
> 
> yo ok so i'm really trying to write a lot this summer so if u ever have any Requests feel free to drop them in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckjeno)! and ya know what! i might just write it for u! (no promises though because i kinda suck so big oof!)
> 
> that is all! enjoy!

_the bestest friends_

**chenle** : guys omg i found this letter in my locker  
**chenle** : **[ Attachment: 1 Image]**  
**chenle** : whomst sent this to me

 **donghyuck** : OMF THAYS SO CUTE SOMWONE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU

 **jaemin** : who tf would have a crush on you?

———

_private chat between **nananajaemin** and **toljisung**._

**jisung** : me bitch.

 **jaemin** : SJKAHSJDH

———

_the bestest friends_

**chenle** : trick ass bitch i’m sure tons of people have crushes on me

 **jaemin** : i am in awe of your modesty dear

 **renjun** : chenle that’s so cute!!!!  
**renjun** : you have a secret admirer!!!!!!

 **jeno** : someone gets nervous in front of you that’s. adorable.

 **chenle** : this makes me so happy ahh idk (〃ω〃)  
**chenle** : i’m not that great idk why anyone would like me

 **mark** : lele you’re one of the best people alive  
**mark** : you’re cute and funny it’s an honor calling you my best friend

 **chenle** : (*´꒳`*) mark omg

 **jeno** : mark is right!!!!!

 **jisung** : aw lele that’s so cute!!!

 **chenle** : i hope i get another letter  
**chenle** : they signed it as “mochi” UM THATS SO CUTE  
**chenle** : perhaps i l*ve them

 **jaemin** : you don’t even know who it is

 **chenle** : I L*VE THEM

 **donghyuck** : this is so cute  
**donghyuck** : mark start leaving anonymous letters in my locker :(((

 **mark** : anything for you hyuck~

 **donghyuck** : I LOVE YOU

 **jeno** : omg renjun leave letters in my locker

 **renjun** : no.......

 **jeno** : :(

 **renjun** : okay fine

 **jeno** : :)

 **jaemin** : someone leave anonymous letters in my locker!!!!!

 **jeno** : no!!!!!

 **jaemin** : choke!

 **jeno** : :(

 **jaemin** : choke! (2)

 **jeno** : friendship cancelled

 **jaemin** : baby.

 **jeno** : i’m gonna pretend you mean that as a term of endearment  
**jeno** : i love you too baby <3

 **jaemin** : **** *****

 **donghyuck** : decode

 **jaemin** : no

 **jeno** : DECODE BITCH

 **jaemin** : NO

 **chenle** : anyways  
**chenle** : should i camp at my locker all day tomorrow and wait for mochi

 **jisung** : NO!  
**jisung** : i mean like  
**jisung** : maybe mochi wants to stay a secret and stuff ya know

 **jeno** : jisung is right!!  
**jeno** : if you sit at your locker then mochi might not come at all  
**jeno** : since they are a secret admirer and all

 **mark** : ^^

 **renjun** : ^^

 **chenle** : ok yeah you’re right  
**chenle** : so i won’t camp out at my locker then  
**chenle** : hopefully mochi comes back!!!!!!!

 **donghyuck** : YEAH HOPEFULLY  
**donghyuck** : IM INVESTED  
**donghyuck** : YOU HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER THATS SO CURE UGH AMAZINF

 **chenle** : ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )

———

_private chat between **dingdonghyuck** and **toljisung**._

**donghyuck** : lmao you’re mochi

 **jisung** : who?

 **donghyuck** : DONT PLAY DUMB KID

 **jisung** : i-i have no idea what you’re talking about

 **donghyuck** : ok so let me spell it out for you idiot  
**donghyuck** : october 26, last year, 4:03pm  
**donghyuck** : you and renjun were at my house

 **jisung** : hyuck

 **donghyuck** : shut up let me continue since you clearly “have no idea what i’m talking about”  
**donghyuck** : you, me, and renjun aka the triangular trio were hanging out at my house

 **jisung** : wtf is the triangular trio

 **donghyuck** : you me and renjun i literally just said that god pay attention  
**donghyuck** : anyway  
**donghyuck** : we were sitting on my bed watching blues clues  
**donghyuck** : i looked at you and i said  
**donghyuck** : AND I QUOTE  
**donghyuck** : “you look like mochi”  
**donghyuck** : and you were like  
**donghyuck** : “what is a mochi”

 **jisung** : i don’t recall.

 **donghyuck** : YES YOU DO  
**donghyuck** : jisung oh my god it’s fine you’re mochi and you have a crush on chenle  
**donghyuck** : only me and renjun know and we’re your best friends

 **jisung** : actually..

 **donghyuck** : what

 **jisung** : jaemin MIGHT know about my crush on chenle also

 **donghyuck** : YOU TOLD HIM BEFORE YOU TOLD US????

 **jisung** : maybe so!

 **donghyuck** : i trusted you!

 **jisung** : yeah and i trusted him  
**jisung** : so now he knows

 **donghyuck** : inch resting...........  
**donghyuck** : this is some very juicy gossip

 **jisung** : hyuck you’re not gonna tell anybody right

 **donghyuck** : jfc jisung why would i tell anybody  
**donghyuck** : just WHAT would i gain from it

 **jisung** : ok just checking

 **donghyuck** : OMG WAIT I JUST REALIZED  
**donghyuck** : chenle is the boy you’ve been crushing on and you’re convinced he has a crush on someone else  
**donghyuck** : and you want HIM to punch you in the face  
**donghyuck** : jisung omg  
**donghyuck** : it all makes sense now  
**donghyuck** : all of it

 **jisung** : :((

 **donghyuck** : don’t be sad omg :(  
**donghyuck** : keep writing letters to him!!! then one day you can confess and stuff

 **jisung** : sure  
**jisung** : i’m starting a career as a writer i guess

 **donghyuck** : yeah!  
**donghyuck** : lets! stay! positive!!!!!

———

_donghyuck added jaemin and 1 other to the chat._

_donghyuck named the chat “jisung is an idiot”._

**donghyuck** : alright listen up ladies

 **jaemin** : ?

 **renjun** : tf  
**renjun** : excuse you i am trying to knit jeno a scarf since winter is coming and i don’t want him to get cold he’s my sweet little munchkin

 **donghyuck** : that was something i didn’t want to know but thanks!!!

 **jaemin** : you two are disgusting

 **renjun** : oh why is jaemin here  
**renjun** : wait what is this gc

 **donghyuck** : let me explain? maybe?

 **jaemin** : go ahead

 **renjun** : yeah go ahead

 **donghyuck** : OKAY  
**donghyuck** : jisung is mochi

 **renjun** : yeah that’s the nickname you gave him last year when we were sitting on your bed and watching blues clues  
**renjun** : wait jaemin is here  
**renjun** : why are you giving jaemin this crucial piece of information

 **donghyuck** : idiot. jaemin already knew  
**donghyuck** : so i made this gc  
**donghyuck** : because now all three of us know about jisung’s crush

 **renjun** : oh..makes sense

 **jaemin** : oh alright  
**jaemin** : so like..what are we doing about it

 **donghyuck** : ok this is where i come in  
**donghyuck** : since i’m a genius and everything

 **renjun** : i already hate this plan

 **donghyuck** : shut up i’m a genius

 **jaemin** : i feel like this’ll be a bad plan

 **donghyuck** : i thought it was just one fake bitch in this house but it’s two

 **renjun** : SHUT UP

 **donghyuck** : okok so basically  
**donghyuck** : jaemin it was you who gave jisung the idea of writing letters right???

 **jaemin** : uh you can’t prove anything

 **donghyuck** : lmao it was you  
**donghyuck** : jisung isn’t smart enough to come up with something like that

 **renjun** : hyuck is right

 **donghyuck** : ofc i am asshole  
**donghyuck** : but yeah jisung says you’re the only other person who knows about his fat crush on chenle so  
**donghyuck** : it’s gotta be you

 **jaemin** : oh ok yeah then it was me  
**jaemin** : i’m pretty sure i’m the only other person who knows

 **renjun** : he told jaemin before us?  
**renjun** : before ME?  
**renjun** : ME, huang renjun, his FATHER

 **donghyuck** : shut the fuck up????

 **jaemin** : listen it’s not like i ASKED him  
**jaemin** : he came to me  
**jaemin** : he was like “you’re the only person i trust with this info right now” so

 **donghyuck** : WTF HE DOESNT TRUST ME?????  
**donghyuck** : is it because i’m short?????

 **jaemin** : probably !

 **donghyuck** : fuck u

 **renjun** : fuck u

 **jaemin** : SJSKDHJDH

 **renjun** : whatever i guess it’s ok i’m over it it’s not like i told him about jeno or anything!!!!

 **donghyuck** : that’s a damn lie  
**donghyuck** : you told like everybody about jeno  
**donghyuck** : EVEN MY COUSIN who by the way misses you a lot and wants to take you and jisung out to lunch one day uwu

 **renjun** : omg doyoung!!!! tell him i miss him too and i’d love to go grab lunch!!

 **jaemin** : who tf is doyoung

 **donghyuck** : my cousin!!!  
**donghyuck** : he’s alright  
**donghyuck** : ANYWAYS  
**donghyuck** : the three of us know about jisung’s crush which means we are the true intellectuals in the group  
**donghyuck** : it is our duty to get chensung together

 **renjun** : k so what’s the plan

 **jaemin** : ^^

 **donghyuck** : oh i have no idea  
**donghyuck** : the only thing i had planned was starting a gc lmao

 **jaemin** : is this not exactly what happened in the noren gc

 **renjun** : there was a noren gc?? omg wig

 **donghyuck** : omg guys we can call this project chensung  
**donghyuck** : i’m the leader ofc  
**donghyuck** : jaemin is second in command  
**donghyuck** : renjun is my servant

 **renjun** : fuck you

 **jaemin** : thank you

 **donghyuck** : OK BUT REALLY THOUGH  
**donghyuck** : i have absolutely no ideas for a plan i say we just let jisung continue to leave notes in chenle’s locker until he gets enough courage to confess officially or something

 **renjun** : ok sounds good

 **jaemin** : yeah alright

 **donghyuck** : brilliant!

_donghyuck named the chat “operation chensung!”._

_—_ ——

_private chat between **jenope** and **zhonglele**._

**chenle** : jeno

 **jeno** : what’s up lover boy

 **chenle** : why are you calling me that

 **jeno** : you have a secret admirer!  
**jeno** : that’s COOL

 **chenle** : yeah but :(

 **jeno** : uh oh sad face  
**jeno** : what’s wrong lele

 **chenle** : i like jisung  
**chenle** : and i feel bad because if mochi isn’t jisung  
**chenle** : and it isn’t!  
**chenle** : if they ever confess i won’t be able to reciprocate the feelings

 **jeno** : aw lele :(

 **chenle** : jeno i feel so bad

 **jeno** : lele don’t feel bad it’s not your fault  
**jeno** : if mochi really liked you they would accept the fact that you like someone else

 **chenle** : yeah just  
**chenle** : i feel like i’m playing with their feelings  
**chenle** : and that’s the exact opposite of what i’d like to do

 **jeno** : lele :( it’ll be alright ok i promise!!

 **chenle** : will it?

 **jeno** : it will!!  
**jeno** : i’m a genius  
**jeno** : i’m literally so smart it honestly amazes me

 **chenle** : shut up dork

 **jeno** : you love me and you know it  
**jeno** : i inspire you i am your inspiration to do good in the world yes that is me mister jeno lee born to inspire the one and only chenle zhong yes this is the truth

 **chenle** : stop fucking monologuing in my inbox you crusty toe

 **jeno** : that sounds......disgusting but honestly i probably deserve it

 **chenle** : xoxo

———

_donghyuck needs help_

**donghyuck** : boys can we change the gc name i don’t need help anymore i have my mans

 **jisung** : you were literally the one who named it this

 **donghyuck** : yeah but that was so last week we need to spice things up

_renjun named the chat “jisung is emotionally inept”._

**jisung** : idk what that means but fuck you.

 **donghyuck** : LMAO

 **renjun** : i feel the love mochi!

 **jisung** : SHUT UP YOU CAN OF EXPIRED BEANS

 **donghyuck** : O HK YCTOSH

 **renjun** : HSJSJSJSJ

 **jisung** : ok yeah i said that yes i did and what are ya gonna do about it huh you gonna beat me up?

 **renjun** : jisung are you OKAY

 **jisung** : no renjun i’m not okay i’m emotionally inept remember you said it yourself

 **donghyuck** : you just said you didn’t know what that meant

 **jisung** : i DONT but it sounds bad

 **renjun** : jisung are you like seriously.....alright

 **jisung** : idk anymore i’m kinda WHOOSH rn ya know?

 **donghyuck** : no in fact i don’t know

 **renjun** : yeah i have absolutely no idea what that means

 **jisung** : ok i’m trying to write another letter to chenle but i have no idea what i want to say i’m struggling hardcore

 **donghyuck** : tell him he has pretty hands or something

 **jisung** : that’s genius thank you hyuck

 **renjun** : tf no what don’t say that

 **donghyuck** : well i thought it was a pretty good idea

 **renjun** : jisung i think that no matter what you say, provided it isn’t super weird or anything, he’ll love it  
**renjun** : how about you start with “i hope you enjoyed the last letter” or something idk

 **jisung** : ok  
**jisung** : thank you that’s a good idea

 **renjun** : i know it is

 **donghyuck** : good luck jisung uwu

———

_dear chenle,_

_hello! i hope you enjoyed the letter i left! i tried really hard to express my feelings through writing. it’s not something i’ve ever been very good at. i hope one day i can tell you to your face how much i appreciate you. ah, but that won’t be anytime soon. i’m such a wimp. anyways, i hope you don’t mind these letters. if you ever want me to stop feel free to tell me. just leave a letter of your own maybe? and be like “hey you! whoever you are! you better stop leaving me these letters!” yeah. that’s what you should do. probably. um. yeah. okay. that’s all. have a nice day chenle!_

_with love,_  
_mochi_

 _p.s. you have really nice hands. i bet they’d look even nicer wrapped around mine._  
_(was that alright? i was trying to be smooth and flirty but i’m not sure it worked.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok tbh my thought process was all over the place while writing this im so sorry i cant explain anything. that one part where jaemin said something and censored all of it? i dont remember what he said. probably something mean. also im pretty sure what jeno was doing was.....not monologuing but im going with it! (im a band kid we dont monologue.) creative license or whatever idk. anyways yeah i swear im actually kinda smart. yes.
> 
> totally random also but hey u guys should stan fromis_9. theyre super cute and talented yes i love those gals.
> 
> ok yes alright expect the next update before the end of july (hopefully!) uwu. and maybe something else??? like im kinda writing something small that takes place in this universe and if i like it enough to post then maybe??? i will??? anyways i ramble too much lol goodbye i hope u enjoyed i love u mwah!

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yeojvn)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckjeno)


End file.
